


Celles qui restent

by AsterRealm



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adults are Bad (tm), Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Angst and Romance, Childhood Trauma, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Every setter has magic, Lonely Children Making Some Friends, M/M, Manipulation, Minor Character Death, POV Multiple, Past Child Abuse, Prophetic Visions, Tags May Change
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 45,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24270739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsterRealm/pseuds/AsterRealm
Summary: Oikawa a 13 ans lorsque vient le moment dont il a toujours rêvé : au milieu des étoiles, il voit enfin l'Oeil du Serpent, le signe qui fera de lui un mage à part entière. À son grand désarroi, cependant, il n'est pas le seul à rejoindre les magiciens ; Kageyama, l'enfant prodige, entame lui aussi son apprentissage. Mais alors que l'écart se creuse, un accident vient changer leur destin pour toujours...
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Oikawa Tooru, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Kageyama Tobio & Oikawa Tooru, Oikawa Tooru & Akaashi Keiji & Semi Eita
Kudos: 6





	1. Prologue : Les enfants savent

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ! Cette fic est cross-posted sur ffnet. Les chapitres sont longs, les updates plutôt espacées. C'est une longue fic. Il est possible que les pairings changent en cours de route, vu qu'ils font un peu ce qu'ils veulent.  
> Merci à Jeymay et Sherma pour la relecture des chapitres !  
> Bonne lecture.

Trois coups à peine audibles résonnèrent contre la porte. Kageyama ne s'en aperçut pas, pas plus que sa femme qui, la main posée sur celle de leur fils, suivait du doigt les mots inscrits dans le livre de conte qu'elle lisait à haute voix.

Tobio n'écoutait pas. Immobile, il regardait la porte, les sourcils froncés.

Sa mère interrompit sa lecture et lui secoua la main.

— Tobio ? l'appela-t-elle doucement. C'est presque fini.

Il mit quelques secondes à relever les yeux vers elle. Elle lui sourit.

— Je sais que ce n'est pas facile, dit-elle en lui caressant les cheveux. Ça s'améliorera avec le temps. Mais pour ça, il faut travailler, d'accord ?

— D'accord, murmura-t-il.

Il reporta son attention sur la porte. Sa mère émit un soupir discret et échangea avec son mari un regard vaincu.

— Tobio, l'appela-t-elle à nouveau.

Il dégagea sa main de son emprise et la cacha sous la table.

— Il y a un enfant dehors, déclara-t-il.

— Pardon ? fit son père.

— Il y a un enfant dehors.

Puis il attrapa le livre et tenta de le déchiffrer en plissant les yeux. Le silence tomba sur la pièce comme une chape de brume, seulement interrompu par les crépitements du feu.

Trois coups résonnèrent contre la porte et, cette fois, tout le monde les entendit.

Quelques enjambées et Kageyama l'ouvrait déjà, invitant chez lui l'air de la nuit. L'enfant le regarda. Il regarda l'enfant.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? finit-il par demander.

— Je suis malade, répondit l'enfant.

Il s'entortillait les mains sans toutefois le lâcher des yeux.

— Malade, répéta Kageyama. Il est tard, tu sais. Je ne prends plus personne aujourd'hui.

L'enfant se mordilla les lèvres avec nervosité.

— Mais je suis très malade, insista-t-il.

— Je te garderai une place aux premières heures du jour, promit-il. Mais la nuit est fraîche, mon garçon. Tu devrais rentrer chez toi.

L'enfant secoua la tête.

— Mais si je rentre, ils vont mourir ! s'exclama-t-il avec frayeur. S'il vous plaît, Kageyama-san...

Kageyama émit un bref soupir. Les mains de l'enfant tremblaient, toutes emmêlées qu'elles fussent. Il entendit d'une oreille distraite sa femme parler à voix basse. Elle lui fit signe, puis sortit Tobio de la pièce.

Il jaugea l'enfant d'un coup d'œil. Il avait l'air pâle, mais ses yeux pouvaient tout aussi bien lui jouer des tours. S'il ne présentait aucun indice de maladie ou de blessure grave, cependant, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il était terrifié. Il était venu jusqu'ici, après tout. Et s'il s'avérait qu'il portait quelque affection latente, alors...

— Entre, concéda-t-il. Tu ne vas quand même pas rester là. Installe-toi près du feu, j'y regarderai de plus près.

L'enfant acquiesça vivement, puis partit s'asseoir au bord du fauteuil de bois dans lequel Kageyama s'installait quand le prenaient les insomnies qui écourtaient ses nuits. L'odeur de la marmite qui fumait dans l'âtre ne le fit même pas frémir. Il regardait les flammes, l'air absent, au moment où Kageyama revint du cabinet adjacent avec son matériel.

— Comment t'appelles-tu ? demanda Kageyama en tirant une chaise jusqu'à lui.

L'inquiétant craquement qu'elle émit lorsqu'il s'y laissa tomber lui tira une grimace, mais l'enfant, lui, n'y réagit pas. Il répondit :

— Tetsurō.

Le nom ne lui était pas totalement inconnu. Il sourit.

— Tetsurō... Kuroo, c'est ça ?

Celui-ci acquiesça timidement.

— Tu es bien loin de chez toi. Tu sais que je ne m'occupe que des habitants du quartier, habituellement, n'est-ce pas ? Comment s'appelle ton médecin ?

Tetsurō haussa les épaules.

— Il ne m'écoute jamais. Personne ne m'écoute.

Ses yeux s'attardèrent un instant sur le livre ouvert sur la table.

— Tu t'es pourtant déplacé jusqu'ici, nota Kageyama.

L'enfant leva vers lui un regard indéchiffrable, puis, l'espace d'une seconde, son visage se crispa douloureusement. Il n'en restait plus rien lorsque Tetsurō marmonna :

— Kenma m'a dit de venir ici.

— Ah, Kenma. Je ne le connais pas très bien.

— Il connaît Kageyama. Je veux dire, corrigea-t-il, Tobio. Ils vont à l'école ensemble, l'après-midi. Il pensait que vous pourriez m'aider.

Kageyama vit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

— Kageyama-san, s'il vous plaît. Je veux juste rentrer chez moi. Vous allez me soigner, hein ?

L'homme lui sourit avec douceur.

— Je ferai mon possible. Raconte-moi.

Tetsurō prit une inspiration.

— J'ai mal partout, énuméra-t-il en comptant sur ses doigts, j'ai toujours trop chaud, j'ai du mal à respirer, j'ai le nez qui coule, et j'ai très mal à la tête, parfois, le soir...

Kageyama hocha la tête avec sympathie.

— Ça n'a pas l'air joyeux, commenta-t-il. Tu tousses ?

L'enfant fit non de la tête.

— Mais je ne dors pas très bien, et...

Kageyama plaqua une main sur son front.

— Et ? demanda-t-il en voyant que Tetsurō ne poursuivait pas.

— Et je crois que... (voyant que le médecin fronçait les sourcils, il s'interrompit.) Quoi ?

Kageyama se releva avec un soupir.

— Tu as un peu de fièvre. Depuis combien de temps ?

— Je ne sais plus, répondit Tetsurō. Avant que le troisième novice revienne... Dites, ajouta-t-il avec inquiétude, est-ce que j'ai la peste ?

— La peste ? s'étonna Kageyama. Voyons.

— Le choléra ? La lèpre ? Le...

— Où es-tu allé chercher ça ?

Tetsurō haussa les épaules. L'homme lui fit ouvrir la bouche, l'analysa d'un œil critique, puis se mit à chercher quelque chose dans sa mallette.

— Dans un livre, répondit-il finalement.

— Ces maladies n'existent plus depuis longtemps, le rassura Kageyama. Ça ressemble plutôt à une petite grippe. Rien de grave, alors si tu te reposes, tu pourras...

Il s'immobilisa soudain, pris d'un doute.

— Qui as-tu consulté, avant moi ?

Tetsurō s'agita.

— Le médecin du quartier, dit-il du bout des lèvres.

— C'est tout ? Pas les novices ?

Il y eut un silence. Tetsurō porta son attention sur la lanterne accrochée au mur.

Kageyama se gratta le front avec lassitude. Bien sûr qu'il y était allé. Il était bien venu jusqu'ici sans même le connaître. Penser qu'il n'avait pas consulté toutes les options disponibles relevait de la plus pure sottise.

À en juger par son attitude, il savait pertinemment qu'il n'aurait pas dû. La peur avait dû lui ôter toute part de réflexion.

Si ses parents l'avaient appris, nul doute qu'il aurait subi une sévère réprimande. Mais Kageyama n'était le père que de Tobio, et il insista gentiment :

— Alors ?

Tetsurō sembla se tasser sur lui-même.

— Si, avoua-t-il, mais il y avait urgence...

— Je ne te blâme pas, mon enfant. Que t'ont-ils dit ?

— Le troisième novice a dit que ce n'était rien du tout et que je devais rentrer chez moi...

— Mais il t'a examiné ?

Hochement de tête positif.

— Et malgré cela, tu ne l'as pas cru.

— Il a aussi dit qu'utiliser la magie à cette période de l'année n'aboutirait à rien, se défendit-il. Mais s'il a mal vu ? Ça arrive, non ? S'il a mal vu et que je finis enspectré, qu'est-ce que je...

Le reste de sa phrase s'éteignit comme un oiseau abattu en plein vol. Son visage, lui, blanchit à vue d'œil. Kageyama sourcilla.

— Enquoi ?

— Il avait dit de ne pas vous en parler, confessa précipitamment Tetsurō, une main sur la bouche comme pour s'empêcher d'en dire trop.

— Qui, « il » ?

— Personne.

— Tetsurō...

L'enfant soutint son regard aussi longtemps qu'il le put. Kageyama attendit patiemment.

— Bon, d'accord, céda-t-il. Daishō a dit que j'allais me faire enspectrer et que tout le monde allait mourir à cause de moi. Il a dit que c'était arrivé à sa cousine, et qu'elle avait fini par tuer toute sa famille, alors je l'ai cru.

— Enspectrer, répéta Kageyama, une note de circonspection dans la voix.

D'autres auraient ri. Pas lui.

— Oh, vous savez, fit Tetsurō, puis il baissa la voix : devenir un spectre.

Kageyama soupira. Celui qui avait cru pouvoir cacher l'information aux enfants de la ville avait été bien optimiste.

— Tu ne devrais pas savoir ça, dit-il. Mais je suppose qu'on ne peut pas trop en demander.

— Donc c'est vrai ? C'est possible ?

— Ça arrive parfois, concéda Kageyama, puis, après un instant de réflexion, il ajouta : Rarement.

— Mais la cousine de Daishō...

— Il t'a raconté des bêtises. Personne ne s'est fait... « enspectrer » ici depuis longtemps.

— Il a dit que ça n'arrivait qu'aux enfants. C'est vrai ?

Kageyama s'apprêta à répondre, mais se ravisa.

— Ce n'est pas à moi de te parler de ça. Les novices s'en chargeront eux-mêmes, le moment venu.

— Mais quand ?

— Pas tout de suite, j'en ai bien peur. Ce ne sont pas des histoires qu'on devrait entendre à un âge aussi tendre. Évite d'en parler autour de toi, d'accord ? Et tu ferais bien de conseiller à Daishō d'en faire de même.

— Alors je ne vais _pas_ me faire enspectrer, hein ? insista Tetsurō.

Kageyama lui sourit, puis il lui posa la main sur l'épaule.

— C'est juste une petite grippe. Rien de bien dangereux. Je vais te préparer quelque chose, et tu pourras rentrer chez toi. Comment es-tu arrivé jusqu'ici, d'ailleurs ? Ce n'est pas tout près.

Si l'enfant n'affichait pas le soulagement qu'il avait espéré, il paraissait néanmoins un peu ragaillardi.

— Je dors chez Kenma, répondit-il.

— Tes parents sont partis ?

Il acquiesça.

— À Hishō, voir ma tante. Je ne voulais pas rater l'école, donc je reste chez lui.

— Qu'est-ce qu'ils font, encore ?

Tetsurō haussa les épaules, l'air de dire qu'il n'en savait rien. Kageyama lui adressa un hochement de tête compréhensif.

— Je vais aller préparer de quoi te remettre d'aplomb. Je reviens dans quelques minutes. Tu peux t'occuper avec les jouets de Tobio — il en laisse toujours traîner ici.

Le garçon se leva et s'approcha du livre tandis que Kageyama quittait la pièce. Ce dernier passa une main sur son visage fatigué. Il n'était pas rare qu'on vienne frapper à sa porte tard dans la nuit, surtout quand avançait l'an obscur et, d'ordinaire, ces visites impromptues ne le dérangeaient pas. Celle-ci, pourtant, lui laissait un drôle de goût dans la bouche, un frisson dans le cœur, comme une lointaine réminiscence effacée par le temps.

Une dame âgée, une antique aiguille tournoyant entre ses doigts. Elle le regardait avec un sourire dans les yeux. Il ne l'avait pas vue souvent, mais il l'aimait bien.

Quand il avait demandé si ça allait faire mal, la plupart des novices l'avaient rassuré. Le métal luisait dans le halo des lanternes. Il ne les avait pas crus.

Alors la dame avait souri, et elle s'était penchée vers lui.

 _Ne t'en fais pas_ , avait-elle murmuré. _Ils ne pensent pas mentir. Les adultes oublient, mais les enfants savent._

À la réflexion, ça n'avait pas fait si mal que ça.

Dans le couloir, son regard croisa celui de Tobio qui, accroupi en haut des escaliers, l'observait sans un mot. Il soupira.

— Qu'y a-t-il ?

— Je peux jouer avec lui ? demanda Tobio.

— Il est malade.

— Alors je peux ?

— Non, Tobio. Une autre fois, peut-être. Retourne voir Maman.

Il y eut un instant de flottement, puis Tobio obéit en silence. Son père s'assura de son absence avant de gagner l'atelier.

Préparer un remède n'avait rien de compliqué. Les ingrédients, alignés sur la table, attendaient d'être utilisés, pourtant Kageyama les regardait sans rien faire, paralysé par le doute.

_Les enfants savent._

Il secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place. Tetsurō avait rencontré le troisième novice. Si celui-ci avait découvert quelque chose d'alarmant, il en aurait fait part à qui de droit. Après tout, le troisième novice n'était pas comme lui ; il avait grimpé les échelons sans faiblir, et Kageyama n'aurait jamais commis l'affront de comparer son pouvoir avec le sien propre. L'an obscur ne l'atteignait pas comme les autres. Là où la plupart d'entre eux erraient encore dans les ténèbres, il voyait clair.

Il se mit à préparer le remède d'un geste absent. Ses pensées, elles, glissaient sur le terrain boueux des futurs incertains. L'enfant avait peut-être bien la grippe. Ce n'était pas si rare, à cette époque de l'année. Un peu de repos, et il serait soigné en un rien de temps.

Il se concentra sur cette idée en mélangeant diverses herbes et préparations dans un bol en bois sculpté qu'il estimait porter bonheur. Les pensées parasites le quittèrent peu à peu, et il chantonnait une comptine que Tobio aimait bien quand il mit enfin le remède en bouteille.

La voix de son fils l'atteignit dès qu'il posa un pied dans le couloir.

— T'es pas un magicien, disait-il avec une certaine assurance.

— Je sais, répondit Tetsurō, et Kageyama laissa un nouveau soupir traverser ses lèvres.

— Alors tu ne peux pas jouer.

— Je sais comment faire. Kenma me l'a montré.

— Mais tu ne peux pas, insista Tobio.

— Pourquoi pas ?

— Parce que c'est pour les magiciens !

— Tu ne sais pas faire de magie non plus, si ? Pas convenablement en tout cas. Kenma ne sait pas encore en faire, et il est plus vieux que toi.

— C'est pas pareil. Et je sais en faire.

— Dans ce cas, le troisième roi commence.

— Mais...

Kageyama entra dans le salon. Pris sur le fait, Tobio lâcha aussitôt les pions de couleur qu'il serrait contre lui. Ils roulèrent au sol sans que personne n'y prête attention.

— Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit, tout à l'heure ? lui demanda son père d'une voix calme.

— Que je pouvais jouer.

— Je crois plutôt t'avoir dit de rester à l'étage, Tobio.

Celui-ci ne répondit rien.

— Sors d'ici.

Tobio s'exécuta, non sans jeter un dernier regard vers Tetsurō qui, assis au sol, affichait une expression désolée.

Kageyama attendit de le voir se relever pour déposer la fiole dans sa main.

— Une gorgée le matin, une gorgée le soir, expliqua-t-il. Et ne te promène pas dehors. Le mieux serait de rester couché pendant un jour ou deux.

Tetsurō détailla la mixture trouble d'un œil peu convaincu.

— Et ça marchera ?

— Bien sûr. J'y ai même ajouté un tout petit peu d'influence, alors n'oublie pas de le prendre tous les jours. Si ça ne va pas, tu peux toujours revenir ici.

Le visage de l'enfant s'illumina.

— Merci !

— Viens me voir plus tôt la prochaine fois. En journée. Et ne laisse pas Daishō te raconter n'importe quoi, d'accord ?

— C'est d'accord !

Il enfouit le flacon dans sa poche, puis Kageyama le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte.

— Je te promets que tout ira mieux dans quelques jours, assura-t-il. Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? Il est tard.

— Ça ira, répondit Kuroo. Je connais le chemin.

— Sois prudent, dans ce cas.

— Je ferai attention, promit-il. Au revoir, Kageyama-san.

Puis il disparut dans la nuit.

* * *

Tetsurō était assis non loin de la maison des maîtres lorsque Tobio en sortit. Cela n'avait rien de particulièrement inhabituel : l'école ordinaire finissait vers midi, et Tetsurō n'avait rien d'autre à faire qu'attendre la libération de son meilleur ami. Tobio n'y avait jamais réellement fait attention ; pour lui, Tetsurō n'était qu'une ombre parmi les ombres, une silhouette qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Mais il le voyait, désormais. Parce qu'ils avaient joué ensemble dans le salon de son père, trois jours plus tôt.

C'était la première fois qu'il l'apercevait depuis. La première fois aussi qu'on lui faisait un signe de la main à la fin de la classe, comme si c'était lui qu'on avait attendu. Un espoir fugace le traversa, un petit sursaut au cœur, somme toute agréable, puis il disparut tandis que ses pensées murmuraient : _Il cherche Kenma. Je dois rentrer à la maison._

Il s'en alla sans lui adresser un mot, mais il lui fit signe, lui aussi, et ça comptait quand même.

Il rentra chez lui, puis il oublia.

Il le vit à nouveau le lendemain, accroupi contre le même mur que la veille, riant avec un garçon de son âge, et le même sourire planté sur les lèvres lorsqu'il le salua de la main. Tobio pensa qu'il n'avait plus l'air tellement malade. L'automne lui avait donné des couleurs et, à vrai dire, il semblait en pleine forme. Ce n'était pas si étonnant que ça, à bien y réfléchir. Son père était un magicien. Il soignait toujours tout.

Kenma le rejoignit, au loin, et Tobio les regarda partir sans songer à autre chose qu'au travail qui l'attendrait chez lui et aux livres que sa mère tenterait à nouveau de lui mettre sous le nez sans comprendre pourquoi il n'y déchiffrait rien.

Il ne s'en sortit pas si mal, ce soir-là, et en partant dormir, il oublia.

Il fut un peu surpris de voir Tetsurō avancer vers lui, le jour suivant, comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours. Mais ils se connaissaient, se souvint Tobio. Tetsurō voulait jouer aux trois rois alors qu'il n'avait rien d'un magicien. Il se demanda s'il le faisait avec Kenma. Sans doute. Mais ce n'était pas bien.

Pas bien du tout.

— Kageyama !

C'était la première fois qu'on l'appelait par son nom, comme s'il faisait partie des grands. Peut-être qu'il devait l'appeler Kuroo, lui aussi. Qu'il devait lui parler comme il parlait à Oikawa-san. Avec « un peu plus de respect ».

Mieux valait, en cas de doute, ne pas l'appeler du tout.

Tetsurō plongea la main dans un petit sac qu'il portait autour du cou et en sortit un flacon vide qu'il lui remit avec un sourire.

— S'il te plaît, tu voudras bien le lui rendre ? demanda-t-il.

— À qui ?

Tetsurō resta un instant immobile, puis il gloussa.

— À ton père. Je vais beaucoup mieux. Tu le lui diras ?

Tobio acquiesça, mais lorsqu'il retrouva le flacon dans sa poche, le soir, et que son père le rangea dans son atelier, il garda bouche close et fronça les sourcils, persuadé qu'il y avait quelque chose à faire de plus, sans toutefois savoir quoi.

Tetsurō ne l'attendait plus, le lendemain. Bizarrement, il se sentit déçu.

Comme Oikawa-san le dévisageait d'un air perplexe, il prit le chemin de la maison en faisant rouler les cailloux qui se mettaient en travers de sa route. Il s'arrêta près de la place, cette fois, parce qu'il avait entendu les voix de Kunimi et Kindaichi se répercuter sur les murs autour.

Il les connaissait bien, eux. Ils se fréquentaient depuis si longtemps qu'il ne se rappelait même pas leur première rencontre. Ils jouaient au corbeau et aux serpents et invitèrent Tobio à se joindre à eux. Comme d'habitude, Kindaichi avait écopé du rôle du corbeau, et comme d'habitude il n'eut aucun mal à ramener tous les serpents dans son nid.

Le soleil commençait à effleurer l'horizon quand ils se séparèrent enfin. Tobio se rendit compte que son père l'attendait depuis longtemps. L'inquiétude le recouvrit comme un voile de sueurs froides. Il descendit la rue, revint en arrière pour récupérer les affaires qu'il avait laissées là, puis se remit en route en trottinant.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était passé par la rivière plutôt que par la colline. Il n'aimait pas tellement ce chemin-là, plein de trou et de bosses dans lesquelles il se prenait les pieds, et qui, de surcroît, n'avait rien d'un raccourci. Il le suivait pourtant, et au moment où le rugissement de la rivière lui arriva aux oreilles, il faisait déjà nuit.

Il ne distingua Tetsurō que lorsqu'il se trouva à quelque pas de lui. Assis sur le muret de pierre qui séparait la ville de la rivière, il regardait dans le vide, perdu dans des pensées connues de lui seul.

— Kageyama ? dit-il en relevant la tête, une fois celui-ci à sa hauteur. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

— Je rentre à la maison, répondit Tobio.

Tetsurō le dévisagea longuement avant de réagir.

— Ah, fit-il. Tu t'es trompé de chemin.

Comme ce n'était pas une question, Tobio demeura silencieux.

— Enfin, tant mieux. Tu peux faire quelque chose pour moi ?

Tobio s'agita.

— Quelque chose ? répéta-t-il.

— Une mission très importante.

— Pourquoi tu ne la fais pas, toi ?

Tetsurō réfléchit.

—Eh bien, c'est que je suis très occupé, dit-il en prenant un ton d'adulte, puis il laissa échapper un rire sans joie. Très occupé. On m'attend, tu vois. Je ne peux pas y aller.

— Aller où ?

Pour toute réponse, Tetsurō se leva et lui saisit les deux mains.

— Écoute-moi, Kageyama. Tobio. Tu m'écoutes, pas vrai ?

Il écoutait.

— Je sais que c'est difficile, mais tu dois comprendre. Tu dois passer un message pour moi. Un message important. Il est très simple à retenir. Alors écoute-le bien, puis répète-le-moi, d'accord ?

Comme Tobio ne répondait rien, Tetsurō resserra légèrement son emprise. La chaleur de ses mains avait quelque chose de rassurant, à côté de la fraîcheur du vent.

— D'accord ? répéta Tetsurō.

— D'accord.

Une hésitation. Une feuille tomba dans ses cheveux, mais Tetsurō ne fit rien pour l'en retirer.

— Non, attends. Quel âge tu as ?

— Sept ans. Mais bientôt, j'en aurai huit, précisa-t-il en gonflant le torse.

— Ah... bon, tu sais quoi ? On va faire autrement. Tu reviens de la maison des maîtres, non ? Qu'est-ce que tu as dans ton sac ?

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il le lui prit des mains et en extirpa un livre écorné. Il l'ouvrit, plissa les yeux, puis en arracha la dernière page tandis que Tobio laissait échapper une exclamation de stupeur.

— Ce n'est pas si grave, assura Tetsurō. Personne ne le remarquera, c'est promis.

— Mais...

— Tu as quelque chose pour écrire ? Un crayon ? Vous en avez, non ? Kenma en a un.

— Maman a dit que je devais le garder près de moi.

— Elle a raison. Mais c'est juste pour une seconde. Elle n'en saura rien.

Il étendit la paume devant lui, et Tobio y posa le crayon en se mordillant l'intérieur des lèvres. Si sa mère le découvrait, elle le punirait dans la seconde.

Le papier se déchira un petit peu lorsque Tetsurō commença à écrire. Une fois le message terminé, il rendit le crayon à Tobio.

— Tu vois ? Rien de grave. Maintenant, ta mission.

Il glissa la page dans le livre, puis le lui tendit.

— Tu dois le donner à Kenma, déclara-t-il avant de préciser : le message, pas le livre. N'essaie pas de le lire. C'est pour lui, tu comprends ? Pour lui tout seul.

Tobio hocha la tête, les yeux ronds comme des billes.

— Tu le lui donneras demain, dès que tu le verras entrer en classe, d'accord ? À ce moment précis. Dis-lui que c'est de ma part. C'est très important. Dis-lui que je l'ai écrit moi-même, et que je te l'ai donné pour que tu le lui apportes. Qu'est-ce que tu dois faire ?

— Donner le message à Kenma, récita Tobio.

— Quand ça ?

— Demain, dès qu'il rentre en classe.

— Très bien. Merci, Kageyama. Je compte sur toi.

Ce dernier sentit la chaleur lui monter aux joues. Il tourna les talons, prêt à partir.

— Kageyama ?

Il fit volte-face. Tetsurō pointa un doigt vers le ciel.

— Il me regarde, dit-il.

— Qui ça ?

Tetsurō soupira.

— Tu ne le vois pas ? Enfin, ce n'est rien.

Il ferma les yeux et, lorsqu'il les rouvrit, ils brillaient d'une lueur que Tobio n'avait encore jamais vue. Il se demanda ce qu'elle pouvait bien signifier.

— Tu sais quoi ? J'aurais dû venir te parler plus tôt. On serait devenus amis, toi et moi.

— On est amis, dit Tobio.

Tetsurō sourit.

— Tu as raison. Au revoir, alors.

— Au revoir.

Il poursuivit sa route et, cette fois, personne ne l'interrompit.

* * *

_Demain, lorsqu'il rentre en classe_ , pensa-t-il au souper, incapable d'écouter ce que racontaient ses parents — sûrement des histoires sans intérêt.

 _Demain, dès qu'il rentre en classe_ , murmura-t-il dans son lit, juste avant que le sommeil ne l'emporte vers un monde sans promesses et sans rêves.

 _Aujourd'hui, quand il rentre en classe_ , se répéta-t-il intérieurement, assis à l'intérieur de la maison des maîtres, dans une salle qui n'avait pas encore eu le temps de chauffer.

Il garda les yeux sur la porte tout au long de la leçon. Si le maître lui avait enseigné quelque chose, il ne le retint pas.

Kenma ne vint pas.

* * *

Ce soir-là, comme sa mère avait abandonné l'idée de lui faire lire quoi que ce fût, son père installa le plateau de jeu sur la table et lui offrit une poignée de pions polis par le temps. Il ne les sortait que rarement, et Tobio les aimait bien ; il en prit un dans sa main, le fit rouler entre ses paumes, puis le posa devant lui.

— Tu connais les règles, n'est-ce pas ?

Il hocha la tête.

— Dans ce cas, le troisième roi commence.

Il plaça les pions sur le plateau et croisa les bras.

— À ton tour, dit-il à Tobio.

Ce dernier leva la main pour prendre un de ses propres pions, mais son père lui attrapa brusquement le poignet, interrompant son geste.

— Attends..., protesta Tobio, mais son père ne l'écoutait pas : l'oreille tendue, il ouvrit la porte d'entrée à la volée et, lorsque Tobio fit mine d'ouvrir la bouche, il lui intima le silence d'un mouvement de la main.

Alors Tobio se tut et écouta à son tour.

Un grondement sourd résonna dans l'air nocturne, une note de musique si basse qu'elle lui fit trembler le cœur.

Son père posa un doigt sur sa bouche. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant ce qui sembla une éternité.

Le bruit retentit à nouveau et, cette fois, Kageyama expira longuement.

— C'est fini, dit-il.

— Quoi ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre. La mère de Tobio s'engouffra dans la pièce, enveloppée dans un châle épais, les joues rougies par la nuit.

— Qui ? demanda Kageyama.

Elle secoua la tête.

— Je n'ai rien vu.

— J'ai compté dix minutes.

Elle baissa les yeux.

— Certains parlent du garçon... celui qui est venu la semaine dernière, précisa-t-elle à voix basse.

Tobio fronça les sourcils. Ses parents ne le regardaient plus.

— Comment ?

— Une métamorphose... quelle horreur. Ce n'était qu'un enfant. Savoir qu'il ne rejoindra jamais l'Éternel...

— Je lui ai dit qu'il se faisait des idées, articula Kageyama avec effroi.

Elle lui passa une main sur la nuque. Elle le faisait à Tobio, parfois, quand il se réveillait d'un horrible cauchemar. Il comprit soudain que quelque chose n'allait pas.

— Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, dit sa mère d'une voix douce.

— Je ne sais pas. J'aurais dû...

Il regarda ailleurs.

— Tobio ?

Elle se tourna enfin vers celui-ci, puis s'accroupit pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

Quelque chose n'allait pas du tout.

— Tu sais, le son que tu as entendu tout à l'heure ?

Il fit oui de la tête.

— Il signifie qu'il s'est produit quelque chose de très grave.

— Quelqu'un est mort ? demanda-t-il.

Sa mère lui caressa les cheveux, et il sut qu'il avait raison.

— Un enfant, oui.

Elle avait l'air triste.

— Qui ?

— Je ne sais pas.

— Quelqu'un que je connais ?

— Je ne sais pas, Tobio.

— Oikawa-san ?

Il se plaqua une main sur la bouche. Sa mère exhala doucement.

— Tu te souviens de ce qu'on t'a appris, n'est-ce pas ?

— Ne pas dire leur nom, récita Tobio.

— Très bien. Ne pas dire son nom. Aucun nom, Tobio, tant qu'on ne saura pas de qui il s'agit.

Il acquiesça vivement. Puis, presque contre son gré, il déclara :

— Kuroo-san est mort.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Il courut à l'étage, une boule dans le ventre qu'il sentait remonter lentement jusqu'à sa gorge.

Le livre gisait au sol, à l'abandon. Il resta là, à le contempler, la respiration laborieuse. Enfin, il comprit.

_La mission. J'ai oublié._

_Kuroo-san est mort._

Il ramassa l'ouvrage, le détesta aussitôt. Incapable de supporter sa vue plus longtemps, il le cacha tout au fond de sa vieille armoire, puis demanda aux dieux de le faire disparaître pour toujours.

Il ne sut jamais s'ils l'avaient entendu.

Debout près de la fenêtre, il observait le ciel. Les étoiles luisaient en silence. Si quelqu'un le regardait, il ne s'en aperçut pas.

Il oublia.


	2. L’Œil du serpent

Quelques brins d'herbe humide lui chatouillaient la nuque. Il ne pouvait pas sentir la rosée s'infiltrer sous ses vêtements, mais l'expérience lui soufflait que le retour à la réalité n'aurait rien d'agréable. Il se l'imaginait déjà ; l'odeur de la fumée, partout présente, qui le hantait comme un fantôme agaçant depuis plus de trois jours ; la douleur sourde à la base de son crâne, là où une pierre ronde s'évertuait à creuser un tunnel jusqu'à son cerveau insouciant ; ses vêtements mouillés collant à chacun de ses membres, ses pieds s'enfonçant dans ses chaussures comme dans un marais glacé ; et la fatigue, bien sûr, qui envahirait sans remords son corps transi tandis qu'il se traînerait jusque chez lui, la tête ailleurs, plus déçu que jamais.

Oikawa expira tout l'air de ses poumons, lentement, lentement, et s'efforça de débarrasser son esprit de ses pensées parasites. Ce futur-là n'avait pas d'importance. Il était trop proche. Insignifiant.

Il inspira. Il ne sentait ni la pierre contre ses vertèbres, ni le froid de l'automne, ni la fumée âcre du feu de joie qui, à son grand agacement, persisterait jusqu'à la nuit suivante. Où était là pluie quand on avait besoin d'elle, elle qui ne les épargnait d'ordinaire jamais ?

Il vit les flammes, esprits exaltés, danser devant ses paupières closes. Il lui sembla soudain qu'il en avait toujours été ainsi. Qu'il n'existait qu'elles, et qu'elles l'aveugleraient jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Il avait vu une grange brûler, un jour. Des maîtres de passage avaient éteint l'incendie en quelques minutes, sans transpirer une goutte. La plupart des gens avaient trouvé ça normal. Seul Oikawa en avait été impressionné.

Il en avait parlé à sa mère, en rentrant, et elle avait haussé les épaules en souriant. Puis elle avait demandé s'il avait eu peur, et il n'avait pas su quoi répondre. Alors elle lui avait posé une main sur la tête, et elle avait dit d'une voix douce : « Tu devrais. C'est naturel. On l'oublie trop souvent. »

Il n'avait pas oublié.

Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Il grinça des dents, souffla, se détendit. Laisser ses pensées vagabonder était un signe de mauvaise maîtrise de soi. De faiblesse. Oikawa avait bien des défauts, mais il n'était pas faible. Il ignora la fumée et ses émotions en pagaille. Il inspira.

Les lointaines rumeurs des festivités s'éteignirent, n'abandonnant derrière elles que le tambour étouffé des battements de son cœur. Quelque chose courait sur la paume de sa main, éternellement tournée vers le ciel. Il expira.

_C'est l'heure._

Il ouvrit les yeux.

Le ciel, d'un noir d'encre, accueillit son regard avec indifférence. Des constellations par centaines. Il les connaissait toutes. En découvrait chaque jour de nouvelles.

Mais pas ce soir.

Il joignit le pouce et l'index et, comme à travers la lunette d'un astronome, passa en revue les étoiles les plus lumineuses. Ses yeux trouvèrent le Veilleur en quelques secondes. Un groupement de trois astres discrets, quelques pouces à l'ouest, lui permirent de repérer le point de départ de la constellation du serpent. Il pinça les lèvres. On n'en distinguait pas plus que les extrémités — la lune gibbeuse en avait effacé la majeure partie —, mais c'était suffisant.

Ça devait l'être.

Son cœur ralentit. Ses yeux commençaient à picoter, mais il les maintint grand ouverts. S'il échouait aujourd'hui, il n'aurait plus d'occasion avant l'année suivante. Il avait treize ans déjà ; un an de plus, et l'espoir s'amincirait de jour en jour, d'année en année, jusqu'à disparaître à tout jamais. Les autres se vêtiraient des habits cérémoniels en lui jetant de temps en temps un petit coup d'œil peiné. Il n'aurait plus qu'à les regarder faire, sans savoir s'il serait jamais digne de se tenir parmi eux.

Il pensa au feu de joie. L'odeur de fumée le frappa de plein fouet. Dans le ciel, les étoiles scintillaient à peine. Un insecte grimpa sur son front ; il le chassa d'un geste.

Personne ne lui parlerait ce soir.

L'envie de pleurer l'envahit avec une violence telle qu'il ne songea même pas à lui résister. Sous sa nuque, la petite pierre se rappela à lui. La douleur s'étendit jusqu'au sommet de son crâne. Des enfants hurlèrent quelque part au loin.

Oikawa frissonna, se releva difficilement, le corps secoué de sanglots silencieux. Le doute n'était pas permis. Le moment était passé et, cette année encore, il avait échoué.

* * *

Lorsqu'il retrouva Iwaizumi, qui somnolait dans l'herbe à quelques pas de l'entrée du village, ses joues étaient sèches et il ne tremblait plus. Il le réveilla d'une pression du pied.

— Déjà revenu ? demanda Iwaizumi d'une voix pâteuse. Je croyais que t'en avais pour la nuit.

Oikawa se laissa tomber par terre. Iwaizumi le dévisagea un moment, puis lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

— Il reste encore quelques heures. Tout n'est pas perdu.

Oikawa ne répondit pas. Sa gorge le serrait à lui en faire mal. De toute façon, il n'avait pas besoin de parler.

— Hé.

Iwaizumi s'approcha de lui jusqu'à ce que leurs épaules se touchent, puis lui pressa doucement la main. Oikawa se sentit un peu mieux.

— C'est pas grave, assura Iwaizumi. Ce sera pour l'année prochaine, hein ?

 _Ou pour jamais,_ se dit-il avec se laissa aller contre lui, les yeux fermés. Iwaizumi ne protesta pas.

— Oikawa ?

Il soupira.

— Je suis fatigué, lâcha-t-il.

— T'as qu'à dormir un peu.

— Ici ?

— C'est pas si inconfortable.

— Tu parles.

— Crois-moi, on s'y habitue.

Ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée. Oikawa s'installa plus confortablement, s'attirant par là un grognement de son meilleur ami.

— Hé ! Si t'as besoin d'une paillasse, va la chercher ailleurs, fit Iwaizumi en le repoussant d'un coup d'épaule.

Oikawa s'accrocha à son bras.

— C'est toi qui as insisté, releva-t-il.

Il poursuivit ses assauts malgré les regards noirs que lui lançait Iwaizumi. Ce dernier ne tarda pas à céder. Naturellement, Oikawa le savait déjà.

Nul besoin de posséder la Vision pour que l'avenir se déploie sous ses yeux. Iwaizumi n'était pas magicien, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'anticiper les coups tordus de son meilleur ami avant même qu'il ne se prenne à y songer. De la même façon, au fil des années, les réactions d'Iwaizumi avaient tant gagné en prévisibilité qu'Oikawa pouvait parfois entendre ses réponses bien avant qu'elles ne soient prononcées.

Il attendit qu'Iwaizumi s'immobilise enfin, puis, confortablement appuyé contre son épaule, il s'abandonna à la clémence du sommeil.

Il rêva.

* * *

Sans y être totalement étranger, Oikawa n'était pas un grand rêveur pour autant. Cela ne l'avait jamais dérangé. Les rêves, à ses yeux, relevaient de l'anecdote ; les siens n'étaient jamais très fouillés et les bribes qu'il en conservait se résumaient à un amas d'images et de sons inarticulés. S'en encombrer n'avait aucun intérêt et, de fait, il ne les retenait pas.

Ou peut-être n'était-il simplement pas digne des rêves importants. Après tout, il ne représentait pas grand-chose. Un battement de paupière dans l'histoire de l'univers. Moins encore.

Les étoiles ne lui avaient jamais parlé et, une fois de plus, le ciel était resté sourd à ses appels incessants. Peu importait le cœur qu'il y mettait. Peu importaient ses années de travail acharné et son désir de plaire aux exigences des maîtres. Le serpent se fichait des impatients. Il se fichait de celui qui dormait sous son œil invisible, de celui qui arrachait un brin d'herbe, deux, dix, en attendant son réveil, et dont les paupières s'alourdissaient sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Oikawa ne valait rien, mais ce n'était pas grave. Il n'avait pas son mot à dire sur la question.

Par chance, il n'eut pas à se plaindre, cette nuit-là. Son rêve se divisa en un million de particules transparentes et, perdu dans l'abysse de l'inconscience, il vit.

Eau froide, mains blêmes, doigts maigres agrippés autour de ses poignets tendres.

Trop tard déjà. Il s'en allait loin, loin, trop loin pour que quiconque le rattrape. Les nuages gris tournoyaient en grondant. Un cri dans la brume, lui ou quelqu'un d'autre, et le serpent dans le ciel qui le regardait, le regardait, le regardait sans cesse, et rien n'irait plus jamais b—

La peur, aussi pure que brutale, l'arracha du sommeil. Il ouvrit la bouche pour respirer. Ne trouva que de l'eau.

La peur céda la place à une terreur atavique, sifflante et glacée, des gouttes brûlantes depuis sa nuque jusqu'au creux de son dos, et il s'y noyait comme les étoiles se noyaient dans le vide de la nuit, disparaîtrait comme elles disparaîtraient au lever du jour. Il voulut se débattre, retrouver le vent frais, l'odeur de fumée et les lumières du feu de joie, la main d'Iwaizumi quelque part, à un millier de kilomètre déjà, posée sur l'herbe et la terre humide. Il n'y parvint pas.

À la place, il trouva l'Œil.

Son éclat rougeoyant l'atteignit en plein cœur. Il oublia son désir de devenir l'un d'entre eux. Il oublia ses heures d'entraînement, l'enchaînement des années et des célébrations, une déception après l'autre, un espoir étouffé puis reconstruit puis étouffé plus fort. Il oublia la joie, fugace, déjà disparue, d'avoir enfin atteint son objectif.

Il n'oublia pas la peur.

Les yeux levés vers le dais ténébreux du ciel, il cessa d'exister.

* * *

L'Œil l'observait avec une attention dont il n'était pas digne. En son centre, son reflet violacé lui souriait, mais Oikawa, lui, n'y parvenait pas. Il comprenait tout, puis il oubliait, il apprenait, oubliait à nouveau. On lui murmurait à l'oreille.

On lui murmurait à l'oreille, et la peur, la peur, la peur la peur la —

Il ne connaissait pas cette voix-là. Il espéra ne plus jamais l'entendre.

L'Œil souriait.

L'Œil savait tout.

On lui murmurait à l'oreille, et il entendait...

* * *

— Oikawa ?

Il cilla. Il sentit sa langue un peu pâteuse, ses jambes endormies. Il avait levé la tête, il ne savait trop quand, et ses yeux ne voyaient plus rien d'autre qu'un éclat rouge sang, le signe qu'il avait attendu et qu'il aurait attendu des années et des années encore s'il l'avait fallu.

— Hé.

On lui secoua l'épaule, quelque chose au fond de lui pensa : _Iwa-chan_ , puis, comme on ouvrait une fenêtre dans une maison fermée, la fraîcheur de l'air le frappa de plein fouet. Il perçut son sourire avant même d'être heureux.

— Je le vois, dit-il d'une voix trop basse.

Ces mots, sur ses lèvres, avaient un goût de lait et de miel.

— Quoi ?

— Je le vois, répéta-t-il. C'est...

 _Indescriptible._ Son cœur fut transpercé d'un éclair qu'il n'identifia qu'après comme étant de l'effroi. La joie l'en chassa et s'y installa sans désir de jamais le quitter.

— T'es sérieux ?

La voix d'Iwaizumi lui sembla comme déplacée, au milieu des étoiles, alors il baissa les yeux et lui sourit si grand qu'il crut ne jamais pouvoir être triste un seul jour de sa vie.

— Il faut que je les prévienne, déclara soudain Oikawa en se levant d'un bond.

Iwaizumi eut l'air un peu déçu.

— Maintenant ? demanda-t-il, mais Oikawa était déjà parti.

* * *

Ils trouvèrent la maison du deuxième novice emplie d'une étrange effervescence.

La première pensée d'Oikawa fut qu'ils étaient déjà au courant ; un maître ou un novice devait avoir eu une vision de sa venue, et ils l'attendaient comme lui-même avait attendu ce jour des années durant.

La deuxième s'évapora dans les airs à la vue du garçon assis sur un des tabourets de bois massif, les joues rougies par l'attention que lui portaient les magiciens réunis autour de lui. La troisième lui griffa la gorge, animal tapi dans des buissons de colère, prête à surgir à la première occasion. Il la ravala sans savoir qu'elle s'était déjà frayé un chemin jusqu'à son cœur, ses poumons, qu'elle finirait au fond de ses pupilles comme des dizaines d'autres avant elle.

_C'est injuste._

_C'était mon tour._

Kageyama leva les yeux vers lui, lui sourit timidement, et Oikawa détourna le regard de son visage enfantin. Il ne put pourtant éviter d'entendre son nom flotter dans les airs ; l'espace d'une seconde, il pria pour qu'il ne s'agisse que d'un monumental malentendu.

— Oikawa-san !

Il le disait avec un tel espoir mêlé d'euphorie qu'Oikawa songea un instant à mettre tout son ressentiment de côté. Il n'en fit rien.

— Déjà là, Tobio-chan ? lui répondit-il avec un sourire forcé.

— Je l'ai vu ! s'exclama Kageyama. Je cherchais dans le ciel, et je l'ai vu, et puis je suis tombé (il lui montra les paumes de ses mains, encore sales et un peu écorchées) et je suis venu ici, et...

Il s'interrompit pour reprendre son souffle mais ne termina pas sa phrase. Les autres s'étaient tournés vers Oikawa, immobiles et silencieux. Ils attendaient quelque chose, mais Oikawa avait le plus grand mal à savoir quoi. Peut-être valait-il mieux les saluer, eux aussi. Pas qu'il ait exactement salué Kageyama, mais les enfants ne comptaient pas. Quel âge avait-il, seulement ? Onze ans ?

_Sauf que ce n'est plus seulement un enfant, Tooru. C'est l'un d'entre eux._

Il pinça les lèvres. _C'est l'un d'entre nous._

 _De quel droit_ ose _-t-il..._

— C'est super, Tobio. Félicitations.

Ça sonnait si faux qu'il se prépara pour le coup de coude inévitable d'Iwaizumi, mais celui-ci ne vint pas. Il regarda derrière lui, n'y trouva que du vide. Bien sûr. Iwaizumi avait dû rester dehors. Il n'avait rien à faire ici.

 _Mais tu aurais pu lui dire au revoir_ , siffla une voix à l'intérieur de son crâne. _Ou merci._

Il serra les dents. Il avait été tellement obnubilé par l'Œil, par tout ce qu'il signifiait désormais, qu'il avait oublié jusqu'à la présence de son meilleur ami.

_Meilleur ami. Tu parles._

Oikawa souffla doucement et, lorsqu'il releva les yeux vers la petite assemblée, Tobio le dévisageait d'un air curieux. Il sourcilla.

— J'avais peur que tu ne viennes pas, ajouta Tobio.

Oikawa resta sans voix. Kageyama baissa les yeux. Après quelques secondes, le temps de retrouver une certaine maîtrise de lui-même, Oikawa haussa les épaules et sourit.

— Eh bien, me voilà. Il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter.

Une main se posa sur son épaule. Un quatrième novice, qui s'occupait d'ordinaire des nouveaux magiciens, lui adressa un sourire d'une douceur qui avait sans doute pour objectif de le calmer, mais qui, à la place, lui donna des frissons dans le dos.

— Oikawa Tooru, déclara-t-il avec chaleur. Bienvenue parmi nous.

Il le remercia du bout des lèvres, soudain conscient du nombre de regards inquisiteurs posés sur lui. Au milieu de la petite assemblée aux tenues colorées, il reconnut son instructeur qui lui accorda un signe de tête encourageant. Il s'apaisa un peu.

Kageyama balançait les jambes en regardant le plafond, pensif.

— Quel âge a-t-il ? demanda le quatrième novice à l'attention des adultes.

Oikawa tiqua. Rien ne l'empêchait de s'adresser directement à lui.

— Treize ans, si je ne m'abuse, répondit l'instructeur en s'avançant vers eux. C'est récent.

Son habit de maître, qui l'avait toujours impressionné, paraissait presque banal au milieu des novices.

— Je vois. Un bon âge pour débuter.

Oikawa se sentit un peu rassuré. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Kageyama.

— Tobio-kun est encore très jeune, commenta le quatrième novice comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées. Ce ne sera pas facile, mais il s'en sortira. J'ai entendu dire qu'il n'était pas mauvais, ajouta-t-il en regardant l'instructeur.

Celui-ci se gratta nerveusement la nuque.

— C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Je n'aurais pas su quoi lui apprendre de plus. À toi non plus, par ailleurs, dit-il à Oikawa. Les novices sont gâtés, cette année.

Mais Oikawa n'avait pas onze ans, lui, et la différence était de taille.

Le deuxième novice s'approcha d'eux, le carmin de ses habits cérémoniels dénotant au milieu des teintes vermeilles des autres novices. Oikawa ne l'avait jamais vu que de loin. Il était pressenti pour succéder au premier novice et, en tant que magicien le plus haut placé d'Hebison, tous les citoyens le traitaient avec le plus grand respect.

Les mains derrière le dos, l'homme détailla les deux enfants d'un air impassible. Kageyama ne le remarqua pas. Oikawa, lui, préféra éviter son regard.

— Attendons-nous d'autres candidats ? demanda-t-il enfin.

— Il ne reste que Kōshi et Kenma, dit l'instructeur. Peut-être même Kanji, mais il n'a plus rien manifesté depuis la petite enfance. À votre place, je ne compterais pas dessus.

— Quelles sont les chances, pour les deux autres ?

— Ils se montreront l'année prochaine, affirma le quatrième novice. Il ne reste pas une heure.

— Il serait peut-être temps d'entamer les préparations, dans ce cas, dit le deuxième novice. Je vous laisse vous en occuper.

L'instructeur acquiesça avec déférence. Une fois le deuxième novice parti, il marmonna :

— Il était plus sympathique lors de son cinquième noviciat.

— Tu le connaissais déjà ? s'étonna le quatrième novice.

— Nous sommes nés ici. Il avait quatorze ans, à l'époque, et je venais de terminer mon apprentissage. (Il baissa les yeux vers sa tenue bleu sombre.) Comme quoi, ça ne veut rien dire. Il a toujours été meilleur que moi.

— Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais déjà voulu intégrer le noviciat supérieur, remarqua le quatrième novice.

L'instructeur eut un rire.

— Oh, j'ai essayé, une fois. Ce n'était pas très concluant.

— Tu ne manques rien. Ce n'est pas si intéressant, au final.

Il mentait, mais personne ne le releva.

— Et puis, m'occuper de ces monstres me prend suffisamment de temps, dit l'instructeur en secouant l'épaule d'Oikawa. Il vaudrait mieux que j'aille chercher vos nouvelles tenues, d'ailleurs. Je reviens tout de suite.

Il contourna le groupe et parti vers l'arrière de la maison. Le quatrième novice le suivit des yeux, puis son attention revint sur Kageyama et Oikawa.

— J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop stressés, dit-il.

Kageyama secoua vivement la tête.

— Ton père n'est pas là ? Enfin, je suppose qu'il profite des derniers instants de l'an clair pour s'occuper de ses patients.

Kageyama acquiesça.

— Bien. Venez me voir si vous avez des questions. Je viendrai vous chercher à l'heure de la cérémonie.

Puis il s'éclipsa parmi les novices.

— C'est lui qui va nous instruire ? demanda Kageyama.

— Ça m'étonnerait, répondit Oikawa. C'est juste un référent.

— Ah.

Ses jambes s'immobilisèrent.

— Est-ce que tu as eu une vision ? demanda-t-il.

Oikawa sourcilla.

— Tu sais que c'est très impoli, de poser ce genre de question ?

Kageyama haussa les épaules.

— Je veux juste savoir.

— Oui, j'en ai eu. Mais ne compte pas sur moi pour te la raconter.

— Je n'ai rien vu, moi, déclara Kageyama avec déception.

— Ah bon ?

Kageyama jeta un regard vers l'assemblée.

— Mon père a dit que c'était normal.

— Ça m'étonnerait, répliqua Oikawa. Tout le monde en a.

— Non. Le deuxième novice n'en a pas eu non plus. Il me l'a dit.

— Il t'a menti, imbécile. Tu crois vraiment à tout ce qu'on te raconte.

— J'ai vu l'étoile, de toute façon.

— Ça ne compte qu'à moitié.

— Tu dis n'importe quoi. Iwaizumi-san a dit que je ne devais pas t'écouter.

Oikawa tiqua.

— Ah bon ? Quand ça ?

— Avant-hier. Parce que tu racontais des mensonges.

— Moi ? Je ne mens jamais. Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit, encore ?

— Que les spectres viendraient me chercher dans mon lit...

— Je n'ai pas menti. J'en ai encore entendu discuter, tout à l'heure. Ils disaient qu'ils te dévoreraient pour célébrer la venue de l'an obscur.

— Je ne te crois pas.

— Fais comme tu veux. C'est ton problème, pas le mien.

— Je ne suis plus un bébé.

Oikawa éclata de rire.

— Ah non ? Quel âge tu as, huit ans ?

— Dix, corrigea Kageyama, et Oikawa eut le plus grand mal à rester impassible.

— Toujours un bébé, alors, dit-il. Désolé, Tobio-chan. C'est comme ça. On en reparlera quand tu seras plus grand.

— Je ne t'écoute pas, répliqua Kageyama.

— Super, tant mieux.

Il n'avait aucune envie de poursuivre la conversation. Kageyama avait toujours eu l'art de lui taper sur les nerfs, et il ne le laisserait pas en profiter aujourd'hui.

Par chance, l'instructeur ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Un paquet sous le bras, il leur fit signe de venir à l'autre bout de la salle, puis les emmena à travers un large couloir vers une pièce sobrement décorée. Un petit serpent aux yeux rouges était tracé sur le mur du fond, juste derrière un couple de coussins de sol. Kageyama et Oikawa s'y agenouillèrent sans un bruit.

L'homme posa devant chacun d'eux un paquet de vêtements parfaitement pliés.

— Vos tenues de cérémonie, expliqua-t-il. Vous faites désormais partie des nôtres, et je suis très heureux de vous avoir accompagné jusqu'à votre cinquième noviciat.

Il marqua une pause. Plus agité qu'à l'ordinaire, Kageyama triturait la manche de sa tunique, les yeux rivés sur l'éclat rouge de sa future tenue.

— Je vous ai déjà expliqué ce qui vous attendait, poursuivit l'instructeur, mais un rappel ne fait jamais de mal. Cette année, vous vous joindrez aux autres magiciens pour la fête du Don. Je sais que vous êtes impatients, mais ce n'est pas une expérience facile, pas plus qu'agréable. Ne vous laissez pas submerger. Vous savez comment faire, pas vrai ?

Oikawa hocha gravement la tête. Tout le monde l'avait appris, dans la maison des maîtres.

— Kageyama ?

— Oui, je sais.

— Bien. Vous participerez au repas avec les autres magiciens — vous connaissez un ou deux apprentis, si je ne m'abuse — puis les novices s'occuperont de la suite des événements. Es-tu allé voir ta mère, Oikawa ?

Il s'empourpra. Le bonheur de trouver l'Œil lui avait fait oublier ses plus élémentaires responsabilités.

— Tu la retrouveras après la semaine du Souvenir, le rassura l'instructeur. J'irai la voir moi-même, si ça te va.

— Merci, souffla-t-il.

— Et moi ? demanda Kageyama.

Oikawa dut user de toute sa concentration pour ne pas lever les yeux au ciel.

— Ton père a peut-être opté pour une carrière différente, mais c'est toujours un maître. Il participera à la cérémonie, comme toi et moi.

Kageyama afficha une mine soulagée.

— Après ça, reprit l'instructeur, il n'y aura plus que vous deux. Et les novices, bien sûr. Je sais que vous ne les connaissez pas bien, mais ne vous en faites pas. Ils sont passés par là, eux aussi.

— Et vous ? demanda Kageyama.

— Moi aussi, bien sûr. Le domaine des novices est un bel endroit, je m'en souviens très bien. Je n'y ai jamais remis les pieds, bien entendu, mais le noviciat supérieur n'était pas fait pour moi. Rester maître a beaucoup d'avantages, vous savez. Enfin, que cela ne vous empêche pas d'avoir un peu d'ambition — pour ce que j'ai pu voir, vous avez toutes vos chances.

Ils avaient encore le temps avant d'espérer rentrer dans le noviciat supérieur, songea Oikawa. Ses pensées avaient dû se manifester à travers ses traits, car l'instructeur lui adressa un sourire.

— Il est vrai que la route est longue, mais elle n'est pas dénuée d'intérêt. Tu le verras par toi-même. Maintenant, il est temps pour vous de vous vêtir de façon appropriée. Un novice ne le devient réellement qu'en portant ses couleurs.

Il ramassa une des tenues posées au sol.

— Le manteau de cérémonie, expliqua-t-il, ne sera porté que lors de la fête du Don. Vous porterez le reste de la tenue jusqu'à votre retour du domaine des novices, la semaine prochaine. Vous pouvez laisser vos habits ordinaires ici ; ils vous seront rendus dès votre retour. Je vais retourner auprès des autres, maintenant. Vous pourrez nous rejoindre dès que vous aurez terminé.

Il tendit la tenue à Kageyama, leur adressa un sourire puis quitta la pièce.

Il y eut un moment d'immobilité, puis Kageyama déplia ses vêtements dans un silence déférent. Rouges, comme les novices supérieurs assemblés dans le salon du maître de maison. Rouges, comme l'œil qui, enfin, s'était attardé sur eux alors qu'ils le cherchaient au milieu des étoiles.

Un frisson parcourut l'échine d'Oikawa. Il posa les mains sur le tas devant lui, le cœur empli d'une émotion dont il ne connaissait rien.

Il avait attendu ce moment depuis ce qui lui semblait des siècles. Une éternité.

Il déplia la tunique, caressa le tissu du bout des doigts. Un sourire involontaire apparut sur son visage.

Il porterait la tenue des novices. Il valait quelque chose.

Kageyama se planta devant lui, une large ceinture entre les mains.

— Tu peux m'aider ? Je n'y arrive pas tout seul.

Oikawa le dévisagea plus longtemps que ne l'exigeaient les convenances, puis se redressa.

— Donne-moi ça, dit-il d'un ton impatient.

Il lui passa la ceinture autour de la taille et la referma dans son dos. Après un instant d'hésitation, il se mit face à lui et le jaugea d'un œil critique. Il remit sa tunique en place, refit les attaches mal ajustées, puis replia le col de son manteau en secouant la tête.

— Et remets tes cheveux correctement, conseilla-t-il avec un soupir. Les autres vont nous prendre pour des imbéciles.

Les joues de Kageyama rosirent légèrement, mais il s'exécuta sans protester.

Oikawa s'habilla sans le regarder, concentré sur les décorations au fil d'or du manteau de cérémonie. Du bel ouvrage, aurait dit Iwaizumi. Il se demanda qui l'avait réalisé. Un magicien, peut-être. Les serpents qui s'enroulaient sur les bords de chaque manche paraissaient glisser sur le tissu de laine fine comme les remous d'un cours d'eau.

Au moment de mettre sa propre ceinture, il ne trouva que du vide ; Kageyama la lui tendit timidement, et il la lui prit des mains en détournant les yeux.

— Merci, dit-il quand même.

Kageyama se dépêcha de l'aider à son tour. Quelques ajustements plus tard, ils étaient enfin prêts.

— Allons-y, décréta Oikawa en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Kageyama demeura immobile.

— Quoi ?

— Rien.

Mais il ne bougeait toujours pas. Oikawa revint vers lui, un soupir au bord des lèvres. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il n'avait pas fini de soupirer.

— Tu as peur ? demanda-t-il.

Kageyama haussa les épaules.

— Tu ne vas pas mourir, dit Oikawa. C'est juste une cérémonie de rien du tout. Ton père sera là, de toute façon. (Après une hésitation, il ajouta :) Et moi aussi.

— Et si ça ne marche pas ?

— Qu'est-ce qui ne marcherait pas ?

— Si je garde tout avec moi, et que je deviens un spectre ?

— Ne sois pas ridicule.

— Mais je n'ai rien vu... peut-être qu'il ne veut pas de moi.

— Tu as vu l'œil, lui rappela Oikawa. C'est suffisant. Et puis, ça n'a rien à voir. Les autres novices s'en rendraient compte, tu ne crois pas ? Arrête de t'inquiéter pour rien. Ils nous attendent, alors on y va.

Cette fois, Kageyama le suivit avec réticence, et ils rejoignirent le groupe sans échanger un mot de plus.

* * *

L'odeur de la fumée s'était faite moins irritante avec l'avancée de la nuit, ou peut-être l'excitation du moment l'avait-elle simplement éclipsée.

Debout entre Kageyama et un apprenti qu'il connaissait à peine, Oikawa ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder le ciel. Là où l'éclat du feu avait effacé la plupart des étoiles, l'Œil du serpent brillait clair. Oikawa réalisa qu'il la verrait désormais chaque semaine du Don. Il se sentit parcouru d'un frisson de fierté.

Kageyama levait les yeux aussi, parfois, puis le flot continuel des magiciens captait à nouveau son attention. Il devait chercher son père, songea Oikawa. Les maîtres présents chez le deuxième novice s'étaient déjà placés, mais il restait quelques espaces vides.

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour que les personnes manquantes arrivent enfin, saluant les magiciens autour d'eux, riant parfois d'un commentaire ou d'une plaisanterie lancée au passage. Le père de Kageyama était là, lui aussi, vêtu de ses habits bleus de maître, et il ne tarda pas à apercevoir son fils à qui il adressa un signe de la main. Le visage de Kageyama s'illumina d'un sourire radieux.

Oikawa, lui, ne reconnut personne parmi la foule des spectateurs amassés autour d'eux. Il imagina Iwaizumi et sa mère, quelque part au milieu du public, le cherchant peut-être des yeux. La solitude s'insinua en lui sans qu'il s'en aperçoive. Elle se dissipa à l'instant où Kageyama le bouscula d'un mouvement distrait.

Les brouhahas de la foule se transformèrent en chuchotements, et enfin elle se tut. Le deuxième novice s'avança au centre du cercle formé par les magiciens. La tension monta d'un cran.

— Mes amis, dit-il d'une voix forte. Nous voici réunis à nouveau.

Oikawa avait entendu son discours à de nombreuses reprises, mais c'était la première fois qu'il lui était adressé.

— Aujourd'hui, nous remercions les dieux pour le don qui nous a été accordé. Sous le regard du serpent, nous exprimons notre plus profonde reconnaissance.

Il balaya le cercle du regard.

— Mais cette semaine de réjouissances et de fête touche bientôt à sa fin. Nous ne pouvons accepter ce cadeau plus longtemps, car nos corps mortels ne sont pas dignes de le recevoir.

Il leva les bras vers le ciel, les yeux tournés vers l'étoile.

— Nous l'avons arrosé de notre savoir, laissé éclore dans notre corps indigne. Cette nuit, sous ton Œil, le cycle se termine comme il a commencé : par le don de ce qui nous est le plus précieux, car nous n'en avons pris soin que pour pouvoir te le rendre dans tout son éclat. Permets-nous de nous délester de ce poids qui pèse sur nos faibles épaules, et laisse-nous accueillir le germe d'un nouveau don !

L'apprenti à la gauche d'Oikawa lui prit la main ; il prit celle de Kageyama, qui la lui tendait déjà.

Son cœur battait contre ses tempes, son souffle bloqué quelque part dans sa gorge.

— Notre vie t'appartient, ô Nohebi !

L'étoile se mit à luire plus fort, ou peut-être était-ce un effet de son imagination. Ils la fixèrent une seconde encore, son reflet au cœur de leurs pupilles, puis, comme on soufflait une bougie, elle s'éteignit.

Le monde devint noir et insonore.

Une main glacée enfoncée dans sa poitrine. Oikawa ne comprenait pas. Il sentit la vie le quitter avec la douceur d'une brise d'été, un vide abyssal s'écouler dans ses veines, à travers sa peau, l'envahir jusqu'aux moindres recoins de son être. Ses jambes s'affaiblirent, puis son corps entier. Il tenta de respirer, en vain. Il voulut serrer la main de Kageyama, s'assurer qu'il était toujours là, mais il ne trouva rien, rien d'autre que la morsure du néant, eau froide, doigts maigres agrippés à ses poignets, et il s'en allait loin, loin, trop loin pour que quiconque ne puisse le rattraper. Un cri dans la brume, à une éternité d'ici, mais, cette fois, l'Œil ne le regardait pas : personne ne le regardait.

Il n'avait plus rien à offrir.

La terreur se chargea de remplir chaque espace vide, un plan de lierre se glissant entre chaque crevasse, chaque anfractuosité, ses feuilles se déployant au milieu des ténèbres.

Il y avait eu quelque chose, en dedans, quelque chose qui avait toujours été là, mais voilà qu'il ne trouvait plus rien. La solitude lui compressa la poitrine comme un étau. Il sut qu'elle y resterait jusqu'à ce qu'il se défasse, qu'il tombe en poussière, et que son âme brisée s'arrête aux portes de l'Éternel. S'il avait valu quelque chose un jour, c'était terminé.

Le don s'en est allé, pensa-t-il. J'aurais dû comprendre. J'aurais dû...

Il aurait voulu pleurer.

Kageyama pleurait.

Ses doigts avaient lâché les siens, et il s'était accroupi au sol, les mains sur le visage, le corps secoué de sanglots silencieux. Oikawa le fixa un moment, incapable de savoir où il se trouvait ni pourquoi il se trouvait là. Il avait perdu quelque chose d'important. Quelque chose d'essentiel.

— Kageyama, articula-t-il, et celui-ci releva lentement la tête.

Il l'aida à se redresser, puis jeta un regard autour de lui. Les gens s'étaient remis à parler doucement, les mots franchissant à peine la barrière de leurs lèvres. Le deuxième novice, au centre, n'avait même pas frémi.

— C'est terminé, déclara-t-il.

Et, comme s'il s'agissait d'un murmure du ciel, le cercle se défit.


	3. Le domaine des novices

Assemblés devant le pont qui menait à la forêt, les novices attendaient en silence. Les rires et les chansons étaient loin désormais ; la ville commençait tout juste à s'endormir, et la nuit ne résonnait plus que du bruissement des feuilles et de la respiration sifflante de quelques magiciens fatigués.

De ça, et des sanglots de Kageyama qui, les mains devant la bouche, tentait vainement de les étouffer.

Il n'avait pas arrêté depuis le retour de don. Trois heures s'étaient écoulées, et Oikawa commençait sérieusement à manquer de patience. Il avait réussi à l'éviter pendant tout le repas, l'abandonnant aux bons soins de son père, mais les maîtres et tous les autres s'en étaient allés, ne laissant derrière eux que les magiciens vêtus du rouge des novices.

Ils n'étaient pas tellement nombreux, songea Oikawa. La plupart étaient des adultes qu'il avait aperçus en ville, à l'occasion des marchés ou des diverses festivités qui ponctuaient l'année. Certains devaient avoir l'âge de sa mère, d'autres semblaient plus âgés encore. Le plus vieux, recroquevillé sur lui-même, ne leur avait pas accordé un regard de toute la soirée.

Oikawa se demanda à quel moment leur don avait éclos, à quel âge ils étaient parvenus à revenir au noviciat, si la perspective de tant d'années d'études les avait effrayés ou, au contraire, les avait ravis. S'ils étaient restés en ville, ou s'ils étaient partis ailleurs, dans la capitale, ou au sein du sanctuaire qu'ils encensaient tant.

Le deuxième novice avait dû en passer par là, lui aussi. Pourtant il était revenu ici, à Hebison, et continuait à accompagner les jeunes magiciens pour leur première cérémonie, comme si cette tâche avait plus d'importance que de travailler avec les plus grands.

Pour l'instant, face à la forêt, il ne laissait rien paraître. Il lui fallut un moment pour se tourner vers les autres, les détailler un à un, puis porter les mains à sa poitrine dans ce qui ressemblait à une prière silencieuse.

— Comme le destin est cruel, déclara-t-il, de nous priver ainsi de notre lien avec le ciel. Mais nous attendrons, comme toujours. La douleur de cette perte n'est pas sans utilité. Parfois, il est bon de se souvenir que rien n'est acquis.

Il baissa les yeux vers Kageyama et s'autorisa un sourire à peine perceptible.

— Rien n'est acquis, répéta-t-il, mais aussi sûrement que l'an clair laisse place à l'an obscur, le don nous sera offert à nouveau. C'est cette certitude qui vous permettra de faire face, comme elle nous a toujours permis de le retourner sans tristesse et sans peur. Gardez la tête haute. Nourrissez l'espoir qui lutte pour renaître dans votre cœur. Souvenez-vous de ce qui lui était cher, et remerciez l'Œil du serpent de vous l'avoir repris. Nul n'a le droit de fouler cette terre en pensant qu'il en a la pleine propriété.

Oikawa soutint son regard aussi longtemps qu'il le put. Kageyama, lui, reniflait à grands bruits. Oikawa le soupçonna de ne rien avoir écouté du discours du deuxième novice, quand bien même lui était-il directement adressé.

L'homme se tourna à nouveau vers la forêt, puis il dit :

— Il est temps pour nous de rejoindre notre domaine. Prenez garde à ceux qui vous guettent le long du chemin. Les spectres ne peuvent traverser les barrières, mais ils n'en restent pas moins dangereux. Restez groupés, et rien de fâcheux ne vous arrivera. Il serait dommage de perdre nos jeunes pousses alors qu'elles commencent tout juste à fleurir.

Oikawa se raidit. La forêt lui avait toujours été interdite, comme elle l'était à tous ceux qui n'avaient aucun moyen de s'en défendre. Il n'y avait jamais mis les pieds. Il avait bien essayé une fois, petit, inconscient ce qui se cachait à l'intérieur, mais sa mère l'avait arrêté juste à temps et il se souvenait de la terreur qu'elle lui avait inspirée ce soir-là comme si c'était hier. Comme tous les autres, il n'avait appris ce qui s'y terrait qu'après, lorsque Kuroo y avait été emmené, et surtout lorsqu'il en était sorti.

Le deuxième novice se mit en route, immédiatement suivi par le reste du groupe, Kageyama excepté. Oikawa s'avança sur le pont, puis marqua un arrêt. L'enfant ne le regardait même pas. Il fixait ses pieds comme s'il y avait découvert les dieux en personne.

— Tobio-chan, l'appela-t-il en tâchant de masquer l'irritation qui le rattrapait à grands pas. Ils partent sans nous.

— Je ne veux pas y aller, répondit Kageyama d'une voix tremblante.

— Reste, alors.

Il avança un peu, en espérant que Kageyama se reprenne, mais le garçon resta immobile.

— Ce n'est pas le moment de faire une crise, siffla Oikawa en retournant sur ses pas. Tu veux rester ici tout seul ?

Kageyama n'eut d'autre réaction qu'un reniflement appuyé.

— Tant pis pour toi, soupira Oikawa. Ne viens pas te plaindre si tes pouvoirs ne reviennent jamais.

Il ignora l'inspiration terrifiée que prenait Kageyama et repartit vers la forêt. Il n'eut pas à attendre, cette fois. Son prénom résonna par-dessus les ronronnements de la rivière, et Oikawa ne put s'empêcher de grincer des dents.

— Ne me laisse pas tout seul, sanglota Kageyama.

— C'est ce que j'essaie de faire, figure-toi. Ça m'aiderait si tu te décidais enfin à bouger de là. De quoi t'as peur, exactement ?

Ils connaissaient tous les deux la réponse, mais aucun n'osa le dire à voix haute. Depuis l'orée du bois, les troncs menaçants semblaient darder sur eux un regard sinistre. La main de Kageyama trouva le poignet d'Oikawa dans l'obscurité grandissante. Ce dernier espéra qu'il ne l'avait pas vu tressaillir.

— Il faut qu'on y aille. Ils ne nous attendront pas. La voie est protégée, de toute façon. Rien ne pourra t'arriver si tu restes sur le chemin.

C'était du moins ce qu'avait assuré le deuxième novice. Lui-même n'en était pas convaincu, mais les doigts de Kageyama se détendirent légèrement. Il finit par le lâcher pour s'agripper à la manche de sa tenue de cérémonie.

— T'as quel âge, exactement ? soupira Oikawa.

Ils traversèrent enfin le pont et pénétrèrent dans la forêt. Le vent, entre les arbres, émit une plainte lugubre.

Comme Oikawa l'avait craint, personne ne les avait attendus. Il pensa d'abord à un simple accident, un moment d'inattention, peut-être, puis l'idée l'effleura qu'ils les avaient abandonnés là en connaissance de cause. Il balaya rapidement cette réflexion. Les novices n'avaient aucune raison d'agir de la sorte. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'était capable de se défendre, surtout pas après le retour de don.

Ils poursuivirent néanmoins leur route. La forêt commença à se refermer sur eux, mais les adultes n'étaient nulle part en vue. Par chance, le chemin était éclairé par quelques lanternes allumées çà et là. Des talismans enroulés sur les branches des arbres ondoyaient autour d'eux comme autant d'esprits bienveillants. La plupart paraissaient récents ; d'autres, délavés, s'effritaient contre les troncs sur lesquels ils étaient cloués.

Le sentier se mit à grimper après quelques centaines de mètres, et Kageyama manqua de trébucher plus d'une fois. Il ne se plaignit pas pour autant. À vrai dire, depuis leur entrée, aucun d'eux n'avait prononcé le moindre mot.

La forêt écoutait. Elle écoutait si bien qu'Oikawa pouvait la sentir s'épaissir sur le bord du chemin, se rassembler pour mieux les voir, pour saisir le moment où, enfin, ils seraient vulnérables — s'ils ne l'étaient pas déjà.

Un frisson dans les feuilles noires.

Oikawa s'immobilisa.

— Oikawa-s...

Ce dernier fit taire Kageyama d'un geste. Il gardait les yeux fixés sur un grand arbre, à quelques pas du chemin, trop éloigné pour qu'on songe à y clouer un charme quelconque, mais bien visible depuis la route.

Une silhouette sombre se balançait sur une branche, ses contours incertains se fondant dans la nuit. Ils savaient tous les deux ce dont il s'agissait. Ils la regardèrent, et la silhouette les imita. Elle ne fit aucun mouvement dans leur direction.

— Il faut qu'on avance, murmura Oikawa d'une voix tendue. Viens.

Il saisit Kageyama par le bras et le tira en avant.

Il crut pendant un instant avoir semé le spectre qui, semblait-il, n'était pas descendu de son perchoir après leur départ. Il comprit bien vite qu'il avait eu tort ; quelques mètres plus loin, ce n'était pas une, mais six silhouettes qui les suivaient du regard depuis le bord du chemin, dangereusement proche de la route, leurs visages indistincts mangés par de petits yeux absorbant la lumière des lanternes comme un abysse sans fond. Oikawa accéléra. L'un des spectres tendit la main vers eux, mais se retrouva arrêté par une barrière invisible.

Ils étaient si grands, dans ses cauchemars, imposants, prêts à le dévorer d'une seule bouchée. Ceux-là ne ressemblaient en rien aux monstres qui peuplaient les légendes. Ils étaient petits, presque frêles, leurs corps fragiles semblables à la flamme d'une bougie ondulant dans l'obscurité étouffante. Certains les lorgnaient sans bouger. D'autres, la cavité sombre qui leur servait de bouche ouverte sur un cri silencieux, leur faisaient signe de les rejoindre d'une main. Une ombre presque invisible s'était accroupie non loin d'eux et grattait le sol de ses doigts maigres.

Oikawa retint son souffle. Quelque part sur le chemin, Kageyama s'était à nouveau accroché à lui. Ses yeux restaient obstinément posés sur la route, et il ne disait rien.

Le spectre accroupi cessa de gratter et se redressa.

— Oikawa-san, le pressa Kageyama.

Oikawa exhala longuement. Il ne prit conscience de la sueur qui lui coulait dans le dos qu'une fois qu'ils reprirent leur avancée.

Quand ils arrivèrent enfin au sommet, ils tremblaient tous les deux ; le novice qui les attendait devant le grand portail de bois recouvert de charmes écarlates les évalua d'un œil impassible. Oikawa eut la très nette sensation qu'il était supposé dire quelque chose. Il s'en trouva incapable.

— Ce domaine appartient aux novices, les informa l'homme d'une voix grave, et aux novices seuls. Nulle autre âme ne peut pénétrer entre ces murs, magiciens ou non. Profitez bien de l'honneur qui vous est accordé. Vous ne reverrez pas cet endroit de sitôt.

Puis il ouvrit le portail et les invita à entrer.

* * *

Derrière la forêt se trouvait davantage de forêt, et quelque part au sein de celle-ci, à l'issue d'un sentier emprunté par les novices depuis la nuit des temps, un point d'eau brumeux traversé par un pont de bois que les siècles avaient à peine grignoté. Plus loin, le chemin escaladait le flanc de la montagne, et tout au-dessus se dressait une maison de pierre sombre, peut-être aussi vieille que la magie elle-même.

Kageyama n'avait plus fait un pas depuis qu'il l'avait remarquée. Baignée par la lueur dorée des lanternes, elle se détachait du paysage comme la lune dans la nuit.

— Avance, lui intima Oikawa en le poussant d'une main dans le dos.

Le novice qui les avait fait entrer avait quitté le sentier pour être remplacé par un homme d'une quarantaine d'années a l'air plutôt affable. Un serpent rouge était tatoué derrière son oreille et redescendait dans sa nuque, à l'abri des regards. Kageyama eut l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part. Oikawa, lui, ne faisait pas grand cas de son apparition. Il gardait les yeux sur les arbres, les sourcils froncés, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que des spectres en surgissent à tout instant.

L'homme dut constater la même chose, car il dit :

— Cet endroit est aussi sûr qu'on puisse l'être. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ceux qui rôdent. Ils ne rentreront pas.

Oikawa se tourna vers lui.

— Je ne m'inquiète pas, répondit-il.

Son mensonge ne trompa personne. Kageyama chercha son regard, mais ne le trouva pas.

— Une bonne nouvelle, commenta l'homme. Je m'appelle Kurosu Norimune. Je suis responsable des jeunes magiciens à Hebison. Nous serons donc amenés à nous rencontrer plus d'une fois à l'avenir.

Sur ces mots, il sourit. Kageyama décida qu'il l'aimait bien.

Kurosu leur fit signe de le suivre sur le sentier. Les roches qui bordaient le chemin étaient recouvertes de petites inscriptions à peine lisibles et de gravures alambiquées, et de temps en temps Kageyama distinguait une queue de serpent ou une feuille de lierre entre les caractères stylisés de ce qui devait être des prières silencieuses. Il eut le plus grand mal à ne pas interrompre son ascension pour les regarder de plus près. Heureusement, Oikawa se chargeait de le rappeler à l'ordre, et ils atteignirent enfin une volée de larges escaliers de pierre qui s'arrêtaient devant un petit bâtiment invisible depuis l'entrée du domaine.

— Il se fait tard, déclara Kurosu. Vous dormirez ici cette nuit, ainsi que toutes les suivantes.

— On ne va pas plus loin ? demanda Oikawa.

Il paraissait étrangement irrité. Kageyama s'agita, mal à l'aise. Il n'avait pas envie de s'arrêter ici. Il voulait redescendre et poser ses mains sur la roche froide jusqu'à percevoir ce qu'elle cherchait à lui dire.

L'homme lui adressa un sourire compréhensif.

— Le domaine des novices est vaste, dit-il. Vous aurez tout le temps de l'explorer au cours de la semaine, quoiqu'il ne vous soit pas entièrement accessible. Le bâtiment principal, que vous avez vu d'en bas, n'est pas ouvert pour l'instant.

Kageyama attendit une explication, mais Kurosu n'ajouta rien. Il ouvrit l'annexe et les invita à entrer.

Ils traversèrent un couloir aux murs d'un brun presque noir. Des voix et des rires s'élevaient derrière quelques portes, mais ils ne croisèrent personne, et une fois qu'ils parvinrent à leur chambre, une pièce plutôt modeste mais éclairée de bougies, personne ne vint à leur rencontre. Kurosu leur promit qu'on viendrait les chercher le lendemain, puis disparut dans le couloir.

Oikawa se dirigea vers les armoires et déplia un futon sans piper mot. Kageyama, lui, resta debout contre la porte, soudain trop conscient du silence qui régnait dans la pièce. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'avait rien à partager. Alors il partit chercher un deuxième futon, l'étendit à son tour, puis s'agenouilla au bout.

Oikawa dégota deux chemises de nuit d'une petite malle en bois lustré, lui en tendit une, se changea et s'allongea, le tout sans lui accorder un regard. Kageyama se demanda s'il lui reprochait quelque chose. Il n'osa pas lui poser la question.

À la place, il plia ses vêtements de novice et les rangea dans un coin avec le plus grand soin. Il ne parvenait toujours pas à croire qu'il s'agissait bien des siens. Il enfila sa chemise de nuit et se blottit sous le drap pour s'endormir quasiment dans l'instant.

Quand il se réveilla, le lendemain, il comprit rapidement qu'il avait pleuré dans son sommeil. Il tenta d'effacer les traces de larmes de son visage. Il ne remarqua pas qu'Oikawa était déjà bien éveillé et sursauta lorsqu'il leva la voix.

— Ça va être comme ça toute la semaine, tu sais, dit-il.

Son timbre était clair, si bien qu'on l'aurait cru debout depuis des heures. Kageyama pinça les lèvres.

— Tu devrais t'y faire, poursuivit Oikawa. Ce n'est pas comme si on avait vraiment possédé le don, de toute façon. C'était juste un avant-goût.

 _Ah, ça_ , se dit Kageyama. Mais il le savait. La magie — son absence — n'avait plus d'importance. Il pensait aux serpents dessinés sur la roche. À celui qui rampait sur la peau du novice de la veille. Il en recevrait un, lui aussi. Et alors, alors seulement, il saurait tout.

— Il va revenir ? demanda Kageyama.

Oikawa lui lança un regard perplexe.

— Bien sûr qu'il va revenir. Le deuxième novice l'a dit hier. Tu n'écoutes jamais rien, pas vrai ?

Et Oikawa ne comprenait jamais rien.

— Je voulais parler de l'homme d'hier, précisa-t-il alors.

— L'homme d'hier... Kurosu-san ?

Kageyama acquiesça. Il lissa distraitement un pan de sa tunique.

— Je l'avais déjà vu, lâcha-t-il à l'étourdie.

— Évidemment. Il vit en ville, au cas où. Et puis, il est passé troisième novice il n'y a pas si longtemps. Juste avant que Kuroo disparaisse. Je suppose que t'étais là.

Kageyama n'en savait rien. Ce qu'il savait, par contre, c'était que Kuroo n'avait pas disparu.

Il était mort.

Il déglutit difficilement. Quelque chose lui effleura l'esprit, comme un bourdonnement désagréable, mais il se trouva incapable de le décrypter.

— Ne me regarde pas comme ça, siffla Oikawa en se détournant de lui. Et ne me parle plus. Je t'ai assez entendu cette nuit.

— Je n'ai rien dit...

— T'as passé ton temps à geindre, j'ai à peine fermé l'œil. Pourquoi tu n'irais pas voir ce qu'ils font, tiens ? Je suis sûr qu'ils seront ravis de te voir.

La conversation était close. Kageyama soupira et obéit.

Il n'y avait toujours personne, dans les couloirs, pas un bruit derrière les portes non plus. Les novices avaient quitté les lieux. Ils devaient s'être rendus dans l'autre maison, celle qui dominait la forêt ; ou bien ils s'étaient simplement éclipsés ailleurs, près du pont, à graver des serpents sur les pierres.

Le parquet craquait sous ses pieds. La grande porte coulissante qui menait à l'extérieur était entrouverte, et dehors on entendait le gazouillis rassurant des oiseaux. Il se surprit à penser que la forêt n'était peut-être pas aussi terrible qu'on la lui avait décrite, pas pleine de cris et de chants trompeurs, ni accompagnée de promesses de souffrance et de mort.

Il avait vu les spectres, après tout, et il était toujours là. Il s'était tenu au milieu d'eux et n'en avait suivi aucun. Alors peut-être les histoires n'étaient-elles que cela. Des histoires.

Des mensonges.

Il sortit. Les adultes n'étaient nulle part en vue. Il caressa l'idée de descendre vers le pont, puis y renonça. Peut-être n'était-il pas supposé être éveillé, après tout. Peut-être lui avait-on ordonné de rester dans la chambre jusqu'à ce qu'on vienne le chercher et que, dans son excitation, il avait oublié.

Mais non. Oikawa le lui aurait dit en le voyant partir. Il lui en voulait pour cette nuit, mais pas assez pour lui attirer des ennuis dès le premier jour. Il l'espérait, du moins.

Il leva les yeux vers le promontoire et la maison qui y était bâtie. Les adultes devaient s'y trouver. Peut-être même l'avaient-ils invité à les y rejoindre. Le troisième novice n'en avait-il pas parlé, la veille ? N'avait-il pas promis de l'y accueillir ?

Oui, il en était certain. On l'attendait là-bas, en haut du chemin, devant les portes du bâtiment principal.

Comme personne n'était présent pour le lui interdire, il prit le sentier qui menait sur le promontoire. Chacun de ses pas le confortait un peu plus dans sa décision. Il faisait ce qu'il était censé faire. Il finirait là où il devrait être.

Un grand portail de bois l'arrêta dans son élan, juste au bout du chemin. Il essaya de l'ouvrir, en vain. Il resta hermétique à toutes ses tentatives, et plus il tirait sur la poignée, plus le besoin de se trouver derrière se faisait omniprésent, comme une démangeaison qu'il ne parvenait pas à soulager, une soif qu'il désespérait de jamais étancher. Il serra les dents et frappa sur le bois. Personne ne lui répondit.

Quelque chose n'allait pas du tout. Quelqu'un devait l'avoir oublié.

_Mais c'est ridicule. Ils savent que je dois..._

— Kageyama.

Il ne réagit pas. Il se remit à tirer sur la poignée, mais une main retira la sienne avec délicatesse.

— Tobio-kun, l'appela à nouveau le troisième novice. Tu es déjà debout ?

Kageyama cilla. Le portail n'avait pas bougé.

— Retournons en bas. Le petit-déjeuner est servi, et tu n'es même pas habillé. Oikawa t'attend, tu sais ? C'est ton compagnon, cette semaine. Ne l'oublie pas.

Il l'éloigna de la porte d'une main sur l'épaule, puis le poussa gentiment vers le sentier. Kageyama le vit jeter un dernier coup d'œil derrière lui. Une étrange impression d'échec lui compressa brièvement la poitrine, puis s'évanouit aussi soudainement qu'elle était apparue.

Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il était monté jusqu'ici.

Il partit rejoindre Oikawa, et lorsque celui-ci lui demanda où il était allé, il ne répondit rien.

* * *

Ils passèrent le premier jour à pratiquer diverses techniques de méditation, et le deuxième ne fut pas bien différent, si bien qu'Oikawa commençait à craindre qu'ils n'apprendraient rien d'autre, si on pouvait seulement parler d'apprentissage. Il connaissait déjà la plupart d'entre elles — il les avait étudiées dans la maison des maîtres — et elles se trouvaient être d'un ennui mortel, ce qui n'était pas exactement l'idée qu'il s'était faite de sa première semaine en tant que magicien confirmé.

Kageyama non plus ne semblait pas s'en accommoder. Oikawa aurait juré l'avoir vu somnoler une fois ou deux, mais les novices ne le lui reprochaient même pas. Il constata d'ailleurs bien vite que leur indulgence ne s'appliquait qu'à Kageyama. Jamais à lui.

— Ton impatience finira par causer ta perte, le réprimanda un quatrième novice au milieu de la semaine. Si tu ne parviens pas à te calmer un peu, tu finiras comme tous les autres. Tu les as bien vus, là dehors, non ?

Masquant son agacement du mieux qu'il le pouvait, Oikawa hocha la tête.

— Je sais ce qu'on raconte, poursuivit l'homme, mais ceux que tu as croisés n'étaient pas tous des magiciens ratés. Certains étaient exactement comme toi, incapables de canaliser ce qui leur avait été gracieusement offert, et regarde où ça les a menés.

— Je fais ce que je peux, rétorqua Oikawa.

Il regretta immédiatement d'avoir ouvert la bouche. Par chance, le novice ne lui répondit que par un regard méprisant.

— Bon courage, dans ce cas. Je ne te vois même pas passer apprenti.

Puis il se dirigea vers Kageyama, et son visage se radoucit aussitôt, comme le faisaient ceux de tous les adultes du domaine. Oikawa en eut la nausée, mais il serra les dents. Les novices étaient comme les autres, finalement. Ils ne voyaient que ce qu'ils voulaient bien voir. Ils cajolaient Kageyama comme s'il venait tout juste d'entrer à l'école, un gamin incapable de réfléchir par lui-même. Leur attitude était écœurante.

On lui avait toujours promis que l'âge n'avait aucune importance aux yeux des novices, que les nouveaux magiciens étaient tous accueillis de la même façon. Force était de constater qu'on lui avait menti.

Le troisième jour tirait sur sa fin quand Kurosu le prit à part, l'air inquiet.

— Oikawa-kun, dit-il.

Oikawa retint un soupir. Il savait ce qu'il allait lui dire. Il n'avait pas adressé la parole à Kageyama de la journée, et ce dernier avait probablement dû s'en plaindre, comme il le faisait à chaque fois.

— J'ai entendu dire que les séances de travail ne se passaient pas très bien.

Comment pouvait-il appeler ça du travail ? Ils n'avaient rien fait d'autre que parler et écouter le silence. Les novices espéraient sans doute que la méditation les débarrasserait de leurs pensées parasites.

Ils espéraient trop.

Il ne cessait jamais de penser.

— Je sais que ça paraît futile, dit Kurosu. Kageyama est encore un enfant, mais pas toi. Tu dois comprendre que ce que vous faites est important. Comme tu le sais, le don ne peut se développer que dans un sol sain. Notre objectif est simplement de le rendre le plus fertile possible.

Il sourcilla. Ça n'avait aucun sens pour lui.

— Je ne comprends pas.

Kurosu afficha un sourire.

— Rien n'est plus fécond que le cœur d'un homme. Rien n'est donc plus dangereux. Il est si facile de se laisser submerger par les émotions qui s'y débattent, Oikawa, et si délicat de s'en extraire. Un cœur sain est un cœur patient, placide et réfléchi. Les méthodes que nous avons mises en place pour éviter qu'il ne déborde ont été depuis longtemps éprouvées. Néglige-les, et le don ne fera qu'une bouchée de toi.

Il repensa aux ombres, dehors, accroupies sur les branches d'arbres. La façon dont elles l'avaient regardé. La faim.

Il tressaillit.

— Je sais me contrôler, articula-t-il avec une assurance feinte.

— Je l'espère. Les jeunes novices prometteurs ne courent pas les rues, tu sais ? Joue le jeu tant que le danger est loin. Nous n'avons pas besoin d'un spectre de plus. C'est d'accord ?

Il n'avait pas tellement le choix. Il opina du chef, peu convaincu, puis Kurosu le laissa partir.

Oikawa traversa les couloirs en serrant et desserrant les poings. Il ne se sentait pas spécialement en colère. Il était piégé. Le troisième novice pouvait l'abreuver d'avertissements, s'il en avait envie, mais c'était sans espoir. Celui-ci ne comprenait pas.

Oikawa trouva Kageyama assis devant leur chambre, comme s'il n'avait pas osé y entrer sans lui. Quand il ouvrit la bouche pour lui adresser la parole, Oikawa lui tourna ostensiblement le dos. Discuter ne mènerait à rien. Il n'avait rien à dire, ni à Kurosu ni à personne d'autre, et certainement pas à Kageyama.

Comme d'habitude, ce dernier s'endormit sitôt allongé. Oikawa, lui, attendit le sommeil durant ce qui lui sembla des heures. Ses pensées tourbillonnaient dans sa tête comme le vent d'automne, rapides et inintelligibles, et il n'en avait déchiffré aucune lorsqu'il sombra enfin.

Les gémissements apeurés de Kageyama le réveillèrent au milieu de la nuit. Oikawa tenta d'abord de ne pas en tenir compte, mais le bruit l'empêcha de se rendormir. Il finit par s'asseoir, aussi alerte qu'au lever du soleil.

Kageyama prit une inspiration angoissée. Il se retourna une fois, deux fois, et Oikawa eut le sentiment qu'il était aux prises avec un terrible monstre de cauchemar. Il hésita un moment avant de lui secouer doucement l'épaule. Kageyama ouvrit les yeux, le souffle court, et ne se détendit que lorsque son aîné regagna sa couche, un peu inquiet.

— Tu faisais un cauchemar, dit Oikawa en guise d'excuses.

Kageyama le dévisagea, apathique. Oikawa haussa les épaules, persuadé qu'il ne lui répondrait pas, puis Kageyama expliqua d'un ton incertain :

— Je rêvais de la forêt.

— Ah.

C'était compréhensible. Lui-même n'en rêvait pas, mais y penser lui donnait des frissons.

— Kuroo-san m'attendait à l'intérieur. Il disait... que je devais le suivre... et que ma magie ne reviendrait jamais, et...

Il hoqueta. Oikawa soupira.

— C'est qu'un rêve, Tobio-chan.

— Et s'il avait raison ? Si elle ne revient jamais ? Kuroo-san...

—... n'en savait pas plus que le deuxième novice, et il est revenu depuis longtemps. Qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire là-dedans, de toute façon ? Tu ne le connaissais même pas.

Seul le silence lui répondit. Il secoua la tête et s'assit en face de Kageyama.

— Ta magie reviendra. C'est comme ça, c'est tout. Arrête de t'en faire, je suis sûr que tu auras tout oublié dans une semaine ou deux.

— D'accord, murmura Kageyama.

Oikawa leva les yeux au ciel.

— Essaie au moins d'avoir l'air convaincant, la prochaine fois. Allez, dors. Tu t'inquiètes pour rien.

Kageyama obéit sans protester. Après quelques secondes, Oikawa l'imita. Il écouta un moment la respiration de son camarade de chambre, et quand celle-ci s'apaisa enfin, il ferma les paupières.

Elles ne restèrent pas closes bien longtemps.

Un grondement sourd résonna dans la pièce, suffisamment puissant pour les arracher du sommeil tous les deux, et Kageyama recula aussitôt vers le mur, le plus loin possible de la porte, les bras enroulés autour de ses genoux. Il y eut un moment de déséquilibre terrifiant, et Oikawa eut la très nette impression que quelque chose était entré dans le domaine, que quelque chose rôdait dehors, les attendant derrière la porte de la chambre pour se jeter sur eux à la première occasion.

— Oikawa-san, murmura Kageyama.

Oikawa se tourna vers lui. Ils patientèrent quelques minutes, mais rien ne vint perturber le silence ambiant.

— Je crois que c'est parti, dit Oikawa à voix basse.

Kageyama secoua la tête.

— Ils sont encore là, marmonna-t-il. Oikawa-san, et s'ils rentraient ici ? S'ils avaient réussi à passer la barrière et...

Oikawa le fit taire d'un geste.

— De quoi tu parles ?

— Des spectres ! s'exclama-t-il comme s'il parlait à un parfait idiot.

Oikawa décida de ne pas relever. Kageyama semblait suffisamment à cran comme ça.

— Ça devait être le tonnerre, c'est tout, le rassura-t-il faiblement.

Il n'y croyait pas, mais s'il se le répétait assez, ça pouvait fonctionner. C'était une explication comme une autre. Rien à craindre. Juste l'orage.

Et, de fait, il commença soudain à pleuvoir, les clapotis de l'eau résonnant tout autour d'eux comme un signe qu'ils n'avaient plus à s'en faire.

— Tu mens, l'accusa tout de même Kageyama.

— C'est encore la période.

Kageyama lui lança un regard sceptique.

— Ne fais pas cette tête. Tu sais que j'ai raison.

— Mais tu ne comprends pas...

— Qu'est-ce que je ne comprends pas ? Que le moindre bruit te fait sursauter ? Il n'y a personne dehors, Tobio-chan. Juste des magiciens en train de dormir à poings fermés. Les spectres ne peuvent pas nous atteindre ici, et les novices ne vont certainement pas te jeter en pâture au premier venu.

— Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ?

— Parce que Kurosu-san m'a assuré qu'on attendrait le dernier jour pour le faire, répliqua Oikawa.

Kageyama n'eut pas l'air d'apprécier la plaisanterie.

— Cet endroit est bizarre, dit-il.

— Évidemment. C'est le domaine des novices. Ils ont toujours été bizarres.

— Non, pas ça — ils sont gentils, mais...

 _Parle pour toi_ , voulut commenter Oikawa, mais il se retint d'ouvrir la bouche. Kageyama parut réfléchir, les traits tirés par l'anxiété.

— Il y a quelque chose d'autre, finit-il par avouer comme s'il s'agissait là d'une réponse à toutes les questions de l'univers.

Oikawa attendit la suite, mais rien ne vint. Il contint un profond soupir. Peut-être les séances de méditations manifestaient-elles enfin leur utilité.

— Quelque chose d'autre, répéta-t-il. Quoi ?

— C'est dans le bâtiment principal. Tu ne l'as pas senti ?

— Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que je sente, exactement ?

Kageyama sembla sur le point de se mettre en colère, puis il enfonça son visage entre ses genoux.

— Ça, chuchota-t-il. Ce n'est pas bon du tout.

— Tu te fais des idées. Même s'il y avait quelque chose, on n'a plus de magie, je te rappelle. On n'est pas capables de « sentir » quoi que ce soit.

Kageyama releva brusquement la tête.

— Je ne l'ai pas inventé !

— Je ne dis pas que tu l'as inventé, corrigea Oikawa avec lassitude. T'as eu peur, c'est tout. Parce qu'on est dans la forêt et que t'as entendu trop d'histoires à son sujet, comme tout le monde.

— Et toi, alors ?

— Tu crois que je me sens toujours à l'aise ? Je sais qu'on est en sécurité ici, c'est tout.

— J'aimerais rentrer à la maison.

Oikawa l'observa longuement.

— Moi aussi, avoua-t-il.

Kageyama revint près de lui.

— Ils ont dit que je m'amuserais bien, dit-il avec une moue déçue.

— Eh bien, répondit Oikawa, ils t'ont menti.

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce que t'es pas plus gros qu'un champignon des bois. Ils ont dû se dire que la vérité te ferait de la peine. Personne n'aurait envie de passer une semaine à méditer, de toute façon.

— Je suis un novice, moi aussi.

Oikawa lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

— Ça alors, un novice ! Félicitations.

Kageyama éloigna sa main en plissant le nez.

— Tu te moques de moi, dit-il d'un ton accusateur.

— Bien vu.

Kageyama attrapa son futon et l'approcha du sien sans demander son avis, puis il se coucha, pensif. Oikawa s'allongea avec un soupir.

— Ils ne l'ont sûrement pas fait pour t'ennuyer, ajouta-t-il quand même. Tu sais comment sont les adultes, hein ? Ils font bien semblant, mais ils ne comprennent jamais rien.

— Toi non plus, remarqua Kageyama.

— Continue comme ça et tu dormiras dans le couloir.

— C'était une blague, répondit-il précipitamment.

— Ouais, c'est ça. Allez, bonne nuit. Et t'as pas intérêt à me réveiller, cette fois.

— Juré.

Kageyama lui adressa un sourire. Personne ne les réveilla plus.

* * *

Accroupi devant le portail, Kageyama traçait par terre des traits informes à l'aide d'une branche trouvée sur le chemin. Entrer dans le bâtiment principal ne lui disait plus rien. Il avait l'estomac noué et la gorge serrée, le tout doublé d'une profonde envie de prendre ses jambes à son cou.

Oikawa, lui, paraissait on ne pouvait plus tranquille, adossé à la porte de bois. Le regard perdu dans le lointain, il avait les bras croisés sur la poitrine, mais ses épaules étaient relâchées, bien différentes de la tension qui les avait crispées depuis le début du séjour. Kageyama l'envia un instant. Puis il se rappela qu'Oikawa ne sentait rien, ce qui expliquait pourquoi il n'avait jamais peur — pas comme lui. Rester enfermer dans un océan de félicité naïve avait quelque chose d'attrayant, mais il préférait la nausée à un sentiment de sécurité illusoire. Savoir où guettait le danger et s'en tenir le plus éloigné possible.

Un novice les avait réveillés aux aurores pour les conduire ici, et les minutes s'écoulaient lentement sans que personne daigne venir les chercher. Kageyama ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait là, et visiblement, Oikawa non plus. Nul n'avait mentionné le bâtiment principal depuis le jour où Kageyama s'en était approché. Il avait vu plus d'un novice s'y rendre, et commençait à croire que la plupart d'entre eux avaient été dévorés par ce qu'il renfermait et dont il se refusait à imaginer la nature. Lui-même s'en était tenu prudemment éloigné.

La répulsion se mêlait si bien à l'attraction que le résultat lui soulevait l'estomac. Il n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir beaucoup pour se convaincre de rester à l'écart, et jusqu'à aujourd'hui, il avait tenu parole. Il espérait ne pas devoir la trahir trop longtemps.

Oikawa laissa échapper un bâillement, le tirant de ses pensées. Il jeta à Kageyama un regard perplexe, puis haussa les épaules et reprit sa contemplation.

Une novice d'une quarantaine d'années les rejoignit une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Les nuages, qui jusque là avaient laissé entrevoir quelques éclaircies, commençaient lentement à tapisser le ciel d'un gris menaçant. Kageyama effaça précipitamment le dessin, et la femme fit semblant de ne pas l'avoir remarqué. Elle les salua d'un signe de tête.

— C'est votre dernier jour ici, c'est ça ? dit-elle tandis que Kageyama se redressait en époussetant ses vêtements. Comment s'est passé votre séjour ?

— Bien, répondirent-ils en chœur.

Elle sourit.

— Je suis ravie de l'entendre. Suivez-moi.

Puis elle se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit à l'aide d'une grande clé. Kageyama sentit son sang se glacer. Oikawa et lui échangèrent un regard, puis le premier demanda, au soulagement du second :

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, là-dedans ?

La novice rangea la clé dans une poche intérieure de sa tenue.

— Beaucoup de choses, mais leur accès est défendu aux novices inférieurs.

 _Elle parle de nous_ , pensa Kageyama. _Tant mieux._ Il n'avait aucune envie d'explorer les lieux. Peut-être la novice prit-elle son soulagement pour de la déception, car elle ajouta :

— C'est un lieu d'étude et de recherche, et ce n'est pas encore de votre niveau. Mais, qui sait ? vous finirez peut-être par y travailler, vous aussi. Ne perdez pas espoir trop vite.

Le quatrième noviciat était encore trop lointain et inaccessible pour que Kageyama en ait seulement effleuré l'idée. Ils entrèrent tandis que la femme refermait le portail derrière eux. Elle les guida non pas vers l'avant du bâtiment qui, écrasant, semblait les jauger de son regard implacable, mais sur le côté, vers une petite porte sombre et discrète entourée de lierre encore humide de la rosée du matin. Elle l'ouvrit.

— Oikawa-kun, dit-elle.

Oikawa hocha la tête. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à Kageyama, puis pénétra dans le bâtiment sans un mot. Quand ce dernier voulut lui emboîter le pas, la novice l'arrêta.

— Non. Ton tour n'est pas encore venu.

Elle avait dit ça d'un ton affable, mais qui n'appelait guère à la discussion. Kageyama attendit une minute, regarda la porte, se tourna vers elle à nouveau.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? demanda-t-il.

Elle sourcilla.

— Tu es bien impatient !

— Il va revenir ?

Elle ne lui répondit que par un sourire, celui qu'on lui adressait quand on voulait qu'il se taise mais qu'on ne souhaitait pas le blesser.

La peur qui sommeillait en lui depuis qu'il était entré dans les bois s'agita dans sa poitrine. Il patienta quelques minutes, mais la porte ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Alors il s'assit par terre, plongea le visage entre ses mains, et pensa à un autre endroit, loin — un lac qui reflétait la lumière du soleil, une plaine sans arbres et un ciel sans nuages, une vieille histoire racontée quand il était à moitié endormi, Kunimi et Kindaichi l'invitant à jouer à la sortie de la classe, quelqu'un qui disait : _On serait devenu amis, toi et moi —_ puis il cessa tout à fait de penser.

Une main sur l'épaule le tira du vide tiède dans lequel il s'était réfugié. Il ne savait pas s'il s'était endormi. Il se sentait mieux qu'avant, plus calme, peut-être, mais toujours un peu malade. La femme avait visiblement profité de son absence passagère pour s'en aller ; le troisième novice — Kurosu-san ? — l'avait remplacée sans qu'il en remarque rien, et il observa Kageyama se lever, le visage dépourvu d'émotions. Il désigna la porte d'un geste.

— C'est ton tour, annonça-t-il.

Il ne lui sourit pas, cette fois.

— Et Oikawa-san ?

Kageyama crut distinguer un éclair d'irritation dans ses yeux. Honteux sans savoir pourquoi, il regarda ailleurs.

— Il t'attend. Va.

Puis il ouvrit la porte, et Kageyama la franchit.

* * *

Le deuxième novice le contemplait sans rien dire. Kageyama, assis sur un tabouret branlant, avait la bouche sèche. L'envie de fuir se disputait à celle, de plus en plus puissante, de s'enfoncer dans la maison, de rejoindre — quoi ? Il n'osait pas se poser la question.

 _Ça_ l'appelait à nouveau.

Son estomac se contracta douloureusement, et il se sentit prêt à rendre tout de suite son maigre repas du matin.

— Comment vas-tu, Tobio ? demanda le deuxième novice.

À dire vrai, il ne savait plus très bien.

— J'ai trop chaud, dit-il, parce que c'était la seule sensation qu'il était parvenu à identifier clairement pendant que les autres, toutes les autres, flottaient encore dans un brouillard opaque.

— Je vois.

Il ne voyait rien du tout. Il n'y avait rien à voir.

— J'aimerais retourner dehors, marmonna Kageyama.

Le deuxième novice ne sembla pas s'en émouvoir.

— Dans une minute.

— Où est Oikawa-san ?

L'homme le jaugea un instant du regard, puis ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un drôle de sourire. Ce sourire n'avait rien de ceux qu'on lui adressait en ville, rien d'agréable ou de bienveillant, et ne laissait pas deviner le plus petit indice de pitié. C'était juste un mouvement, froid et calculé, et Kageyama commença à vouloir vraiment, vraiment rentrer chez lui, avec ou sans Oikawa.

— Qu'est-ce que tu penses de lui ? s'enquit le deuxième novice.

Beaucoup de choses. D'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, il l'avait toujours suivi des yeux. Oikawa était tout ce qu'il n'était pas. Il était grand, intelligent, aimé de tous leurs camarades, de leurs professeurs, des jeunes magiciens. Il avait appris à lire plus vite que n'importe lequel d'entre eux, ce qui avait suscité l'admiration des enfants des classes du matin. Sa mère tenait une auberge, alors il mangeait toujours bien. Et puis, il avait Iwaizumi.

Kageyama avait des amis, bien sûr, mais aucun qui ressemblait à ça.

Il aurait pu être jaloux, envieux, mais il était comme tous les autres, et il l'admirait avec d'autant plus d'ardeur qu'il possédait désormais une chance de l'égaler.

Le deuxième novice l'appela par son nom. Il réfléchit à une façon de répondre satisfaisante.

— Il est...

 _Gentil._ Non. _Patient ?_ Certainement pas. Il pinça les lèvres et serra les poings sur le tissu de son pantalon.

_Je ne sais pas. Je voudrais qu'il m'aime bien. Je pense qu'il ne m'apprécie pas beaucoup._

— Il sait beaucoup de choses, répondit-il finalement.

— Ah bon ?

— J'espère que je serai aussi fort que lui.

 _Qu'on finira par être amis._ Il n'y croyait plus trop. Mais Oikawa ne l'avait pas rejeté en bloc, cette semaine, et c'était un pas en avant.

À sa grande surprise, le deuxième novice rit.

— Je ne pense pas que tu aies de soucis à te faire. Merci, Kageyama. Tu peux y aller.

Pris de court, Kageyama mit un moment avant de se relever. Un homme le guida vers une autre porte, qui menait dans une cour intérieure grouillante d'activité. Le deuxième novice ne les y accompagna pas.

Comme promis, Oikawa l'attendait. Il était assis au bord d'un puits de pierre et lui signifia d'approcher d'un signe de tête. Autour d'eux, une poignée de novices vaquaient à leurs occupations sans plus leur prêter attention. Kageyama s'avança prudemment. Il crut qu'Oikawa lui parlerait, mais celui-ci se contenta de le dévisager comme s'il cherchait à découvrir une vérité dissimulée quelque part dans ses yeux sombres.

Puis ses épaules s'affaissèrent et il détourna le regard. Son expression ne trahissait rien de plus qu'un vague ennui.

— Oikawa-san ? l'interpella Kageyama.

— Tobio-chan ? singea Oikawa sur le même ton.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ?

— La décision du conseil. Ils se demandent s'ils doivent t'envoyer dans la forêt. J'ai entendu dire que la majorité était plutôt pour.

Une brève seconde, la peur serra le cœur de Kageyama, mais il comprit au sourire d'Oikawa qu'il le menait encore en bateau.

— Et pour du vrai ?

— C'est notre dernier jour ici. Qu'est-ce qu'il nous manque, à ton avis ?

Soudain, il revit le serpent enroulé derrière l'oreille du novice du premier jour ; le même que celui qui dormait sur la cheville de son père, un tatouage indélébile qu'il avait toujours regardé avec une sorte de respect craintif et d'envie. Il ouvrit la bouche, la referma. Oikawa haussa un sourcil.

— La marque, Tobio. À croire qu'on ne t'a jamais rien appris.

— Je le savais, mentit Kageyama.

Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle soit faite si tôt.

Il vit tout de suite qu'Oikawa n'achetait pas, mais ils décidèrent tous deux de ne rien en mentionner. Un novice qu'ils ne reconnaissaient pas passa devant eux en leur lançant un regard interrogateur. Oikawa leva les yeux au ciel, mais il resta silencieux.

— Oikawa-san, fit Kageyama, et cette fois Oikawa émit un claquement de langue irrité.

— Arrête ça, siffla-t-il. Tu commences franchement à me taper sur les nerfs.

Kageyama fit la moue.

— Et ne fais pas cette tête, ajouta-t-il Oikawa d'un ton sec.

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce qu'elle me donne des envies de meurtres, Tobio-chan. Depuis le temps, tu devrais le savoir.

Kageyama s'assit à côté de lui. La pierre était un peu humide sous ses paumes. Il les frotta contre sa tunique.

— Tu ne devrais pas plaisanter là-dessus, commenta-t-il.

Lui-même ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où on lui avait répété cette phrase, alors qu'il jouait avec Kunimi et Kindaichi. _Tu trouves ça drôle ? Après ce qui est arrivé à Kuroo ? On ne rigole pas avec ces choses-là, Tobio. Tu ferais mieux de ne pas l'oublier._

Ça, il l'avait retenu.

— Plaisanter sur ? demanda Oikawa.

— La mort d'un enfant, répondit Kageyama d'une voix grave.

Contre toute attente, son aîné éclata de rire.

— Quel enfant ? Tout ce que je vois ici, c'est un petit gobelin énervant. Tu joues bien ton rôle, cela dit. Pas étonnant que tous les adultes le gobent sans broncher.

— Je ne suis pas un gobelin. Et puis, ça n'a rien de drôle.

— Je trouve ça drôle.

— Les dieux vont t'en vouloir.

— Et alors ?

Kageyama fronça les sourcils et pinça les lèvres.

— Alors, ils te transformeront en spectre.

— C'est ce que ta maman t'a raconté ? Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, Tobio-chan. Les dieux se fichent bien de ce qui peut sortir de ma bouche.

— Mais si tu m'assassines...

Oikawa pouffa.

— Même si ça arrivait, qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'ils me fassent ?

Kageyama se sentit soudain un peu inquiet.

— Ils viendraient te chercher, murmura-t-il. Et ils te banniraient de l'Éternel.

C'était ce qu'on lui avait toujours raconté, du moins, mais Oikawa n'avait pas l'air d'y accorder le moindre intérêt.

— Ah, Tobio. Si tu savais.

Il déglutit.

— Quoi ?

— Tu peux punir un homme s'il écrase un serpent, mais pas un serpent qui en dévore un autre. C'est la nature, après tout. C'est comme ça.

— Tu dis n'importe quoi.

— Vraiment ? Alors réfléchis à ça : tuer un enfant est un crime impardonnable, pas vrai ? C'est pire que tout. Même les dieux ne s'y abaisseraient pas.

Sa mère disait la même chose. Il s'entortilla les mains.

— Et alors ? murmura-t-il.

— Alors pourquoi ils me puniraient ? Je suis peut-être plus vieux que toi, mais je _suis_ un enfant aux yeux du ciel. Je ne mourrai pas si facilement. Et puis, je suis sûr qu'ils me pardonneraient quand même. Ils diraient : « Le pauvre, il était si jeune, il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait. » Même s'ils finissaient par venir me chercher, j'aurais encore quelques années devant moi. J'aurais bien le temps de trouver quelque chose. Ça veut dire que si j'étais toi, je ferais attention à ne pas trop m'énerver. Après tout, on ne sait jamais.

Puis il lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

— Je crois qu'ils nous attendent. On y va ?

Kageyama le regarda faire un mouvement vers les novices qui s'étaient attroupés de l'autre côté de la cour. Constatant qu'il ne le suivait pas, Oikawa se retourna.

— T'avales vraiment tout ce qui passe, se plaignit-il. Je plaisantais. Viens.

Kageyama préféra le croire pour cette fois.

* * *

La dame avait l'air aussi vieille que le domaine lui-même. Elle arborait un sourire avenant qui, pourtant, ne calma pas les nerfs à vif d'Oikawa. Son entretien avec le deuxième novice lui restait en travers de la gorge, et les grosses aiguilles alignées sur la table au milieu de la cour ne faisaient rien pour arranger son humeur. Son estomac se contractait douloureusement, et il commençait à avoir le tournis.

— Ça va faire mal ? demanda Kageyama, candide écho de son angoisse.

— Ce n'est pas si terrible, assura Kurosu.

Quelques mots prononcés avec l'accent du mensonge bienveillant. Oikawa grinça des dents. La dame sourit plus grand.

— Ah, dit-elle, les adultes oublient si vite. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Elle le regardait droit dans les yeux. Il haussa les épaules.

— Ne vous en faites pas, leur murmura-t-elle en se penchant vers eux. Ils ne mentent pas volontairement. Les adultes oublient, mais les enfants savent. Ils savent toujours.

Elle prit une aiguille. Oikawa fit de son mieux pour ne rien afficher de la panique qu'elles lui inspiraient. Son geste engendra un silence pesant. La plupart des adultes oubliaient peut-être, mais certains dans l'assemblée devaient en garder quelques souvenirs, car ils grimaçaient déjà.

— La marque est la preuve de votre appartenance à notre communauté, annonça-t-elle d'un ton solennel. Comme le don, elle est offerte aux novices et les accompagnera toute leur vie. C'est Nohebi lui-même qui décide de l'endroit où elle sera gravée. Je ne suis qu'un outil entre ses mains. J'espère que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur.

Elle baissa les yeux vers Oikawa.

— Toi, dit-elle. Donne-moi ta main droite.

Oikawa obéit de mauvaise grâce. L'aiguille étincela dans la lumière des lanternes tout juste allumées. L'encre dont elle était imprégnée avait la couleur du sang frais.

Puis la dame l'enfonça sur le dos de sa main, et Oikawa dut user de toute sa volonté pour retenir une exclamation. Elle n'avait pas menti. Il avait compris dès qu'il l'avait aperçue. Mais savoir qu'on allait avoir mal était une chose ; sentir la douleur fleurir entre ses doigts, courir jusqu'à son poignet, et, pire, croire qu'on en était enfin libéré alors qu'il n'en était rien en était une autre. Oikawa regretta d'avoir jamais voulu mettre les pieds dans le domaine. Il pouvait vivre sans marque. Il rendrait sa tenue de novice et disparaîtrait jusqu'à ce qu'on l'oublie. Iwaizumi le cacherait peut-être. Non, sûrement pas. Il le traiterait de lâche et le renverrait ici, avec un coup de pied en prime.

Il eut droit à un moment de répit, entre la première main et la seconde, puis le travail reprit, et Oikawa concentra toute son attention sur le petit pendentif de pierre taillée qui pendait au cou de la femme. Il en connaissait les moindres aspérités quand elle eut enfin terminé après ce qui lui parut des heures — qui devait être des heures, car lorsqu'il regarda le ciel, le soleil était couché depuis un moment déjà.

Il avait cessé de pleurer après les premières minutes, mais ses yeux le picotaient encore alors qu'il les abaissait vers le tatouage, un serpent qui reliait ses deux mains comme des entraves indélébiles. Sa tête, sur sa main droite, paraissait toute prête à venir dévorer ses doigts ; quant à sa queue, elle s'enroulait autour de son poignet gauche, pareille à un bracelet cramoisi.

Il leva les yeux vers la dame. Elle ne disait rien ; elle prit ses deux mains et fronça les sourcils.

— Un problème ? demanda Kurosu.

Elle hésita.

— Non, dit-elle finalement.

Elle le relâcha et se tourna vers Kageyama.

— C'est ton tour, déclara-t-elle en saisissant une nouvelle aiguille.

C'était encore pire à voir de l'extérieur, si cela était seulement possible. L'aiguille s'enfonçait dans la peau avec une impressionnante facilité, et Kageyama tressaillait chaque fois qu'elle s'approchait de sa gorge. Au grand étonnement d'Oikawa, il ne pleura pas. Les mains sur les genoux, il resta parfaitement immobile, le regard vide, et son aîné comprit rapidement qu'il n'était plus vraiment là, qu'il s'était réfugié ailleurs, dans un lieu où la douleur n'avait de souveraineté sur rien et où le temps s'effritait comme une feuille morte dans le vent.

Il fallait avouer que Kageyama avait toujours été meilleur que lui, à ce jeu-là. Cette pensée le mit un peu mal à l'aise. Il revit le deuxième novice, son regard perçant, la façon dont il l'avait interrogé à son sujet, comme s'il comprenait, qu'il savait déjà tout.

Il n'est pas comme nous, avait-il déclaré avec un sourire sans joie. Là où nous ne sommes que de belles pierres, Kageyama possède toutes les qualités d'un diamant brut. Votre éclat n'est pas comparable. Il ne le sera jamais. Mais tu t'en doutais, n'est-ce pas ?

Kageyama ne revint à lui que lorsque le travail fut complètement terminé. Le serpent n'était pas très grand ; enroulé autour de sa gorge, il sembla disparaître dès qu'il baissa la tête, et Oikawa s'en sentit bizarrement rasséréné.

Son soulagement s'évapora dès qu'il posa les yeux sur la femme. Son visage ne laissait rien paraître, mais elle avait la mâchoire serrée, et la façon dont elle leur tourna le dos en caressant son collier du bout du doigt avait quelque chose troublant.

— Bienvenue parmi les magiciens ! s'exclama Kurosu en leur souriant. Que cette marque vous guide tout au long de votre parcours, et qu'elle vous permette de nous rejoindre à nouveau, lorsque le temps sera venu.

Kageyama dodelina de la tête sans répondre. Oikawa, lui, pinça les lèvres. La dame remballait ses affaires, silencieuse comme une tombe, et les autres novices ne lui prêtaient plus aucune attention.

Dévoré par une soudaine curiosité malsaine, Oikawa décida de traîner à l'arrière du groupe lorsque tous sortirent de la maison principale. Il ne tarda pas à se retrouver à sa hauteur. Si elle avait remarqué son manège, elle n'en dit rien.

— Comment vous vous appelez ? demanda-t-il d'un ton qu'il voulait poli, mais qui ne l'était probablement pas.

La dame baissa les yeux vers lui. Elle mit quelques secondes à répondre, avec un sourire penché :

— Je ne peux pas te le dire. Ça me porterait malheur.

Elle tapota le collier d'un geste absent. Oikawa estima que ce n'était pas bon signe.

— Si vous le dites. Vous êtes de Hebison ?

— Tu m'y as déjà vue ?

— Non.

Mais la plupart des magiciens de Hebison finissaient par quitter la ville, de toute façon, et il était loin de connaître tous leurs visages.

— Si vous n'êtes pas d'ici, alors d'où ? insista-t-il.

Elle plissa un instant les yeux, cherchant sans doute la réponse la plus appropriée.

— Mon village n'a pas de nom, lui confia-t-elle enfin. Mais je ne crois pas que mes origines puissent t'être d'un quelconque intérêt.

Il décida de changer de sujet.

— Vous n'aviez pas l'air très contente de votre travail, là-bas, fit-il remarquer.

Elle lui sourit.

— Personne n'est meilleur que moi. Je suis toujours satisfaite de mon travail.

— Mais vous avez fait une drôle de tête.

Elle le regarda longuement, et il se demanda si elle allait nier. Il ne l'avait pas rêvé, cependant. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle avait vu, mais elle avait vuquelque chose _,_ et il comptait bien découvrir quoi.

— Je suppose, répondit-elle enfin. Je viens de loin, mon garçon. Les coutumes ne sont pas pareilles par là-bas.

Elle désigna les novices d'un geste du menton.

— Il y a des choses qui leur importent peu, mais qui sont chères à mon cœur. Nous ne percevons pas le monde de la même façon.

— Vous avez vu quelque chose, dit Oikawa.

Elle ferma les yeux un instant.

— Je vois toujours quelque chose. La plupart des gens n'aiment pas savoir quoi.

— Je veux savoir, affirma-t-il d'un ton assuré.

— Vraiment ?

Il acquiesça. Elle tendit la main, et il lui offrit la sienne, qu'elle observa un moment.

— La marque vient de Nohebi lui-même, murmura-t-elle. C'est un signe de reconnaissance autant qu'un guide. Elle m'est envoyée quelques heures seulement avant le retour de don, puis je la garde précieusement en mémoire, mais sa signification réelle ne se fait manifeste qu'une fois qu'elle est posée. Le dédain avec lequel les magiciens d'ici la traitent a toujours été insultant.

Elle s'immobilisa. Le groupe s'éloigna d'eux, mais elle les ignora.

— La marque n'est pas un ornement d'apparat, poursuivit-elle en se penchant vers lui. Elle a toujours un sens. Celle que porte ton ami, par exemple, pourrait le conduire à sa perte comme elle pourrait le mener vers des sommets jamais atteints. N'oublie jamais que Nohebi garde un œil fixé sur notre avenir. Il peut partager ses connaissances avec nous à travers les visions, mais pas seulement.

Il repensa au serpent autour de la gorge de Kageyama. Oikawa sentit la sienne se serrer dangereusement.

— Et moi ? demanda-t-il.

Elle soupira.

— Les gens de mon village savent que chaque partie du corps est porteuse de sens. Les mains créent aussi bien qu'elles détruisent. Elles peuvent servir aux plus grands exploits comme aux pires exactions. Les interprétations ont toujours été trop nombreuses, mais je vais te partager la croyance la plus répandue chez les miens.

Elle baissa les yeux vers le tatouage, toujours enflammé.

— La main droite est celle qui punit. La gauche, celle qui sauve. Mais ne le prends pas trop à cœur. Ce genre de tatouage est courant. Choisis la bonne voie, et tout se passera bien.

Il ne la crut pas une seconde. Il regarda sa main droite, fronça les sourcils, comme elle l'avait fait elle-même quelques heures plus tôt.

— Tu voulais savoir, dit la femme. Es-tu satisfait ?

Pas vraiment. Il lui sourit néanmoins.

— Oui, répondit-il. Merci.

— Les enfants savent, après tout. C'est ce qui vous rend dangereux.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'elle entendait par là, mais elle n'approfondit pas la question.

* * *

Ils quittèrent le domaine des novices le soir suivant. Les adultes ne les laissèrent pas seuls, cette fois, et la forêt parut un peu moins dense, un peu moins effrayante, si bien qu'Oikawa se prit une ou deux fois à sourire en écoutant les histoires qui se racontaient autour de lui. Ce n'était pas le cas de Kageyama qui, quelque part à sa droite, se tenait si près de lui qu'il manqua plusieurs fois de le bousculer en route.

Oikawa le vit sursauter quand un bruit sourd résonna au loin, et sa main s'agrippa brusquement à son poignet, sans se soucier du bandage qui y était enroulé.

— C'est juste du bruit, Tobio-chan, soupira Oikawa. Arrête de faire l'enfant.

Kageyama l'ignora. Il ne le relâcha que lorsque l'orée du bois fut enfin en vue.

Les novices s'arrêtèrent avant le pont qui les séparait encore de la ville. Kurosu se plaça face à eux, l'air grave, et posa les mains sur leurs épaules.

— Cette semaine est déjà terminée, déclara-t-il, et le don ne tardera pas à revenir à vous. Vous entamerez votre éducation officielle dès demain. Votre instructeur vous attendra dans le bâtiment qui se situe en face de la maison du deuxième novice. J'imagine que vous voyez duquel je parle.

Ils hochèrent la tête en silence.

— Nous nous reverrons, poursuivit-il avec un sourire, mais j'espère que vous ne tarderez pas trop à revenir dans le domaine.

Oikawa jeta un regard vers la forêt. Le domaine des novices lui resterait interdit pour quelques années désormais, et il y avait encore trop d'obstacles à surmonter avant d'accéder au noviciat supérieur, s'il y parvenait seulement.

— Reposez-vous, leur conseilla Kurosu alors qu'ils traversaient le pont. Vous pouvez y aller.

Kageyama ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Apercevant ses parents qui, au loin, lui adressaient de grands signes de la main, il quitta le groupe en trottinant. Oikawa, lui, ne pressa pas le pas. Personne ne serait là pour l'accueillir. Pas ce soir, en tout cas.

C'était ce qu'il pensait, du moins, mais il ne tarda pas à comprendre qu'il avait tort. Sa mère était absente — elle travaillait à l'auberge qui, à cette période de l'année, affichait probablement complet —, mais Iwaizumi l'attendait de pied ferme, les bras croisés, et sur son visage flottait un air curieux. Le cœur soudain plus léger, Oikawa le rejoignit sans pouvoir réprimer son sourire.

— T'as l'air en forme, commenta Iwaizumi en le voyant arriver.

Oikawa haussa les épaules.

— Bien sûr que je suis en forme, répondit-il. J'ai passé une semaine de rêve. Si je te la racontais, tu n'y croirais pas.

— Et tu t'y es fait un nouvel ami, on dirait.

Il observait Kageyama, qui exhibait fièrement le bandage sous son menton à son père en racontant son séjour avec un enthousiasme qui ne collait pas à ce qu'Oikawa avait vu de lui ces derniers jours.

— Plutôt mourir, dit-il.

— Je vois que ça n'a pas arrangé ta personnalité.

— Ne sois pas déçu. J'ai essayé, mais l'entendre geindre à longueur de journée m'a fait oublier toutes mes résolutions.

— Je suppose que c'est trop tard pour les regrets, soupira Iwaizumi.

— C'est ce que tu dis, mais tu m'attendais quand même.

— Qui, toi ? Pourquoi j'attendrais un demeuré dans ton genre ? Je suis venu pour Tobio, c'est tout. J'avais peur que tu l'aies assassiné dans son sommeil.

— Voyons, Iwa-chan. On ne plaisante pas sur la mort d'un enfant.

Iwaizumi masqua un bâillement.

— Si tu le dis. Tu veux venir chez moi ?

— Non merci.

Iwaizumi haussa un sourcil.

— Mes parents vont t'en vouloir, fit-il remarquer.

— Dis-leur que j'étais fatigué. J'ai passé la nuit dernière à souffrir le martyre.

Il agita les bandages sous son nez.

— Ça fait un mal de chien, tu sais ? Il paraît qu'on va devoir la soigner pendant des semaines. Il fallait vraiment qu'ils fassent ça juste après le retour de don, hein ?

— Franchement, Oikawa.

— Quoi ?

— Tu peux rentrer chez toi si ça te chante, mais tu sais qu'elle est occupée. Elle ne s'est pas arrêtée depuis deux mois.

Ça n'avait aucun lien avec sa mère. Il avait l'habitude. Aussi heureux qu'il fût de revoir Iwaizumi, il avait besoin de retrouver un peu de solitude. Kageyama n'avait peut-être pas été insupportable, mais sa présence constante à ses côtés l'avait mentalement épuisé.

Et puis, le don ne tarderait pas à revenir. Si son retour était aussi agressif que son départ, il préférait encore qu'il se fasse sans témoins.

— Je sais, répondit-il finalement. Tu crois que les bains sont toujours ouverts ?

Iwaizumi le dévisagea un moment, puis il détourna la tête.

— Sûrement. Je rentre, alors. T'as intérêt à venir en classe, demain.

— Évidemment. À demain, Iwa-chan.

— Ouais, à demain.

Puis il repartit vers la ville sans un regard en arrière.

Les bains étaient ouverts quand Oikawa s'y présenta, et il se glissa dans un bassin miraculeusement vide vu l'affluence qui régnait encore une semaine après la fête du don. La chaleur de l'eau et l'air humide lui donnaient envie de dormir. Il se savonna sans se presser, en tâchant de limiter un maximum le contact de ses bandages avec l'eau, et resta allongé sur un bord de longues minutes encore. C'est au moment où il décida qu'il en avait assez qu'il la perçut, là, à la périphérie de ses pensées, comme une étoile sur le point de naître.

La vision le frappa de plein fouet, avec une violence telle qu'il fut incapable de réagir, et il glissa dans le fond du bassin tandis qu'une main glaciale s'agrippait à son poignet ; il sentait la terreur l'envahir alors qu'il s'éloignait inexorablement de la berge, emporté par le courant, incapable de nager vers le bord. Personne ne le rattraperait. Il mourrait là, mais pas sans entendre un cri dans les airs, son nom livré au ciel alors qu'il le voyait doucement disparaître derrière un voile de brouillard —

Quelqu'un le ramena à la surface, et cette fois Oikawa était dans les bains, le visage hagard, tandis qu'on le secouait sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi.

Puis il pensa : _Il est revenu_ , et la vision s'évanouit aussitôt, ne laissant derrière elle qu'une sensation de malaise acide qu'il ne tarda pas à écarter. Il n'avait aucune raison d'avoir peur. Rien ne pouvait lui arriver, ni maintenant ni jamais. Le don lui était revenu.

Et pour la première fois de sa vie, il se sentait enfin complet.


	4. L'oiseau et la rivière

En règle générale, Kageyama aimait l'école.

Il aimait apprendre, découvrir des facettes du monde qu'il ne connaissait pas, réussir là où, jusqu'alors, il avait toujours échoué. Il aimait appliquer les conseils prodigués entre deux leçons, recevoir les félicitations quand il terminait un exercice plus compliqué que les autres. Les regards admiratifs que lui lançait leur instructeur, un quatrième novice plutôt affable, l'emplissaient d'un sentiment de félicité qui l'habitait des heures durant. En classe, Oikawa lui-même le voyait pour ce qu'il était, et si leurs relations n'étaient pas toujours au beau fixe, il lui arrivait de lui offrir son aide — un peu sèchement, d'accord, mais de l'aide quand même.

Kageyama aimait l'école, oui — mais seulement lorsqu'elle était réservée aux magiciens comme lui.

L'école du matin était complètement différente, et il la détestait.

— Tobio, l'appela leur professeur, un homme ordinaire d'une cinquantaine d'années. Concentre-toi.

Il était concentré. Il avait les yeux fixés sur son livre comme s'il espérait faire un trou à l'intérieur. Les lettres étaient là, bien visibles, et elles se tournaient et se retournaient en se moquant de lui. Il pinça les lèvres sans rien dire.

— On l'a déjà vu plusieurs fois, s'impatienta le professeur. Tu ne vas quand même pas me dire que tu as déjà oublié.

Il en était conscient. Il l'avait travaillé avec sa mère la veille au soir seulement. Il savait ce que le livre racontait. Il avait juste du mal à se remémorer la phrase exacte.

Il essaya de la déchiffrer. C'était comme s'il était soudain atteint de cécité.

Quelqu'un rit derrière lui, mais il fit mine de ne pas l'avoir entendu. Le professeur soupira.

— Fais un effort, la prochaine fois. Ce n'est quand même pas bien compliqué. Bien, quelqu'un d'autre. Kunimi ?

Celui-ci lut le paragraphe entier à voix haute, presque sans hésiter, et Kageyama sentit ses joues s'échauffer dangereusement — mais ça n'avait rien à voir avec de la fierté.

Ils sortirent de la classe vers midi, et Kunimi et Kindaichi s'en allèrent sans même lui dire au revoir. Kageyama supposa qu'ils avaient autre chose à faire. Avec un peu de chance, il les retrouverait au soir, au moment de rentrer chez lui. Il ne les avait presque pas croisés, ces derniers jours, mais ça ne voulait pas dire grand-chose. Il ne savait pas ce qu'ils pouvaient bien faire de leurs journées, mais ça devait être important. Ils étaient certainement trop occupés pour lui accorder du temps.

Il tenta de ravaler la honte qui lui collait encore à la peau en traversant les ruelles. Celles-ci, enfin libérées de l'activité grouillante qui entourait la fête du Don, avaient récupéré une sérénité tranquille. Kageyama ne s'en plaignait pas. La fête du Don était un événement qu'il attendait avec impatience dès l'arrivée de l'an clair, mais le retour au calme qui le suivait avait toujours eu quelque chose d'étrangement rassurant.

Il se présenta devant l'école quelques minutes plus tard pour y trouver Oikawa et Iwaizumi qui, adossés au mur du bâtiment, discutaient en riant. Oikawa avait déjà revêtu sa tenue de novice, constata Kageyama. Il se demanda s'il la portait à l'école du matin. Lui-même n'aurait jamais osé, mais Oikawa n'avait rien à redouter, lui. Il s'en sortait aussi bien là-bas qu'ici.

— Tiens, Kageyama ! s'exclama Iwaizumi en lui offrant un sourire. T'es en avance.

Il donna un coup de coude à Oikawa, qui grimaça légèrement.

— Tel aîné, tel cadet, plaisanta-t-il. C'est un jour particulier, aujourd'hui, que vous êtes pressés comme ça ?

— Ils testent nos affinités, répondit Oikawa d'une voix sèche.

— Vos quoi ?

— Nos affinités, Iwa-chan. C'est...

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Kageyama, puis haussa les épaules. Iwaizumi parut décontenancé.

— Le truc pour les visions ? demanda-t-il. Je croyais que vous l'aviez déjà fait.

Kageyama fit la moue. Le retour de la magie signifiait, en toute logique, le retour des visions. Leur instructeur avait tenté d'en déclencher chez eux, et Oikawa, bien sûr, avait réussi — pas lui.

Nohebi ne lui avait pas parlé, le jour où il avait vu l'Œil, pas non plus lorsque le don l'avait quitté. Kageyama commençait désormais à croire qu'il ne lui parlerait pas du tout. Peut-être n'en était-il simplement pas digne.

Il se passa une main sur le cou. Oikawa lui jeta un nouveau regard en biais, puis fronça les sourcils avant de reporter son attention sur Iwaizumi.

— Ça n'a rien à voir, dit-il. C'était juste pour savoir ce qui pouvait nous aider à en avoir, c'est tout. Il va juste tester les types de magie. L'influence, la manipulation, ce genre de trucs.

— T'es sûrement de la manipulation, toi, rétorqua Iwaizumi. Tu passes ton temps à mener tout le monde en bateau.

Oikawa lui sourit.

— Très drôle.

— Et toi, Kageyama ? Une idée ?

Kageyama y avait beaucoup réfléchi, ces derniers jours. Il avait même voulu en parler à son père, mais celui-ci l'avait gentiment rabroué. Il n'avait pas d'espoir particulier. Il avait surtout peur qu'on ne lui découvre aucune affinité, et qu'on le chasse pour toujours des classes de magiciens.

Il se voyait devant Kurosu, sa tenue de novice entre les mains, et dans sa bouche le goût amer de l'échec. L'idée de devoir la rendre l'emplissait d'une terreur sans nom. Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent, et il frotta ses paumes moites contre ses vêtements.

— Je ne sais pas, répondit-il finalement.

— Ton père est un mage d'influence, non ? C'est peut-être héréditaire.

— C'est le plus répandu, de toute façon, commenta Oikawa.

C'était son préféré. Les mages d'influence pouvaient devenir qui ils voulaient. Son père n'avait pas atteint le noviciat supérieur, mais ses pouvoirs n'en étaient pas moins impressionnants à ses yeux. Il pouvait soigner toutes les maladies, guérir n'importe quelle blessure, et son petit jardin poussait si bien qu'il était envié par tous les habitants du quartier.

— J'aimerais bien être un mage d'influence, avoua-t-il à mi-voix.

— Tu serais pas un mage de chianterie, toi, plutôt ? répliqua Oikawa.

Iwaizumi le frappa à l'arrière de la tête.

— Arrête de l'emmerder, le réprimanda-t-il. T'es pas possible.

— J'en peux rien, Iwa-chan. Il est tellement adorable, avec ses deux grands yeux de bébé, ça me donne envie de l'ennuyer.

Iwaizumi soupira.

— Te laisse pas faire, Kageyama. Tu sais comment il est.

Kageyama lui sourit.

— Je sais, dit-il.

Il commençait à avoir l'habitude, de toute façon.

— Arrête de le gâter, tu vas le rendre insupportable.

Iwaizumi fit mine de lui donner un coup de pied, mais Oikawa l'évita avec souplesse. Il préparait probablement sa revanche quand une voix s'éleva derrière eux.

— Déjà là ? s'exclama une jeune fille blonde en s'approchant gaiement. Vous êtes trop mignons, tout impatients comme ça.

Elle sortit une clé de sa poche et ébouriffa les cheveux de Kageyama en passant, puis se tourna vers Oikawa avec un sourire dangereux.

— Non merci, Tanaka-san, dit Oikawa en se maintenant à distance.

— Saeko, le corrigea-t-elle. Quoi, t'es encore gêné ? On est tous copains, maintenant, non ?

Oikawa plissa le nez. Saeko était son aînée, à lui aussi ; elle avait seize ans et avait récemment adopté la tenue verte des adeptes, ce qui la plaçait au-dessus d'eux et la rendait supposément plus respectable, bien qu'elle ne semblât pas y accorder grande importance.

Elle déverrouilla la porte du bâtiment et les laissa entrer. Iwaizumi partit avec un signe de la main.

— Anabara-sensei m'a dit que vous seriez là. Il passe son temps à chanter vos louanges, vous le saviez ? Je suis sûre qu'il se plaignait, quand j'étais cinquième novice.

— La vie est injuste, dit Oikawa.

— Personne peut résister à vos petites bouilles, c'est tout. Puisque vous êtes là si tôt, j'imagine que vous pouvez m'aider à préparer le dîner ?

Elle leur adressa un clin d'œil. Kageyama s'attela à la tâche avec enthousiasme dès qu'elle leur donna ses instructions.

Il coupait difficilement des légumes en morceaux irréguliers quand il se rendit compte que Saeko et Oikawa étaient en pleine conversation. Il tendit l'oreille, curieux.

— J'aurais bien voulu être un mage de manipulation, moi, disait Saeko avec un soupir. Tu savais que le premier novice en était un ? Ce n'est peut-être pas toujours aussi utile, mais c'est quand même beaucoup plus cool. J'ai entendu dire qu'il avait lui-même façonné le trône de l'empereur. De l'Empereur !

— Mais ça ne sert à rien, protesta Oikawa.

— Tu peux manipuler n'importe quelle matière, Tooru. Cite-moi quelque chose de plus pratique que ça. T'as même plus besoin de changer de vêtements, avec ça ! T'as qu'à les modifier à l'infini. Enfin, ça ne les empêchera pas de puer, alors je ne sais pas. Mais t'es un mage d'influence, toi, non ? T'as un petit air, comme ça.

Oikawa émit un son à moitié convaincu.

— Oh, arrête, je suis sûre que tu passais toutes tes journées à ramasser des fleurs pour ta maman. Les mages d'influence les adorent, pour une raison qui m'échappe. Je ne les trouve pas si intéressantes que ça. C'est joli, OK, et alors ? Je pouvais plus voir un haricot en peinture trois mois après le début de mon noviciat, c'est dire. Je peux toujours pas, d'ailleurs. À quoi ça sert, un haricot, de toute façon ? C'est moche et ça craint, voilà ce que je dis.

Kageyama n'avait aucune idée de quelle pouvait bien être l'affinité de Saeko. Les mages d'influence et de manipulation constituaient la majorité des magiciens, d'après son père. Il n'avait pas vraiment entendu parler des autres.

Comme en écho à ses pensées, Oikawa demanda :

— Et toi, Tanaka-san ?

Elle le reprit d'une pichenette dans le front, qu'il se frotta ensuite avec vigueur.

— Sa-e-ko, articula-t-elle. Tu n'iras nulle part si tu n'apprends rien.

— Alors ?

— Vision, révéla-t-elle. Cool, hein ? Mais côté pratique, on repassera.

En voilà une à laquelle Kageyama était certain d'échapper.

— Ça fait quoi, ça ? demanda Oikawa.

— On ne vous apprend rien, à l'école ? Je rigole. Ça t'aide juste à, tu sais... avoir des visions. Il faut croire que Nohebi adore me parler, même s'il ne me dit pas grand-chose d'intéressant. J'ai vu que mon frère allait se casser une jambe, une fois, et quand j'ai essayé de le prévenir, il m'a juste envoyé bouler. Résultat : il s'est cassé une jambe. Incroyable, hein ? Une chance que ç'ait été si près de la fête du don, note. Il a pas fallu cinq minutes pour que le médecin du quartier s'en occupe. Après ça, il courait de nouveau partout comme le crétin qu'il est.

— Tu en as souvent ?

— Plutôt, oui. C'est quasiment à volonté, maintenant. C'était pas pareil, quand j'étais un bébé comme vous. Ça me filait les jetons, en fait. Surtout pour l'examen. Je voulais aller au Collège, mais comment tu veux être admise en ayant une affinité pareille ? Si je m'en sortais correctement en influence, au moins, mais comme je l'ai dit, les haricots et moi...

Kageyama déglutit. Anabara avait déjà mentionné l'examen, mais il n'avait jamais creusé la question. Kageyama savait juste qu'il avait lieu un peu avant le retour de don, lorsqu'ils seraient au maximum de leurs capacités, et que son père l'avait réussi du premier coup, mais pas assez bien pour être invité à étudier ailleurs qu'à Hebison.

— Je croyais que l'examen était facile, s'inquiéta Oikawa.

— Il l'est sûrement quand tu maîtrises ce qu'il faut. Je l'ai pas raté, de toute façon, hein ! J'ai même réussi le suivant, figure-toi !

Elle montra sa tunique avec fierté. Oikawa esquissa un sourire.

— Bah oui, moque-toi, tiens. On verra si tu feras encore le malin, à la prochaine fête du Don. Je viendrai surveiller l'examen juste pour vous embêter.

Elle leur tira la langue. Kageyama retourna à ses légumes, puis abandonna son couteau en entendant d'autres élèves arriver.

La plupart d'entre eux n'étaient pas encore habillés — les cours de l'après-midi requéraient les vêtements qui correspondaient à leur niveau —, et Kageyama les accompagna au vestiaire pour se changer. Là où sa tenue s'était fondue dans la masse, symbole de leur appartenance nouvelle, lors de leur retraite dans le domaine des novices, elle brillait désormais comme une étoile dans la nuit. Elle annonçait à qui voulait bien l'écouter qu'il était vulnérable, inculte et faible, qu'il dormait au bas de l'échelle, sans jamais avoir goûté à l'occasion de faire officiellement ses preuves.

Tout le monde ne le méprisait pas, cependant, ce qui était bien mieux qu'à l'école du matin. Certains apprentis observaient encore leurs tuniques jaunes avec une admiration contenue, abasourdis d'avoir enfin quitté leur robe de novice, mais le souvenir du noviciat était assez présent dans leur mémoire pour qu'ils traitent leurs cadets avec une compassion polie. D'autres, qui portaient leurs couleurs depuis plus d'un an, s'adressaient à eux comme on parlait à des enfants un peu idiots, ce qui irritait Oikawa au plus haut point. Kageyama, lui, n'y prêtait pas attention. Le ton de leur voix ne différait pas tant que ça de celui qu'on lui réservait à l'école ordinaire. Et puis, ils étaient plus âgés que lui ; certains disaient que c'était un des plus jeunes magiciens à avoir aperçu l'Œil, et cela n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Après tout, il avait toujours impressionné ses pairs dans la maison des maîtres, et c'était sans doute la raison pour laquelle le ciel l'avait si rapidement reconnu.

Il s'accrochait à cette idée tandis qu'il enfilait ses vêtements, et était si bien plongé dans ses pensées qu'il ne remarqua pas que la majorité des autres élèves étaient déjà sortis. Un apprenti lui jeta un regard interrogateur avant de quitter la pièce, et il s'habilla aussi vite qu'il le put, les joues rougies par l'embarras.

À son grand étonnement, Oikawa n'était pas encore entré dans la petite salle qui leur servait de classe ; il patientait, les yeux dans le vague, et son visage, quoiqu'immobile, paraissait parfois traversé d'émotions très brèves qui lui amincissaient les lèvres ou fronçaient légèrement ses sourcils. Celles-ci s'effacèrent au profit d'un sourire penché lorsque Kageyama s'approcha de lui, mais son regard restait lointain, indéchiffrable, et il l'observait comme s'il voyait à travers lui un puzzle impossible à résoudre.

— Tu t'es perdu, Tobio-chan ?

Kageyama fit la moue, mais ne répondit pas. Oikawa plissa les yeux, puis ses traits se détendirent.

— Il nous attend, je crois. J'ai hâte de savoir à quoi on sert.

Bien que Kageyama eût du mal à comprendre ce qu'il signifiait par là, il acquiesça. Oikawa entra dans la classe. Kageyama prit une inspiration et le suivit.

* * *

— La magie est plurielle et différente chez chacun de ceux qu'elle touche, expliqua Anabara en s'asseyant sur un petit tabouret non loin d'eux. C'est sa nature changeante qui permet à chaque âme de la façonner à sa manière.

Son regard passa sur ses deux élèves, et il sourit.

— L'expérience, cependant, nous a montré qu'elle tendait vers cinq disciplines particulières, pour lesquelles la majorité des magiciens ont une affinité plus ou moins forte. Je suppose que vous en connaissez quelques-unes. Comme prévu, nous les testerons aujourd'hui.

Il plaça devant chacun d'eux une timide pousse verte et un cube de bois un peu abîmé. Il prit un troisième cube et le déposa dans la paume de sa main.

— La manipulation, commença-t-il, permet de transformer un objet sans altérer sa nature.

Il passa sa deuxième main au-dessus du cube. Après une seconde d'immobilité, celui-ci se contorsionna sur lui même et se transforma en une sphère presque parfaite qu'il fit rouler sur la table.

— La plupart des autres magiciens sont capables de l'utiliser avec plus ou moins de succès. Comme les deux suivantes, elle fait partie des compétences mises à l'épreuve lors des examens qui vous donneront accès au rang d'apprenti. C'est une affinité plutôt commune, mais elle n'en est pas moins intéressante. Elle obéit à certaines règles, dont nous parlerons à d'autres occasions. Je suppose que vous le savez, mais le premier novice lui-même est un mage de manipulation.

Il rangea la sphère dans sa poche, et plaça cette fois une petite plante devant lui. Kageyama, qui jusque-là balançait les jambes sous sa chaise, s'immobilisa, brusquement attentif.

— L'affinité pour la magie d'influence est la plus répandue. Bien que présente de façon latente chez tous les magiciens, c'est la plus difficile à maîtriser pour ceux qui n'y sont pas prédisposés. Au contraire de la manipulation, l'influence permet non pas d'altérer, mais d'accompagner la transformation naturelle des choses — elle est donc principalement liée au monde vivant, organique, ou à celui, plus général, des phénomènes naturels. Il est facile, par exemple, d'agir sur les états de l'eau, comme vous l'avez probablement fait un peu dans la maison des maîtres. Il est également possible d'agir sur la croissance d'une plante, ou, bien sûr, sur la récupération d'une blessure ou d'une maladie.

Sur ces mots, il regarda la plantule qui se mit immédiatement à grandir devant eux. Kageyama avait vu son père faire plusieurs fois, mais il n'en était pas moins impressionné. Il pensa à sa propre pousse, impatient. Avec un peu de chance, Iwaizumi avait raison. Son père maîtrisait l'influence, alors pourquoi pas lui ?

Un coup dans l'épaule le rappela à la réalité. Oikawa leva les yeux au ciel, et l'attention de Kageyama revint à l'instructeur, qui parlait sans se préoccuper de lui.

—... impossible de revenir en arrière, bien entendu, ou nombreux seraient les magiciens à avoir acquis la jeunesse éternelle ! Comme vous le savez, les mages d'influence, dont je fais partie, sont nombreux en ville. Tous les médecins, par exemple, se partagent cette affinité. C'est aussi le cas du deuxième novice, d'ailleurs. N'hésitez pas à aller le voir à l'œuvre, si vous en avez un jour l'occasion.

Il mit sa plante de côté.

— La troisième catégorie est une affinité particulière pour la vision, poursuivit-il d'un ton égal. La majorité d'entre nous avons des visions, bien entendu, ne serait-ce que lors du retour de don, mais une affinité pour ce type de magie permet d'en recevoir plus fréquemment, de façon volontaire, même, et facilite grandement leur interprétation. Les mages de vision les consignent ensuite et les conservent jusqu'à en avoir besoin. C'est un pouvoir magnifique, mais capricieux. Le contrôler demande beaucoup de travail sur soi-même.

Ça n'avait pas eu l'air d'enchanter Saeko. Kageyama ressentit un élan de compassion à son égard.

— Ces trois types de magie sont évalués à chaque examen, comme je l'ai dit. Les novices comme vous doivent au moins en maîtriser les bases s'ils veulent passer apprentis, et plus encore s'ils désirent poursuivre leurs études au Collège ou, dans votre cas, au Sanctuaire.

Oikawa se redressa légèrement sur sa chaise. Kageyama l'avait vu parler du Sanctuaire avec des étoiles dans les yeux à qui voulait bien l'entendre. Le deuxième novice y avait étudié, lui aussi. Les rumeurs disaient qu'ils n'admettaient que les meilleurs, et qu'ils les choisissaient juste après l'examen d'apprentissage, qui aurait lieu à l'occasion de la prochaine fête du Don. Kageyama se demanda si on l'accepterait, lui, même sans les visions.

Dans le pire des cas, il pourrait toujours en inventer une. S'il cherchait de l'aide auprès d'Oikawa, alors peut-être...

La voix de ce dernier le tira de ses pensées.

— Et les deux autres ?

Anabara lui sourit.

— Illusion et création. Ces types de magie sont non seulement très rares, mais également exclusifs à ceux qui y présentent une affinité. Pour tout dire, la magie de création était encore considérée comme une légende, il y a quelques dizaines d'années, jusqu'à ce qu'un apprenti se présente au Sanctuaire après avoir créé une sculpture de verre à partir de rien. Ce sont des pouvoirs aussi passionnants qu'ils demandent une maîtrise de soi absolue. Leur enseignement est par ailleurs très compliqué.

— On va les tester aussi ?

— Non, malheureusement. Elles se manifestent tôt chez ceux qui les maîtrisent, mais il n'existe aucune méthode qui permette de les révéler avant l'heure. Mais ne t'en fais pas, nous en parlerons plus tard dans l'année.

Oikawa afficha une mine déçue, mais il n'ajouta rien. Anabara le gratifia d'un sourire compatissant, puis il hocha la tête.

— Bien, dit-il. Maintenant que nous avons remis les choses au clair, il est temps de passer à la pratique.

Il les invita à prendre le cube de bois.

— Le bois n'est pas la matière la plus facile à travailler, mais il réagit bien à la manipulation. Vous avez déjà pratiqué la magie d'influence ; le processus derrière celle de manipulation ne diffère pas énormément. Elle nécessite autant de concentration, mais celle-ci doit être constante. Visualisez votre objectif, oubliez le reste. Concentrez-vous sur le cube, tentez de comprendre de quoi il est fait, à quoi d'autre il pourrait ressembler. Le don est encore timide, à cette époque de l'année, mais il répondra à votre appel.

Oikawa plaça le cube sur la paume tendue de sa main gauche. Kageyama l'imita. Il fit de son mieux pour vider son esprit, comme on le lui avait appris. Il pensa à la rivière qui les séparait du bois, à ses remous bruyants et étrangement apaisants, aux fines branches qui, de l'amont, s'échouaient parfois sur la berge. Il vit la pluie la recouvrir de petits cercles dont les contours allaient s'élargissant jusqu'à se fondre et se dissoudre en formes indisciplinées. Les averses automnales les avaient retrouvés deux semaines plus tôt, quelques jours à peine après leur retour du domaine des novices. Le ciel ne tarirait probablement ses larmes qu'avec l'hiver, si seulement il les tarissait un jour. Sa mère s'en plaignait souvent, mais pas son père. Ce dernier, assis sur le pas de la porte, souriait légèrement. Il disait : _Si la vie s'inspire de la lumière du soleil, elle s'abreuve surtout d'eau de pluie. C'est ainsi qu'elle finit par conquérir de nouveaux territoires._

Il tenait un cube de bois, au creux de sa main, et Kageyama comprit qu'il s'était égaré.

 _Visualise ton objectif_ , lui ordonna une voix désagréable aux tréfonds de son esprit.

Il rassembla sa concentration, mais l'objet, dans la paume de son père, demeurait identique à ce qu'il était, immuable.

_À quoi voudrais-tu qu'il ressemble ? C'est juste un cube. Un cube et rien d'autre._

Il tenta de l'imaginer différemment, plus rond, peut-être ; il se représenta les billes que faisaient rouler certains enfants ; les baies rouges, pleines, suspendues aux branches d'arbrisseaux plantés au bord des chemins qui sinuaient le long des grands vergers à l'est de la ville ; une boule de neige dure entre ses mains, au cours de cet hiver interminable, quand Oikawa et Iwaizumi les avaient invités à jouer avec eux, Kunimi, Kindaichi et lui, sans qu'il comprenne exactement pourquoi.

Un engourdissement suivi d'une chaleur diffuse s'épanouit au bout de ses doigts jusqu'à gagner le centre de sa paume. Sa poitrine gonfla d'une émotion familière. La manipulation n'était pas si différente de ce qu'il connaissait déjà. C'était plus subtil, un peu plus confus, mais la sensation était la même.

Il se représenta une bille de bois. Aucune autre image ne vint le déranger.

Lorsque la chaleur s'effaça enfin, il ouvrit des yeux pleins d'espoir. Son cœur rata un battement, un instant de déséquilibre, une chute tout au bord d'un rêve trop réel.

Les arêtes du cube s'étaient adoucies, et ses sommets légèrement arrondis. En dehors de ça, rien n'avait changé. Il chercha l'attention d'Anabara qui, après une rapide inspection, lui accorda un sourire discret.

— Ce n'est pas si mal, approuva-t-il. Bon début.

Puis il se déplaça jusqu'à Oikawa. Des débris de bois gisaient sur sa table, éparpillés en tous sens. Oikawa les fixait sans aucune expression.

Après une seconde de pause, Anabara ramassa un morceau un peu bosselé et l'examina.

— Tu as manqué de concentration, dit-il finalement, mais c'est un bon résultat. Vous n'êtes qu'au commencement de votre périple. Pour une première en manipulation, vous vous en sortez bien.

Oikawa n'avait pas l'air d'accord, mais une fois de plus, il garda le silence. Kageyama s'agita sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise. Il aurait préféré qu'il réagisse. Qu'il parle, au moins.

— Au tour de l'influence, alors. Les plants que vous avez là sont des pousses de haricot : vous en avez déjà observé. Je vous demande simplement d'essayer de les faire grandir un peu. Gardez les yeux ouverts, et restez très attentifs. Il ne s'agit plus d'eau à solidifier, cette fois. C'est un être vivant que vous avez entre les mains, et aussi simple qu'il soit, il a besoin d'être traité avec le plus grand soin. Gardez votre objectif en tête. Allez-y.

Kageyama plaça les mains autour de la plante sans la toucher. Leur professeur, dans la maison des maîtres, avait déclaré un jour que le contact physique ne les avancerait à rien. Kageyama avait maîtrisé les changements d'état de l'eau avant n'importe quel autre élève. Mieux valait continuer à suivre ses conseils.

Il s'attela à observer la tige et les quelques feuilles vertes qui, recroquevillées en de minuscules bourgeons, attendaient timidement de se développer. Elles y arriveraient, avec son aide — elles avaient seulement besoin d'un petit coup de pouce. La chaleur éclata de façon uniforme, cette fois, et les doigts de Kageyama se crispèrent brièvement avant de se détendre à nouveau.

La tige grandit plus rapidement qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Les feuilles s'ouvrirent sans crainte, puis de petites fleurs blanches se mirent à éclore, à disparaître, remplacées çà et là par des gousses d'un vert tendre. Lorsque Kageyama retira ses mains, il se sentait calme. Satisfait.

_Je sais qui je suis. Je n'ai rien à craindre._

— Excellent, le félicita Anabara avec un sourire.

Kageyama s'empourpra. Il sentit un regard s'appesantir sur lui, et se tourna vers Oikawa.

Celui-ci le dévisageait, indéchiffrable, mais une lueur dans ses iris suggérait une certaine surprise, une pointe d'admiration, peut-être, ou bien rien du tout.

Sa plante à lui était plus développée que la sienne. Elle gisait, brunâtre, sur la terre sèche, et les haricots pourrissaient entre ses feuilles défaites.

Oikawa émit un claquement de langue agacé, et Kageyama se dépêcha de détourner les yeux.

— Admirable également, commenta Anabara. N'aie crainte, Oikawa-kun. La mort n'est jamais que l'ultime étape de la vie. C'est normal, pour un début. S'arrêter à temps demande une bonne dose de précision — une compétence que nous travaillerons en temps et en heure.

Oikawa acquiesça en silence.

— Bien, reprit Anabara. Il ne fait aucun doute que vous avez tous les deux une grande affinité pour l'influence. Félicitations.

La fierté gonfla la poitrine de Kageyama. Il avait eu de la chance, pour une fois. Le sourire qui étirait ses lèvres ne s'en délogea pas alors qu'Anabara relatait ses propres débuts en tant que jeune novice, et l'excitation l'empêcha de vraiment l'écouter. Il avait envie de partir, de courir dehors, de refaire une tentative sur la première plante qu'il croiserait en route. Peut-être son père lui permettrait-il de s'entraîner dans le jardin. Il pourrait simplement trouver une fleur sauvage, et la laisser à s'épanouir sous la lumière du soleil.

S'il s'en sortait suffisamment bien, et s'il améliorait sa manipulation, il pourrait peut-être même aller jusqu'au Sanctuaire, l'année suivante, et revenir auréolé de gloire au terme de ses études. Sa mère serait d'accord. Son père serait plus fier de lui qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

Il pourrait...

— Kageyama.

Il sursauta. Anabara lui sourit.

— Reste attentif. Je disais donc : vous avez le droit d'entraîner votre magie d'influence en dehors de l'école, mais faites très attention. Contentez-vous de travailler sur des mauvaises herbes, qui sont plus résistantes, ou sur les haricots que je vous donnerai en partant. Utiliser l'influence à l'extérieur, sur le terrain, sera toujours plus facile, mais par pitié, ne vous approchez pas des cultures, des vergers ou des jardins de la ville. De même, exercer la magie sur tout autre sujet que des plantes vous est strictement interdit. Cela signifie qu'il vous est rigoureusement défendu, et j'insiste sur ce point, de tenter de soigner quelque blessure que ce soit, même minime.

— Pourquoi ? demanda Kageyama.

Il ne voyait pas où était le problème. Son père l'avait souvent soigné, et il l'avait observé avec la plus grande attention. Il se sentait capable de faire de même. Ça ne pouvait pas être si difficile que ça.

— Parce que les facteurs à prendre en compte sont très nombreux et compliqués, et qu'il vous faudra les maîtriser avant de tenter quoi que ce soit. Il est facile d'empirer les choses, lorsqu'on utilise mal le don qui nous est accordé. Ne prenez pas de risques inutiles, d'accord ?

— D'accord, dit machinalement Kageyama.

— Oikawa-kun ?

— D'accord, répondit Oikawa.

Son ton manquait de conviction. Anabara devait l'avoir remarqué, mais il ne le mentionna pas.

— Parfait. Dans ce cas, vous pouvez y aller. Nous explorerons les nombreux visages de l'influence dès demain. Prenez un paquet de graines, si ça vous fait plaisir, mais n'oubliez pas qu'utiliser le don requiert de l'énergie, et que le repos est donc d'une importance capitale.

Kageyama prit un des petits sacs de tissu qu'il avait mis à disposition sur la table près de la porte, puis sortit de la classe. Oikawa ne le suivit pas. Il supposa qu'il avait une question à poser et décida de l'attendre dehors après s'être changé.

Oikawa le rejoignit cinq minutes plus tard, et son air maussade n'empêcha pas Kageyama de lui emboîter le pas quand il quitta l'école à vive allure. À vrai dire, Oikawa marchait si vite qu'il était presque obligé de trottiner derrière lui ; il lui demanda de ralentir, mais celui-ci fit la sourde oreille, si bien que Kageyama finit par se taire complètement.

Oikawa l'ignora jusqu'à ce qu'ils passent devant Kindaichi et Kunimi qui, à leur habitude, jouaient ensemble sur la petite place située entre leurs deux maisons. Alors il s'immobilisa brusquement ; Kageyama lui rentra dedans avec une exclamation de surprise.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il d'une voix sèche.

Kageyama plaqua une main sur son nez douloureux.

— Rien, dit-il.

— Je rentre chez moi. Tu devrais faire pareil.

Il n'était pas d'accord. Le sac de haricots formait des grumeaux dans sa poche, et il résista à l'envie d'y plonger les doigts.

— Je pensais que tu voudrais t'entraîner, dit Kageyama.

— Et qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que j'aurais envie de le faire avec toi ?

Il n'y avait rien à répondre à ça. La honte s'empara du cœur de Kageyama, et il haussa les épaules.

— C'est bien ce que je pensais, poursuivit Oikawa. Va donc jouer avec tes amis, au lieu de me suivre comme un idiot. Si je te vois encore derrière moi, je ne t'adresserai plus jamais la parole de l'année, c'est compris ?

Il comprenait très bien. À sa propre horreur, les larmes commencèrent à lui monter aux yeux. Il les essuya rapidement du bord de sa manche en espérant qu'Oikawa n'en verrait rien, mais celui-ci afficha un air excédé. Il partit sans un mot de plus. Kageyama ne le suivit pas.

Il lui fallut un moment pour se rendre compte que Kindaichi et Kunimi l'observaient en silence. Ils se détournèrent de lui dès qu'il fit mine d'avancer vers eux.

Lorsqu'il reprit sa route, une goutte lui tomba sur le front, et la pluie l'accompagna jusqu'à ce qu'il rentre chez lui.

* * *

_Ce n'est pas compliqué. Il suffit de s'arrêter à temps. Si un gosse de dix ans peut le faire, tu peux le faire aussi._

_Fais un effort._

Il plaça les mains au-dessus d'un carré de terre retourné. Il avait plu cinq jours d'affilée, mais à en croire leur professeur, ce n'était pas plus mal. Les conditions étaient idéales : il ne faisait pas encore trop froid, la terre était humide à souhait, et les éclaircies, bien que rares, offraient toute la lumière nécessaire à la croissance des plantes qui n'en demandaient pas trop.

La chaleur familière envahit ses doigts, et il put sentir la graine germer avant même de la voir sortir de terre. Elle se développa avec une rapidité folle ; ses feuilles s'épanouirent puis moururent, ses fleurs se flétrirent, et les haricots eux-mêmes étaient tombés sur le sol sans qu'il puisse songer à les arrêter.

Les yeux d'Oikawa restèrent posés sur eux si longtemps qu'ils commencèrent à picoter. Il arracha la tige d'un geste rageur et la jeta au loin.

C'était ridicule. Il parvenait à réaliser toutes les étapes ; il faisait simplement le pas de trop. Celui qui vous précipitait dans la rivière lorsque vous l'observiez tranquillement depuis le haut de la berge. Celui qui séparait le pont de la forêt, la sécurité de la ville des spectres affamés.

Il marmonna un juron. Il en était déjà à son troisième sac de graines. Il n'en aurait pas de quatrième, pas tout de suite, en tout cas ; Anabara n'avait encore rien dit, mais son visage parlait pour lui. Si ses tentatives continuaient de se solder par un perpétuel échec, Oikawa devrait se contenter de ce que la nature avait à lui offrir — mais pousser des plantes, aussi inutiles fussent-elles, à cette mort inévitable l'emplissait d'un profond dégoût.

_Arrête de rire. C'est de l'herbe, c'est tout. Elles ne ressentent rien. Elles s'en foutent._

Mais pas lui.

Il voulait simplement comprendre. Tout se passait si vite ; il savait à peine ce qu'il faisait, et si son don ne lui avait pas encore fait défaut, son manque de maîtrise commençait à se faire douloureusement manifeste. Il extirpa un nouveau haricot de son sac et l'enfouit dans la terre. Il se remit à pleuvoir, mais il n'y prêta aucune attention.

La plante succomba sans avoir eu l'occasion d'exister. Oikawa serra les dents. Sortit une graine et l'enfonça dans le sol en chuchotant une prière désespérée.

Le sac était vide depuis un bon moment lorsque quelqu'un vint lui tapoter l'épaule. Il relâcha ses genoux, qu'il gardait tout contre son torse, et se redressa avec l'aide d'Iwaizumi. Ce dernier lui lança un regard réprobateur auquel Oikawa ne répondit que par un sourire crispé.

— T'es trempé, fit Iwaizumi en secouant la tête. Tu veux attraper la mort, ou quoi ?

La pluie, encore. Pour être honnête, Oikawa l'avait à peine sentie. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, maintenant aplatis sur son crâne. Comme pour soutenir les dires d'Iwaizumi, il éternua discrètement.

— J'étais occupé, répliqua-t-il en reniflant.

— Occupé à quoi ? À te noyer dans de l'eau de pluie ?

— Je m'entraînais, c'est tout. C'est plus facile comme ça.

— Je croyais que tu devais te ménager.

— Je me ménage.

La chaleur de ses mains l'avait quitté depuis longtemps. Elles étaient toutes engourdies, désormais, et il commençait à avoir froid. Fatigué, aussi. Iwaizumi n'avait pas besoin de le savoir.

— Tu me prends vraiment pour un con, hein ?

Le visage d'Oikawa se fendit d'un sourire amusé.

— Peut-être un peu, dit-il.

Il fut remercié d'une claque à l'arrière de la tête.

— Crétin. Viens, on y va.

— Où ça ?

Iwaizumi haussa les sourcils.

— Euh, chez moi ? T'as pas oublié, quand même ?

Il avait dû en entendre parler, quelques jours avant ça. Les parents d'Iwaizumi l'avaient invité à venir dîner, et il avait accepté sans vraiment réfléchir.

— Non, mentit-il d'un ton léger.

— Mon cul. Si j'étais pas venu te chercher, tu serais encore là à t'user jusqu'aux os jusqu'à minuit. On est seulement en novembre, t'es au courant ou pas ?

— Oh, c'est bon. Qu'est-ce que t'y connais, de toute façon ?

— Je vis à Hebison, et Hebison est pleine de magiciens, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas encore remarqué. Avec toi dans les parages, fallait bien que je me renseigne un minimum.

— T'avais rien d'autre à faire ?

Iwaizumi ouvrit la bouche, la referma. Dit :

— Plein de trucs, en fait. Mais je te connais. Tu bosserais jusqu'à tomber dans les pommes rien que pour pouvoir te la péter. C'est pas comme si je pouvais te laisser gérer.

Il ne pouvait pas le nier. Il était encore faible sur ses jambes, bien qu'il fît tout pour le cacher. C'était peut-être peine perdue, cependant. Iwaizumi était loin d'être un idiot.

— C'est bon, j'ai compris.

Il continuerait demain. Tant pis pour les fleurs sauvages. Iwaizumi lui lança un regard dubitatif puis, vanné, il haussa les épaules.

Dans sa maison régnait une odeur de sciure de bois et de ragoût mijotant sur le feu. Oikawa la respira un moment. Il oublia un peu la terre mouillée et les feuilles mortes, et quand Iwaizumi le tira par le bras jusqu'à sa chambre, il l'oublia tout à fait.

— Mets ça, ordonna Iwaizumi en lui jetant de quoi se changer. T'asseoir dans la boue ne te réussit pas tant que ça.

Oikawa se déshabilla et examina ses vêtements sales d'un œil critique. Quelques feuilles boueuses y étaient collées.

— Quand je pense que je me suis promené dans la rue avec ça.

— Tout le monde s'en fout, crois-moi.

— Tout le monde sauf toi, apparemment.

— Habille-toi et ferme-la, au lieu. Je vais voir s'ils ont déjà fermé la boutique.

Ses parents étaient des artisans plutôt renommés, et leur maîtrise leur avait déjà accordé une entrée pour le palais impérial lui-même, quelques années plus tôt. Dans l'atelier, menuisiers et ébénistes travaillaient sans relâche jusqu'au crépuscule, et la boutique, située en face de la maison, voyait défiler les clients toute la journée durant. Cela ne les avait néanmoins jamais empêchés d'accueillir Oikawa chez eux et, pour tout dire, celui-ci les en remerciait souvent.

Il entendit les pas d'Iwaizumi résonner dans les escaliers quand ce dernier quitta la maison. Il resta un instant immobile, l'esprit vide, un bourdonnement désagréable dans les oreilles. Il reconnut là les premiers signes de l'épuisement. Iwaizumi avait raison. Il aurait dû s'arrêter plus tôt.

Il se changea et se laissa tomber sur le lit. Son regard fut attiré par une étagère finement sculptée, issue du commerce familial, sans doute, sur laquelle étaient posées quelques statuettes de bois qu'il n'avait jamais vues. Il les considéra avec curiosité. Certaines d'entre elles n'étaient, semblait-il, pas tout à fait terminées. De petites fissures en traversaient d'autres, et l'une d'elles, un lézard un peu aplati, devait avoir été brisée puis recollée à un moment donné.

La pièce centrale était un chat couché à peine plus grand que sa paume, simple mais vierge de toute imperfection. Oikawa la regardait encore au moment où Iwaizumi revint dans la chambre, les bras croisés.

— Quand est-ce que t'as fait ça ? demanda Oikawa sans se retourner.

Il pouvait imaginer sans mal son air renfrogné.

— J'en sais rien. Quelques semaines.

— Tu ne m'as rien dit.

— Qu'est-ce que t'en aurais eu à faire ? T'étais occupé, fallait bien que je trouve de quoi passer le temps.

— Je pensais que tu passais tes après-midi avec Mattsun et Makki, avoua Oikawa en se tournant vers lui.

— Ça m'arrive.

— Tu fais ça tous les jours ?

— À peu près.

Oikawa siffla entre ses dents.

— Quoi ?

— Rien. Ça m'impressionne, c'est tout. Le chat est joli.

— Mouais. Il traîne par ici, parfois, je sais pas pourquoi. C'est pas comme si on s'était connus. Enfin, j'avais pas vraiment d'idées, donc bon...

— Il doit avoir du temps à perdre.

— Je crois que mon père lui donne à manger, surtout. Il nous attend en bas, d'ailleurs.

Puis il sortit. Après un dernier regard aux sculptures, Oikawa lui emboîta le pas.

Le dîner consista surtout en anecdotes de production, et Oikawa écouta poliment, rit même parfois, mais ses pensées s'échappaient, hors de contrôle, vers des haricots bruns étalés sur une terre stérile, si bien qu'il prit à peine la parole de toute la soirée. Iwaizumi lui proposa de rester pour la nuit, et il accepta sans hésiter. Le bruit de l'auberge en effervescence combiné à son humeur morose le tiendrait éveillé à coup sûr ; il aurait plus de chance de récupérer ici.

Iwaizumi lui fit une place dans son lit. Ils discutèrent un moment de tout et de rien, puis se souhaitèrent bonne nuit.

Une heure plus tard, il attendait toujours. Oikawa se retourna pour la centième fois, de plus en plus irrité. Il fallait qu'il s'endorme, ou Anabara le remarquerait. Kageyama dormait probablement à poings fermés, lui, et du sommeil du juste, insouciant, sans aucune voix désagréable pour lui dire : _Ce n'est même pas la peine. Regarde-toi, tu n'arriveras à rien._

_Le Sanctuaire ne prend que les meilleurs, tu sais ? Leur candidat est tout trouvé. Pourquoi tu t'acharnes ? C'est ridicule._

_Désespéré._

Il se retourna à nouveau. Iwaizumi émit un grognement sonore et lui donna un coup de pied dans le mollet.

— Arrête de bouger, gronda-t-il.

Sa voix était rauque, comme prise entre les griffes d'un monstre épuisé.

— Désolé.

Iwaizumi referma les yeux et, n'ayant rien d'autre à faire, Oikawa détailla son visage en silence. Il savait qu'il ne dormait pas. Il respirait encore trop rapidement, et ses traits étaient beaucoup trop calmes. Cette observation lui donna soudain envie de lui pincer le nez. Il résista assez longtemps pour qu'Iwaizumi ouvre les paupières. Une veine menaçante pulsait sur sa tempe.

— J'essaie de dormir.

— Alors dors.

— Regarde ailleurs.

— Mais t'es si beau, Iwa-chan. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je regarde d'autre ?

Cette réplique lui valut un nouveau coup de pied dans la jambe, et il étouffa un ricanement dans son oreiller. Iwaizumi lâcha un soupir appuyé.

— Arrête de faire le malin. Qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de dormir, qu'on en finisse ?

— Rien.

— C'est la deuxième fois que tu me prends pour un con. À la troisième, je te balance par la fenêtre.

— Les cours, c'est bon. Je pensais à demain. J'en ai trop fait, j'aurais dû t'écouter. Voilà, t'es content ?

Il n'en avait pas l'air. Il lui pinça vigoureusement le nez ; Oikawa laissa échapper une exclamation.

— Laisse-moi ! rit-il. T'es vraiment trop chiant.

— C'est pas _moi_ qui roule partout en attendant que le temps passe, je crois. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont, tes cours ?

— Rien, je te dis.

— T'as envie de dormir dans le couloir ?

Oikawa le regarda dans les yeux un moment, puis il haussa les épaules. Iwaizumi finirait par le deviner, de toute façon. Ce n'était pas la mer à boire.

— J'arrive à rien, c'est tout.

— On est en novembre, Oikawa. L'an obscur, tout ça. Évidemment que t'arrives à rien.

— Ça n'a rien à voir.

Le don n'était peut-être pas encore tout à fait opérationnel, mais il existait. Oikawa serait peut-être meilleur quand viendrait l'an clair, mais ce serait également le cas de tous les magiciens. L'écart ne diminuerait pas. Il resterait ridiculement large, insurmontable.

— Pas sûr que ton instructeur serait d'accord, nota Iwaizumi.

— Il sait le faire, lui.

Iwaizumi leva les yeux au ciel.

— Évidemment qu'il sait le faire, il est prof ! Ça fait pas deux mois que t'es novice, alors arrête de te mettre la pression pour rien. Il te l'aurait dit, s'il était déçu, non ? Tu m'as dit qu'il t'avait félicité.

— Tobio y arrive.

Le silence tomba sur eux comme une chape de plomb.

— Pourquoi tu te compares à lui ? demanda finalement Iwaizumi. Il galérera à d'autres moments, c'est tout. Chacun ses spécialités.

— Il n'a encore fait aucune erreur, tu sais ? Ça me rend malade. Il a dix ans. Dix ans, Iwa-chan.

— Il est plus proche de onze ans que de dix.

— Tu joues sur les mots.

— Et alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fout, de l'âge qu'il a, de toute façon ? Vous avez vu l'étoile en même temps, vous êtes passés novices en même temps. Vous êtes au même niveau, que tu le veuilles ou non.

Oikawa eut un sourire sans joie. Son nez se mit à picoter. Il regarda le plafond pour empêcher les larmes de lui monter aux yeux. Pleurer revenait à donner à Kageyama plus d'importance qu'il n'en méritait — il ne s'y abaisserait pas.

— Au même niveau. C'est ça.

— Oikawa...

— Ah, ça me dégoûte. Il fallait vraiment qu'il soit un mage d'influence, hein ? Putain. Je serai jamais tranquille. Même si je rentrais au Sanctuaire, il continuerait à me coller au cul jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Je...

— Oikawa, l'interrompit Iwaizumi. Arrête.

— Arrêter quoi ?

— D'en faire une obsession. Tu te tortures pour rien.

— Facile à dire pour toi. Tu ne sais pas...

— Je le connais aussi bien que toi. Tu sais qu'il ne pense pas à mal. S'il t'énerve, regarde ailleurs et pense à autre chose, c'est tout.

— J'aimerais bien, marmonna-t-il entre ses dents.

— C'est juste un gosse. Tu vaux mieux que ça.

— Ce n'est pas _juste_ un gosse.

Iwaizumi le contempla sans rien dire. Au bout d'un moment, il posa les mains sur les joues d'Oikawa, l'air mortellement sérieux.

— Quoi qu'il en soit, je m'en fous, dit-il à voix basse. Rien à faire, de lui. Je crois en toi, moi. C'est tout.

Les yeux d'Oikawa s'embuèrent. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour se cacher, cette fois. Ce n'était peut-être pas plus mal. Iwaizumi voyait tout, parce qu'il pouvait tout voir.

Il lui tira férocement les joues.

— Y a pas de quoi pleurer, idiot.

— C'est ta faute. Tu m'as pris par surprise.

Il s'essuya les yeux et sourit.

— On ferait mieux de dormir, déclara Iwaizumi.

— Mmh.

— Interdiction de penser à Kageyama.

— Je vais essayer.

Il posa la tête sur l'oreiller. Il voulut fermer les paupières, puis une main trouva la sienne, et lorsqu'il la serra doucement, le sommeil s'abattit sur lui sans un avertissement.

* * *

Oikawa l'avait semé, encore une fois, et encore une fois Kageyama était seul, assis près de la rivière, à regarder les oiseaux voler.

Voilà une heure que la pluie s'était arrêtée de tomber. L'herbe humide scintillait sous une éclaircie passagère, et le grondement de l'eau paraissait presque agréable, loin des rumeurs de la ville.

Les averses incessantes de l'automne l'avaient transformée en un torrent d'une violence un peu effrayante, mais elle fascinait Kageyama autant qu'elle le faisait frémir. Il se demandait parfois s'il finirait par être capable de la geler toute entière, ou de la faire s'évaporer jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'évanouisse quelque part dans le ciel. Le deuxième novice y parviendrait sans doute. Peut-être même l'avait-il déjà fait.

Il détourna son attention de l'eau et la reporta sur le haricot qu'il serrait entre son pouce et son index. C'était son deuxième sachet seulement, et chacun des plants avait atteint maturité avec succès. Leurs fruits n'étaient pas très mangeables, mais ce n'était rien du tout, juste un détail à régler, une énigme de plus à résoudre. Anabara le lui apprendrait un jour prochain.

Il le laissa tomber sur le sol. Il prit racine dès qu'il leva la main, se développa doucement, jusqu'à s'étendre tant et si bien que la terre finit par disparaître complètement sous ses larges feuilles brillantes.

Kageyama décrocha une cosse verte et en extirpa de nouvelles graines. Elles semblaient parfaitement identiques à celles qu'Anabara lui avait données, mais il savait qu'il n'en était rien.

Il les planta précautionneusement dans la terre molle. Les entoura des deux mains. La chaleur parcourut immédiatement ces dernières — rien ne se produisit.

Pas un mouvement. Pas un signe de vie.

Kageyama fit la moue. Les haricots avaient poussé, mais ils n'étaient rien d'autre qu'une convaincante décoration. Ils ne valaient rien. Il leur manquait quelque chose — et Kageyama était bien incapable de trouver quoi.

À nouveau, il tendit les mains devant lui. Il se concentra sur la graine. Il devait exister un moyen de la réveiller. Si ce n'était pas le soleil ni l'eau, que restait-il ?

Il souffla doucement.

Rien.

Il gonfla les joues, impatient. La chaleur commençait à devenir désagréable. Il était pourtant certain de ne pas se tromper. Il avait tout fait comme à l'école, comme avec les plantes d'Anabara, et celles-là avaient poussé sans accroc, tellement bien, même, que le professeur ne tarissait plus d'éloges à son égard et lui avait promis de passer à des corps plus complexes dans les jours à venir.

Il ferma les yeux un instant. Pensa au développement des autres graines, aux étapes à franchir, à l'objectif à atteindre. Sa peau brûlait, mais il n'y prêta aucune attention. Ça finirait par fonctionner. La certitude se posa sur son cœur, pareille à un papillon aux grandes ailes colorées.

Puis ses mains se refroidirent brusquement, fatiguées par le travail accompli, et un fourmillement étrange lui traversa la nuque, puis les deux bras jusqu'à ses doigts bleuis qui, soudain, semblèrent se mettre à vibrer.

L'espoir se mua en une peur atavique, insupportable, et il retira ses mains si vite qu'il bascula en arrière, le souffle coupé. La sensation s'évanouit aussitôt. Il frotta ses paumes l'une contre l'autre, un peu perturbé.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur le sol.

Une petite tige était sortie de terre, ses longues feuilles vert pâle pour la plupart enfermées dans leur bourgeon. Ce n'était pas un haricot. En fait, ça ne lui disait rien du tout.

Kageyama essayait encore de l'identifier quand il entendit des pas derrière lui. Il fit volte-face, inquiet. Si Anabara découvrait qu'il s'entraînait à cette heure, il risquait de passer un mauvais quart d'heure.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda la voix sèche de Tsukishima Kei.

Kageyama se releva, les sourcils froncés. Tsukishima et lui étaient dans la même classe, le matin, et il y était son parfait opposé — doué en tout, désagréable, toujours à le regarder de haut en retroussant le nez comme s'il dégageait une odeur infecte. La plupart du temps, Tsukishima l'ignorait. Il l'aurait probablement laissé à ses activités si Kageyama n'était pas devenu novice ce qui, pour une raison qui lui échappait encore, semblait lui inspirer un profond dégoût.

— Je travaille.

— Tu travailles, répéta-t-il.

Kageyama le fixa sans ciller. Il n'avait pas peur de lui. Tsukishima était peut-être un peu plus grand, mais il avait son âge, et il n'avait de magique que sa capacité à être parfaitement horripilant.

— Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? demanda Kageyama.

— Ces choses ne sont pas naturelles. Fais-les dégager.

— Dans tes rêves.

— Quelqu'un les fera disparaître à un moment où à un autre. Tu pleurerais peut-être moins si tu le faisais toi-même.

Puis il sortit un petit livre du sac qui lui pendait au côté.

— Je suppose que c'est à toi.

C'était le cas. Il l'avait oublié à l'école le matin même. Tsukishima, cependant, avait quitté le bâtiment avant lui — il était toujours le premier dehors. Il n'aurait pas dû l'avoir en sa possession.

— Où tu l'as eu ?

— Kunimi me l'a donné. Ne me remercie pas.

Mais il l'avait croisé, l'après-midi, et Kunimi ne lui avait pas adressé un seul mot. Son cœur se serra douloureusement. Il n'avait pas envie d'y penser.

Tsukishima lui tourna le dos sans un au revoir. Les doigts crispés sur le livre, Kageyama le regarda s'en aller.

Il abandonna le sac de graines derrière lui et partit d'un pas lent. Au-dessus de sa tête, les nuages s'étaient rassemblés, menaçants. Il allait pleuvoir à nouveau. La rivière grossirait encore, jusqu'à quitter son lit, et les plants de haricots finiraient noyés sous ses eaux déchaînées.

_Ce n'est pas si grave. Ça ne rimait à rien, de toute façon._

Kunimi devait avoir donné le livre à Tsukishima en passant. Ils ne se parlaient pourtant presque jamais. Quand s'étaient-ils rencontrés ? Après l'école ?

_Ils ont sûrement joué ensemble, c'est tout._

Sans lui ?

_T'étais en classe. Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ?_

Mais il les avait vus, après qu'Oikawa l'avait semé, et ils l'avaient regardé avec une drôle d'expression, quelque chose comme du mépris, mais non, c'était imposs—

_Qu'est-ce que ça change ?_

Sans doute rien. À quoi bon discuter ? Ils ne comprendraient pas, de toute façon. Ils voudraient qu'il leur montre ce qu'il était capable de faire, c'est-à-dire pas grand-chose. Ils finiraient déçus, comme Tsukishima. Non, pas comme Tsukishima.

Comme Oikawa, peut-être.

À quel moment avait-il échoué à répondre à ses attentes ? Il l'avait aidé, autrefois. Lorsqu'ils étaient encore dans la maison des maîtres, et qu'il attendait de voir l'Œil, excité comme une puce. Il avait eu l'air content chez le deuxième novice, la nuit du retour de don. Il lui avait souri, l'avait félicité, et ce n'était pas rien. Ça voulait dire _quelque chose_.

_À quel point est-ce que tu peux être idiot, au juste ? Oikawa te déteste. Comme Tsukishima. Comme Kunimi, Kindaichi, et comme tous les autres._

Oikawa ne le détestait pas.

_Il te hait._

Il l'avait consolé, dans le domaine des novices. Rassuré lorsqu'il avait eu peur. Il avait craint la solitude, mais Oikawa ne l'avait jamais laissé tomber.

_Ils te préféreraient ailleurs._

_Ils te préféreraient caché dans la forêt, là où personne ne te verrait plus jamais. Mort, c'est ça._

_Tu devrais partir très loin d'ici. Disparaître pour toujours. Tu ne manquerais à personne. Ce serait juste comme un long voyage. Si tu frappais à la porte du Sanctuaire, ils t'accepteraient sans doute. Ils ne sont pas stupides. Ils sauront._

_Que tu es meilleur que quiconque avant toi._

_Que tu pourrais devenir..._

Kageyama ouvrit les yeux. Il avait mécaniquement pris le chemin de la maison, et des gouttes éparses lui tombaient sur le visage.

— Oikawa-san ne me déteste pas, dit-il d'une voix faible, fausse, poudreuse comme un songe qui s'effaçait avec l'arrivée du matin. Un jour, il sera content de m'avoir avec lui.

Il leur montrerait. À lui, à Kunimi, à tout le monde. Il s'améliorerait tant que personne ne pourrait plus jamais l'ignorer. Il susciterait l'admiration sur son passage, et ils se vanteraient tous de l'avoir un jour rencontré.

Un croassement rauque le tira de sa rêverie. Il s'immobilisa, intrigué.

Par terre, à ses pieds, un corbeau aux ailes tordues le regardait d'un œil vide. Il ne pouvait probablement plus marcher, encore moins s'envoler vers des cieux moins humides. Il croassa à nouveau, et Kageyama comprit que ce n'était pas juste un cri d'alarme.

Que c'était un appel à l'aide.

L'oiseau l'avait reconnu. Il savait qui il était. Un magicien — un cinquième novice, peut-être, mais un magicien quand même.

Kageyama s'agenouilla au sol.

Ce n'était pas une plante, mais il était blessé. Kageyama était un mage d'influence, comme son père avant lui, et il l'avait observé si souvent qu'il pouvait répéter ses gestes avec une exactitude presque parfaite.

_Tu pourrais y arriver, si tu essayais._

Mais Anabara leur avait fait promettre. Kageyama avait signifié son accord.

_Sans vraiment le vouloir. Ça ne compte pas._

S'il réussissait, il le féliciterait peut-être. Son père serait impressionné, au moins. Il l'avait été par ses premiers balbutiements magiques, et il s'était amélioré depuis.

Il plaça les mains au-dessus de l'oiseau. Celui-ci croassa faiblement.

_C'est juste une petite fracture. Il suffit d'y aller doucement._

Ses mains tiédirent.

_Doucement._

_Doucement._

Il se concentra sur ses ailes. Le volatile émit un cri sonore. La chaleur se rassembla dans ses paumes, et il approcha les mains de l'animal.

Une goutte de sueur brûlante tomba sur son genou. Il comprit avant même d'entendre le craquement sinistre qui lui retourna l'estomac.

Lorsqu'il retira ses mains, le corbeau ne criait pas. Il ne bougeait plus du tout.

Kageyama ne sut pas combien de temps il resta là, à le regarder sans rien faire. Il avait la gorge nouée. La tête plongée dans un silence glacial.

Il ramassa le cadavre et le plaça sur le bord du chemin. Il se releva, les jambes légères comme du coton, puis, lentement, il reprit sa route.

Il n'en parla pas à son père en rentrant chez lui. Il n'en parlerait à personne, surtout pas à Anabara. Son cœur battait trop vite quand il s'abandonna au sommeil, et au milieu de ses songes désordonnés, des forêts et des spectres et des enfants qui lui tournaient le dos, croassait un oiseau noir aux yeux éteints.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, le lendemain matin, ce fut pour découvrir un oisillon déformé et sans vie à côté de son lit, et la honte, impitoyable, le lui fit jeter par la fenêtre, les paupières étroitement fermées.

Ses mains étaient froides.

La pluie se remit à tomber.

* * *

—... un peu distrait, disait Anabara, mais son travail est impeccable. J'ai rarement vu des jeunes novices de son niveau, même au cours de mes études. Quand je pense qu'il n'a pas encore onze ans.

Il discutait avec un quatrième novice du nom de Takeda Ittetsu, qui enseignait aux apprentis. Oikawa l'avait croisé plusieurs fois au détour d'un couloir, et il lui arrivait même de partager le repas avec eux. Il avait l'air plutôt gentil. Pas très affirmé, mais ses élèves l'aimaient bien.

— Les dieux sont sans pitié, commenta Takeda en secouant la tête.

— Oh, il n'a pas l'air d'en souffrir.

— Pourquoi en souffrirait-il ? Je parle des autres. Les apprentis savent déjà qu'il grimpera les échelons avant eux, et je n'ose même pas penser à ce que doit ressentir son camarade de classe.

— Oikawa-kun s'en sort mieux que bien, lui aussi, même si ce n'est pas comparable.

— Kurosu a laissé entendre qu'il le trouvait un peu trop vulnérable.

— Kurosu-san ? Voyons, tu sais comment il est. Il te trouvait fragile, lors de ton cinquième noviciat.

Takeda émit un rire embarrassé.

— C'est vrai. Il n'avait pas totalement tort, soit dit en passant.

— Mh. Oikawa-kun est peut-être un peu impatient, mais il est également très appliqué. Un peu trop, parfois, mais je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. On en est tous passés par là.

— Il doit avoir un mental d'acier, n'en déplaise à Kurosu.

— Ça reste à voir. Il a du mal avec les visions, comme Kageyama, d'ailleurs.

— Ah bon ?

Anabara se passa une main dans la nuque.

— Oikawa a des visions par l'eau. C'est pratique, mais il semble les craindre plus qu'autre chose. Quant à Kageyama, eh bien, j'ai parcouru l'entièreté du guide, mais aucune méthode ne semble lui convenir. Je ne crois pas qu'il en ait déjà eu, d'ailleurs. Enfin, ça viendra plus tard, j'imagine. Ce n'est pas si grave, en fin de compte, ils sont tellement doués. Quelque chose me dit d'ailleurs que tu n'accueilleras pas de nouveaux élèves l'année prochaine.

— Quel dommage. Si seulement le Sanctuaire pouvait nous laisser au moins quelques-unes de nos perles rares...

— Il faut ce qu'il faut. Les garder ici serait du gâchis. Et puis, ils nous reviendront vite. Franchement, je serais étonné que Kageyama devienne maître après seize ou dix-sept ans. S'il continue comme ça, il pourrait même revenir au noviciat avant l'âge adulte.

Takeda siffla.

— Ce serait une première.

— Mais ce n'est pas impossible. Il faut savoir reconnaître le talent quand on l'a devant les yeux. Nohebi l'a choisi, ça ne fait aucun doute. Une chance que notre deuxième novice ne soit plus de première jeunesse, ça lui évitera bien des déceptions.

— C'est-à-dire ?

— Le premier novice ne vivra pas éternellement. Quelqu'un le remplacera tôt ou tard.

Un rire.

— Il en a encore pour un bout de temps, commenta Takeda. Et puis, Kageyama-kun n'aura peut-être pas envie de compléter sa formation. Pour ma part, je suis très content de m'être arrêté là.

— Pas envie de devenir troisième novice ?

— Instruire ces enfants me satisfait pleinement. Les apprentis font des progrès immenses, pour l'instant, tu sais ? J'ai bon espoir de les voir atteindre rapidement l'étape supérieure. Encore hier...

Oikawa arrêta d'écouter.

Il rentra chez lui d'un pas vif. Un cuisinier riait avec une cliente régulière à l'arrière de l'auberge, et il les salua d'un signe de tête avant de monter jusqu'à sa chambre, une pièce étroite sous les toits.

Il s'assit sur le lit.

Il se sentait un peu malade. Faible et sans énergie. Un goût acide dans la bouche. Une voix d'adulte dans les oreilles.

 _Vulnérable_.

Son cœur se serra. Il n'était pas vulnérable. Pas un lâche non plus. Il travaillait tous les jours — plus de la moitié de ses plants survivaient, désormais, et il était même parvenu à faire éclore une fleur sauvage, juste pour essayer, un jour d'ennui. Elle n'était pas morte, elle. Elle avait tenu quelques jours, avant que la nature ne la rappelle à elle.

Il avait vécu ça comme une réussite. Il en avait parlé à Iwaizumi, et celui-ci avait paru impressionné.

Mais peut-être que tout ça ne menait à rien. Il se mordilla machinalement les lèvres. Il devait bien pouvoir faire quelque chose. Prouver qu'il n'était ni fragile ni vulnérable. Qu'il savait exactement ce qu'il faisait, et qu'il le faisait du mieux de ses capacités.

Il se releva d'un bond et descendit dans les cuisines où il emprunta une bassine de cuivre peu profonde qu'il remplit d'eau de la citerne, puis la remonta dans sa chambre et s'y enferma à double tour.

Anabara avait tort. Il n'avait pas peur des visions. Il les affronterait sans frémir, comme il avait affronté la forêt, comme il affrontait la présence de Kageyama qui, assis à ses côtés, exerçait son influence avec sur le visage une sorte de joie incrédule dont il ne s'était toujours pas débarrassé.

Il saisit les bords de la bassine et expira longuement.

Approcha son visage si près de l'eau que son souffle la fit légèrement onduler.

Il ferma les yeux. Son nez effleura la surface, et son cœur se mit soudain à battre à tout rompre, un avertissement, une dernière chance de faire machine arrière. Ses doigts se crispèrent.

Il se revit dans les bains, entièrement submergé, l'air introuvable et la gorge en feu.

Il se revit emporté par les flots, la panique inondant sa poitrine, l'eau partout, dans sa bouche, ses oreilles, dans ses poumons, aussi, jusqu'au plus profond de son âme.

Quand il se redressa, son visage était encore sec. Il éloigna le récipient du pied. Il resta là, dans un coin de sa chambre, à le lorgner en silence alors qu'il se préparait à dormir, qu'il se levait pour aller à l'école, qu'il revenait, le soir suivant, empli d'une détermination nouvelle.

Il se pencha sur la bassine, et son propre regard fuyant lui donna la nausée. Il serra les dents. Il n'avait pas peur.

Il n'avait pas peur.

La tentative du lendemain résulta en un échec cuisant, tout comme celle du surlendemain, et c'est lorsqu'il se retrouva assis contre le mur, les genoux entre ses deux bras tremblants, qu'il comprit qu'il n'y parviendrait pas sans assistance.

Il trouva Iwaizumi après l'école, mais celui-ci le dévisagea comme s'il avait perdu l'esprit.

— Je vais pas t'aider à te noyer, t'es pas bien ? On s'en fout, des visions ! T'en as déjà eu, non ? Pourquoi t'aurais besoin d'en avoir d'autres ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux prouver ?

Il n'était plus seulement question de prouver quoi que ce soit. C'était un problème à régler. Une porte verrouillée dont la clé avait été égarée au fond des bains publics, et qu'il était incapable de récupérer.

Si Iwaizumi refusait de l'assister, grand bien lui fasse. Il n'était pas la seule option possible. Demander de l'aide à sa mère était exclu, et Matsukawa comme Hanamaki se rangeraient du côté d'Iwaizumi, comme ils le faisaient de plus en plus souvent. À bien y réfléchir, il avait l'impression de ne plus leur avoir parlé depuis des mois.

Il y avait quelqu'un, cependant, qui n'offrirait guère de résistance. Qui obéirait avec un sourire béat, comme si un mot de sa part était tout ce qu'il avait jamais désiré.

Il l'attendit en dehors de la classe, et son air stupidement surpris lui inspira une irritation proche de la colère. Il se força à sourire. Kageyama se figea.

— Tiens, Tobio-chan. Belle performance, tout à l'heure.

Anabara leur avait fourni des jeunes pousses de menthe, et il n'avait pas fallu trois essais à Kageyama pour en tirer un petit buisson odorant.

Les siennes avaient grandi, mais elles ne sentaient rien de plus que l'herbe et la terre humide. Bonnes à jeter. Anabara lui avait assuré qu'il s'agissait déjà d'un exploit, qu'ils avançaient plus vite qu'il l'aurait fait avec d'autres élèves, mais le fait était que là où Kageyama manipulait la vie sans difficulté, lui-même enchaînait les déceptions, et les encouragements du professeur portaient en eux l'accent amer du mensonge.

Kageyama ne pouvait pas comprendre. Il rosit sous le compliment comme s'il pouvait lui accorder le moindre crédit et le remercia du bout des lèvres.

— Tu fais quelque chose, aujourd'hui ? J'aurais besoin de ton aide.

Kageyama pencha légèrement la tête. Lui-même ne devait pas l'avoir remarqué.

— Tu veux t'entraîner ? demanda-t-il, plein d'espoir.

— On peut dire ça comme ça.

Il le conduisit jusque chez lui, et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la porte de sa chambre, Kageyama s'immobilisa à nouveau. Ses yeux parcoururent rapidement la pièce, curieux. Il fit mine d'avancer, puis hésita.

— Quoi ? fit Oikawa d'un ton plus abrupt qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Kageyama pinça les lèvres. C'était la première fois qu'il mettait les pieds ici, mais il n'y avait pas de quoi être intimidé. En dehors d'un lit, d'un meuble mal rangé et de babioles abandonnées çà et là, la pièce ne contenait rien de bien intéressant.

De ça, et de la bassine qui, posée au milieu du parquet, semblait les considérer en silence.

— Entre, l'invita finalement Oikawa.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

— Je te l'ai dit. J'ai besoin d'aide.

— Pour quoi ?

— T'en as jamais marre ? Arrête de poser des questions inutiles.

Kageyama entra. Oikawa s'assit par terre, lui fit signe de l'imiter et attira la bassine à lui.

— J'ai besoin d'une vision, expliqua-t-il à voix basse.

— D'accord.

Oikawa prit une inspiration. Les mots lui lacérèrent la gorge. Sa fierté en souffrirait, mais si c'était le prix à payer, il le payerait avec sans se plaindre.

— Je ne peux pas y arriver sans toi.

Les yeux de Kageyama s'illuminèrent d'une lueur parfaitement écœurante.

— Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

Oikawa montra la bassine.

— Force-moi à garder la tête là-dedans.

Cette fois, Kageyama demeura silencieux. Il sembla réfléchir, puis pâlit légèrement. Sentant venir les réclamations, Oikawa lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

— C'est juste l'histoire d'une minute ou deux. Tu peux bien faire ça, non ?

— Mais...

— Tobio-chan. C'est très important.

— Pourquoi tu n'as pas demandé à Iwaizumi-san ?

Oikawa le gratifia de son plus beau sourire.

— Iwa-chan ? Tu sais qu'il n'est pas comme nous. Il ne comprendrait pas. Même s'il le voulait, il ne pourrait pas m'aider. Mais toi, tu comprends. On est dans le même bateau. Tu veux rentrer au Sanctuaire, pas vrai ? Moi aussi — et je suis certain qu'on pourrait y arriver, toi et moi. Mais il faut qu'on se serre les coudes. Qu'on s'entraide, tu vois.

Kageyama baissa les yeux.

— Alors tu t'entraîneras avec moi ?

Rien que l'idée lui tordait l'estomac. Il fit de son mieux pour conserver son sourire.

— Quand tu voudras.

Kageyama toucha la bassine du bout des doigts.

— J'ai jamais eu de visions, dit-il comme s'il s'agissait d'une incroyable révélation.

— Tu me l'as déjà dit.

— À quoi ça ressemble ?

Oikawa examina la question.

— Rien de spécial. C'est des images, c'est tout.

Pas la peine de parler de l'eau, de la terreur, des cris étouffés.

— Ils nous demanderont d'en avoir une à l'examen..., murmura Kageyama.

— J'imagine.

— Tu m'aideras ?

Oikawa ne put retenir un gloussement.

— À avoir une vision ? C'est pas moi qui choisis, au cas où. Fais une prière, si ça te tient tant à cœur.

Kageyama serra les poings sur ses genoux.

— À en inventer une, marmonna-t-il.

C'était la meilleure. Oikawa lui tapota la tête.

— Voyons, Tobio-chan. Tu ne comptes quand même pas _mentir_ aux examinateurs !

— Je croyais que tu avais besoin de moi.

Allons bon. Il n'avait rien à perdre, de toute façon. Qu'il l'aide ou non, Kageyama réussirait l'examen à coup sûr.

— Si ça te fait plaisir, répondit-il d'un ton tranquille. Je t'en inventerai une, c'est d'accord.

— Et tu t'entraîneras avec moi ?

— Oui, oui. T'as d'autres conditions, ou on peut y aller ?

Kageyama hocha la tête.

— Enfin.

Oikawa agrippa la bassine et prit une inspiration.

— Garde-moi la tête sous l'eau, ordonna-t-il. Juste une minute.

— Et après ?

— Tu me laisses sortir, imbécile. Tu veux me noyer, ou quoi ?

Kageyama afficha une mine boudeuse.

— Allez, c'est bon. J'y vais.

Il approcha le visage de la bassine. La peur se referma autour de sa gorge, impitoyable.

Il sentit à peine Kageyama appuyer sur son crâne ni la fraîcheur de l'eau chatouiller ses joues. Il ferma les yeux, et son corps bascula en arrière —

Des doigts enfoncés dans ses poignets —

Il partait, mais il ne remonterait plus.

Un cri étouffé dans l'eau glaciale, la pluie partout, partout, et son cœur brisé pour toujours.

Un sentiment d'urgence, comme deux mains démesurées pressées contre ses tempes, mais il n'y avait rien à faire ; l'eau dans ses poumons n'en ressortirait pas ; elle le garderait avec lui jusqu'à la fin des temps. Il n'était pas seulement terrifié. Il se sentait trahi.

 _C'est maintenant_ , souffla sa conscience perdue dans les ténèbres, _c'est maintenant, c'est maintenant, c'est m..._

Il s'arracha de la vision. Le contenu de la bassine se déversa au sol tandis qu'il l'éloignait d'un coup de pied. Il se prit la tête entre les mains. La voix de Kageyama traversa les hurlements de ses propres pensées, et il s'y accrocha avec l'énergie du désespoir.

— Oikawa-san...

Ses yeux bleu sombre ne reflétaient rien d'autre qu'un inconfort passager. Oikawa tenta d'ouvrir la bouche. Un sanglot, révoltant, prit ses mots en otage.

Kageyama remit la bassine à l'endroit.

— Oikawa-san, est-ce que..., commença-t-il en avançant timidement une main vers lui.

Celui-ci la dégagea d'un geste. Elle lui parut si froide, comme la pluie, comme la rivière, comme le baiser que la mort semblait tant vouloir lui offrir. Dangereuse. Glacée.

— Va-t-en, articula-t-il entre deux inspirations hachées.

— Mais...

L'inquiétude contenue dans ce simple mot le plongea dans une colère noire. Kageyama n'avait pas le droit de le plaindre. Il ne voyait rien, il ne savait rien, il ne comprenait rien, il...

— Va-t-en ! hurla-t-il. Laisse-moi tranquille, laisse-moi...

Les larmes lui brouillèrent la vue. Il entendit Kageyama reculer jusqu'à la porte, puis plus rien. Le souffle court, il posa le front sur le sol mouillé.

Il demeura ainsi longtemps. La peur s'effaça peu à peu. Ne subsistèrent bientôt plus qu'une fatigue malsaine, et l'envie dévorante de se laisser emporter.

Lorsqu'il se décida enfin à se relever, la plus grande partie du parquet avait séché. Il renifla, s'essuya le visage du bord de la manche. Son estomac se mit à gargouiller, indifférent à ce qui venait de se produire.

Il se dirigeait vers la porte quand son pied rencontra un objet mou, rose et noir, un amas de chairs mortes et inidentifiables. Un cri de stupeur resta coincé dans sa gorge.

_Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?_

Il ramassa la chose qui, de plus près, ressemblait à un oisillon sans bec, tout chiffonné, un œil unique fixé sur du vide ; puis il le descendit dehors et l'abandonna dans l'herbe, loin de lui, quelque part où il n'aurait plus à le croiser.

* * *

Il avait espéré que l'incident le garderait à distance — que Kageyama le laisserait tranquille pour une semaine ou deux, au moins —, mais il l'attendait dès le lendemain, juste devant la classe, lissant consciencieusement sa tenue de novice en le regardant passer.

— Oikawa-san, l'appela-t-il alors que ce dernier entrait dans la classe sans lui adresser un regard.

Il continua de l'ignorer pendant qu'Anabara commençait son cours, et les nombreux coups d'œil que Kageyama jetait en sa direction se perdirent dans le néant.

Anabara leur distribua des graines inconnues, cette fois, prétextant qu'il s'agissait là d'un exercice plus difficile, car il leur était impossible de deviner où aller ; et de fait, Oikawa eut le plus grand mal à dépasser le stade de la germination. Il ne savait pas à quoi cette plante était supposée ressembler. Comment elle se développait, jusqu'où elle s'accroissait, ce qu'elle exigeait pour survivre.

Kageyama lui donna la réponse en quatre essais. Un coquelicot dévoila ses pétales vermeils sous le sourire de leur professeur.

— On ne va pas tarder à pouvoir passer à autre chose, dit-il. Vous ne cessez jamais de m'étonner.

Oikawa fila hors de la classe dès qu'Anabara leur signala la fin du cours. Il se changea sans faire attention à Kageyama dont il sentait les yeux sur sa nuque, et lorsqu'il retrouva enfin l'air du dehors, il se mit en route sans attendre.

La voix de son cadet l'interrompit quelques mètres plus loin.

— Oikawa-san, dit-il encore.

Il fit semblant de ne pas l'avoir entendu. Trop conscient de la présence de Kageyama qui trottinait derrière lui, il accéléra le pas ; loin de s'en émouvoir, Kageyama se plaça à sa hauteur, les joues rosies par le vent.

— Attends-moi !

Oikawa bifurqua dans une ruelle étroite qui descendait brusquement pour s'ouvrir sur une des larges voies qui encerclaient la ville.

— Tu as dit que tu t'entraînerais avec moi, rappela-t-il d'un ton plein de reproches, abandonnant probablement l'idée de capter son attention en criant son nom à tout bout de champ.

— J'ai autre chose à faire, rétorqua Oikawa.

— Autre chose comme quoi ?

— Putain, mais lâche-moi. Pourquoi t'irais pas emmerder quelqu'un d'autre, pour une fois ?

Kageyama l'attrapa par la manche.

— Tu m'as promis, insista-t-il.

— J'ai rien promis du tout.

— Je t'ai aidé hier.

— Tu parles. J'aurais réussi sans toi.

Kageyama le relâcha, mais il continua de le suivre, quoiqu'avec un peu moins d'entrain. Sa présence silencieuse lui tapa encore plus sur les nerfs, si seulement c'était possible. Il tenta de se concentrer sur la rivière, qui rugissait non loin de là, mais les pas réguliers de Kageyama dans son dos eurent tôt fait d'avoir raison de sa patience.

Il fit volte-face et tendit le bras pour le tenir à distance.

— Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

Kageyama le dévisagea sans répondre.

— Oh, et puis tant pis. Je rentre chez moi. T'as pas intérêt à...

— Qu'est-ce que t'as vu, hier ? le coupa Kageyama.

Oikawa dut user de toute sa volonté pour ne pas se laisser submerger par la colère qui, dans sa poitrine, gagnait de plus en plus de terrain.

— Ça ne te regarde pas, répliqua-t-il.

— Mais tu as dit...

— J'ai vu un gobelin se faire étrangler dans la rue, ça te va ?

Le visage de Kageyama s'assombrit légèrement. Une maigre victoire, mais une victoire quand même.

— Arrête de te moquer de moi.

— Arrête de me coller au train. T'as pas d'amis, ou quoi ? Je suis sûr que Kindaichi serait ravi d'écouter toutes tes pleurnicheries.

Kageyama détourna les yeux.

— Quoi ?

— Ils ne veulent plus me parler.

— Et pourquoi ça ?

Silence. Oikawa supposa qu'il refusait de se poser la question. Il parut si triste, cependant, que le temps d'un instant, son cœur se serra.

Sa propre pitié l'indigna. Il laissa échapper un profond soupir.

— Très bien, t'as gagné.

Si Kageyama tenait tant à s'entraîner, ils s'entraîneraient. Rien ne l'obligeait à lui parler, de toute façon ; il n'aurait qu'à se concentrer sur sa tâche jusqu'à oublier sa présence, puis il rentrerait chez lui sereinement, et tout se passerait bien.

Il enjamba le muret de pierre qui les séparait de l'étendue d'herbe attenante à la rivière. Celle-ci avait pris des proportions terrifiantes, depuis le début de l'année, et d'aucuns disaient que la situation demeurerait pour quelques semaines encore, si la pluie se refusait à les laisser tranquilles. S'en approcher était déconseillé, et on les réprimanderait sûrement, si on venait à les trouver là, mais la présence du torrent présentait deux avantages non négligeables : pratiquer l'influence y serait plus aisé, et le bruit assourdissant couvrirait sans mal les potentielles jérémiades de Kageyama.

Ce dernier, immobile, attendit qu'il s'accroupisse pour l'imiter à son tour, quelques pas plus loin. Oikawa lui tourna le dos. Kageyama avait eu tout le temps qu'il voulait pour l'observer en classe ; il était hors de question qu'il l'y prenne ici aussi.

Il fit grandir quelques brins d'herbe, pour la forme, puis un pissenlit qui s'effrita immédiatement sous ses doigts. Il chercha des graines dans sa poche, mais n'y trouva rien. Il aurait pu en emprunter à Kageyama, mais celui-ci paraissait si concentré qu'il préféra ne pas l'interrompre. Autour de lui, quelques coquelicots étaient sortis du sol sans se soucier de la saison. Oikawa se demanda un instant où Kageyama s'était procuré les graines. Lui-même n'avait pas pensé à en rapporter.

Il émit un claquement de langue irrité. Kageyama n'y réagit pas. À bien y regarder, il ne semblait plus faire pousser quoi que ce soit. Des gouttes de sueur coulaient sur son front, et un pli torturé s'était formé entre ses sourcils. Sa poitrine se soulevait et redescendait trop vite ; Oikawa n'entendait pas sa respiration laborieuse, mais il la devinait aisément. Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, Kageyama était resté étrangement calme, depuis qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés. Il fit un mouvement pour s'approcher de lui, mais se figea lorsqu'une forme noirâtre, à moitié masquée par l'herbe haute, attira son regard.

Il la fixa sans ciller.

L'oisillon était sans vie, mais il avait un bec, cette fois, même si ses ailes brillaient par leur absence. Oikawa fut pris d'un haut-le-cœur immédiat. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais aucun son n'en sortit.

Il y en avait un deuxième, plus loin, inerte lui aussi, et son corps paraissait étrangement disproportionné, sa tête trop grande, prête à éclater. Un autre semblait manquer de pattes, un autre encore était si minuscule qu'Oikawa ne le devinait qu'à peine parmi les feuilles mortes.

_Qu'est-ce que..._

Kageyama se tenait à genoux. Il gardait les yeux fixés sur ses mains en coupe, immobile, et lorsqu'un coup de vent vint soulever ses cheveux, il se mit à grelotter.

Un oisillon noir gisait au creux de ses paumes.

Oikawa retint son souffle. Il y eut un instant de flottement, une lourdeur dans l'air, puis l'animal ouvrit le bec et émit un cri strident.

Kageyama le posa au sol avec délicatesse.

Leurs regards se croisèrent. Le cœur d'Oikawa battait à tout rompre, et il se sentit sur le point de hurler.

— Oikawa-san, dit Kageyama d'une voix tremblante, presque désespérée.

Comme si elle n'avait attendu que ces mots-là, la fureur le submergea tout entier.

_Ne me parle pas. Ne me regarde pas._

Il voyait, comme dans un rêve, Anabara se pencher vers eux. _Elle était encore considérée comme une légende, il y a quelques dizaines d'années._

_Une sculpture de verre à partir de rien._

L'oiseau continuait à pousser des cris stridents. Oikawa aurait voulu se boucher les oreilles. Les hurlements de la rivière lui vrillaient le crâne. Kageyama fit un pas vers lui, une main tendue, ses doigts bleuis par le froid.

_Ne me touche pas._

Et à travers la haine, plus raisonnable, quelqu'un qui murmurait : _Ah. C'est mieux comme ça. Tu n'aurais jamais pu y arriver, de toute façon. C'était perdu d'avance. Lui et toi —_

_Comment ai-je pu seulement espérer —_

_Il est trop fort pour moi._

Une main glaciale l'effleura. Il recula brusquement.

— Ne t'approche pas, siffla-t-il.

Kageyama eut les larmes aux yeux, et cette découverte le mit dans une colère noire. Il leva un bras, prêt à se défendre contre il ne savait quoi, quand la voix d'Iwaizumi se rappela à son esprit.

_Tu sais qu'il ne pense pas à mal. C'est qu'un gosse. S'il t'énerve, regarde ailleurs et va-t-en._

Il souffla doucement, et lui tourna le dos. Iwaizumi avait raison. Kageyama n'en valait pas la peine. Il irait se calmer chez lui, dans sa chambre, et il penserait à tout sauf à l'oiseau qui hurlait comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Des pas derrière lui. Son cœur se décrocha de sa poitrine pour s'écraser quelque part dans son estomac. Un goût acide lui envahit la bouche. Il voulait juste partir.

Oublier tout ça.

Il méditerait, comme on le lui avait appris. Les novices avaient insisté. C'était la seule issue.

— S'il te plaît, Oik—

Il fit volte-face et saisit Kageyama par les épaules avec une telle brusquerie que celui-ci prit une inspiration paniquée.

— T'es sourd, ou quoi ? Qu'est-ce que t'arrives pas à comprendre dans « laisse-moi tranquille » ? Qu'est-ce que tu cherches, Tobio ? Je veux pas de toi, tu m'entends ? Tu me rends malade, alors dégage une bonne fois pour toutes !

Il crut que Kageyama se mettrait à pleurer. Il avait tort.

Kageyama agrippa son poignet et planta ses yeux dans les siens. Ils brillaient de colère. De déception, peut-être.

— Tu m'en veux simplement parce que je suis meilleur que toi, asséna-t-il froidement.

Oikawa le regarda sans comprendre.

Puis un sourire étira ses lèvres, et il éclata d'un rire incoercible, douloureux à s'en tenir le ventre. Kageyama haussa les sourcils. Il s'avança d'un pas, mais Oikawa l'empêcha d'aller plus loin et, lentement, c'est lui qui s'approcha au point de l'obliger à reculer, encore et encore, jusqu'à voir la rivière apparaître dans son champ de vision, cruel témoin de leur échange, imperturbable.

— Meilleur que moi ? répéta-t-il d'une voix dangereuse. Tobio-chan, pour qui tu te prends ?

— Je...

Oikawa lui plaqua une main contre la bouche. Il se sentait sur le point d'exploser. Un mot de plus, et il abandonnerait tout contrôle. Son rire mourut dans sa gorge alors qu'il tapotait doucement la joue de Kageyama.

— Chhht, boucle-la. Ne m'adresse plus jamais la parole. Plus jamais. Reste loin de moi. Toi et moi, on n'est pas amis, Tobio. Je t'ai supporté jusqu'ici, mais c'est terminé. Je te déteste, d'accord ? Je te hais.

Il retira sa main. Kageyama semblait ne plus respirer. Il vit quelque chose se briser, loin, loin dans son regard, mais cela ne lui fit ni chaud ni froid. Il avait compris. Ça lui apprendrait peut-être.

Pour faire bonne mesure, il leva un doigt et répéta :

— Pas un mot.

Puis il lui tourna le dos et s'en alla.

Essaya, du moins.

— Oikawa-san, pard...

Il avait attrapé le bord de sa tunique.

Oikawa n'entendit plus la rivière. Plus la voix de Kageyama qui, malgré tout, résonnait tout autour de lui. Il se retourna une dernière fois, le poussa violemment en arrière, et hurla :

— _Laisse-moi tranquille !_

Kageyama tituba ; dans une ultime tentative pour retrouver l'équilibre, il recula brusquement le pied. Celui-ci glissa dans une flaque de boue et de feuilles mortes.

Il bascula.

Dévala la pente avec un hoquet de surprise. La rivière, quelques mètres plus bas, l'accueillit à bras ouverts.

Oikawa resta là, pantois, à regarder le vide. Il ne se reprit que quand un cri désespéré lui parvint d'en bas, à peine audible, mais bien réel.

Il descendit la berge en prenant soin de ne pas tomber. Kageyama, qui s'était miraculeusement cramponné à une pierre apparente au milieu des flots, laissa échapper une exclamation terrifiée. Il voulut parler, mais l'eau profita de sa bouche ouverte pour le réduire au silence. Oikawa examina les alentours. Un arbre, malmené par la crue, exposait ses racines tordues. S'il avait tenu jusqu'ici, il tiendrait peut-être encore. Kageyama n'était pas si éloigné. Avec un peu d'efforts, il serait capable de l'atteindre.

Il attrapa la racine, s'assura de sa stabilité, puis mit un pied dans la rivière. La profondeur le prit par surprise ; son pied trouva un appui, néanmoins, mousseux et glissant, et, immergé jusqu'à la taille, il s'en servit pour tendre la main droite vers Kageyama. Celui-ci, entre deux sanglots angoissés, essaya de s'y accrocher, en vain.

— Tobio-chan, l'appela Oikawa.

Sous ses vêtements, l'eau était glacée. Il jura entre ses dents. Kageyama, les yeux écarquillés, resserra son emprise sur la pierre.

— Donne-moi la main, dit-il, mais il doutait que Kageyama l'ait seulement entendu.

Il tenta de l'atteindre à nouveau, et lorsque Kageyama consentit enfin à détacher une main du rocher, il la saisit avec force. Il tint bon et, balloté par le courant rageur, il serra les dents à s'en faire mal. Son cœur battait trop vite. Il refoula un souvenir au fond de son crâne, pria pour qu'il ne vienne pas prendre les devants.

— L'autre aussi, cria-t-il par-dessus les flots. Fais-moi confiance.

 _Tu viens de lui dire que tu le haïssais_ , pensa-t-il. _Pourquoi est-ce qu'il te ferait confiance ? Idiot._

Mais Kageyama ne semblait pas avoir la moindre envie de rester coincé au milieu d'une rivière en colère. Il prit une inspiration, lâcha la pierre, et sa deuxième main parvint à saisir son poignet, tandis qu'il luttait pour ne pas être emporté par les eaux.

Son poignet.

Le souvenir l'agaça à nouveau. Il l'ignora.

Kageyama avait beau être un enfant, il n'en demeurerait pas moins lourd pour Oikawa. Il sentit plus qu'il n'entendit la racine émettre un craquement menaçant. Ses pieds glissaient sur la mousse, et les replacer correctement demandait toujours un peu plus de concentration. Le courant, affamé, tentait par tous les moyens de les entraîner vers l'aval ; Kageyama avait le plus grand mal à garder la tête hors de l'eau, et une quinte de toux mouillée se chargea de le vider d'un air qu'il était à peine capable d'inhaler.

Oikawa recula lentement vers la rive. Quelque chose se déplaça curieusement dans sa main gauche, et il comprit que la racine ne tiendrait plus très longtemps.

Les mains de Kageyama, elles, descendaient inexorablement, hors de contrôle. Sentant sa poigne s'affaiblir, Oikawa recula à nouveau. Son talon se posa sur quelque chose de gluant, et il manqua de perdre pied. Kageyama lança un cri terrifié. Ses doigts se resserrèrent sur son poignet.

Il continua à glisser.

Le souvenir explosa. _C'est maintenant_ , disait-il. _C'est maintenant ! C'est maintenant !_

Il partirait, emporté pour toujours, et personne ne viendrait le chercher. Le courant était trop fort et son corps trop faible, et Kageyama si lourd au bout de ses bras, si léger dans la violence de la rivière. Il disparaîtrait, lui aussi, il s'en irait et le prendrait avec lui.

L'effroi l'enferma dans une étreinte glacée.

Il sentit les mains de Kageyama lui échapper. Pensa — _c'est trop tard. Il s'en va. Il s'accrochera plus fort, puis ce sera mon tour. Je vais mourir ici. J'ai été prévenu._

_Je ne veux pas mourir maintenant._

_Pas comme ça._

Kageyama cria quelque chose, mais il ne l'entendit pas. Il le regarda glisser, figé, et lorsque Kageyama le lâcha tout à fait, disparaissant sous les eaux sombres, il resta un instant hagard, puis rejoignit le bord, pantelant, à peine capable de respirer.

Il se tourna vers la rivière.

Elle continua à couler.


	5. Après la pluie

Il n'entendait rien d'autre que des voix feutrées, assourdies par la grande porte rouge qui le séparait de la maison du deuxième novice. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elles disaient, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Leur ton urgent ne lui échappait pas. Quelqu'un était en colère. Quelqu'un d'autre en proie à une panique croissante, ou peut-être était-ce simplement l'effet de son imagination, sa propre angoisse se réverbérant contre les murs de la pièce. Chaque fois qu'il la perdait de vue, elle lui revenait en plein visage, toujours plus tranchante, toujours plus réelle, un cri noyé dans un torrent sourd.

Il n'y avait plus d'espoir. Oikawa avait treize ans, et sa vie était terminée.

Il serra ses mains l'une contre l'autre, les yeux fixés sur le sol de bois inégal. Il ne pleurerait pas. Il n'avait aucune raison de pleurer. Tout ce qui lui arriverait à partir de maintenant était entièrement sa faute. Si Kageyama était...

_Il n'est pas mort. Il n'est pas mort. Tu sais que c'est vrai. Arrête. Arrête —_

Le courant l'avait emporté vers l'océan, et il ne le reverrait plus jamais. Personne ne pouvait survivre à ça. Il s'était noyé — bien sûr qu'il s'était noyé.

_Mais il pourrait s'être accroché à un arbre. Quelqu'un l'a peut-être sauvé. Il a été choisi. Ils l'ont dit et répété, et puis tu l'as vu, juste avant tout ça, il avait..._

Un oiseau au creux de ses mains. Soudain pris d'un haut-le-cœur, il arrêta de respirer.

Non. Il ne devait pas y penser.

_Ce n'est pas n'importe qui. Il ne peut pas mourir comme ça. C'est ridicule. Ce n'est pas ma faute. C'était juste..._

Que lui arriverait-il, si les novices décidaient de sa culpabilité ?

_Tu sais ce qui arriverait._

Il serait banni, largué dans un village sans nom et, seul au milieu des bois, il finirait dévoré par les spectres sans personne pour le pleurer. On trancherait définitivement son lien avec le ciel, si les histoires disaient vrai. Alors Oikawa le chercherait pour toujours, inlassable, et le désespoir le transformerait jusqu'au plus profond de lui-même, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus de lui qu'une ombre malingre et affamée.

Il deviendrait un spectre.

Il l'aurait mérité.

_Arrête, arrête, arrête —_

Même si les novices le déclaraient innocent, les dieux avaient tout vu. Personne ne pardonnait aux tueurs d'enfants. Ils le regarderaient grandir, patients, et lorsqu'il atteindrait l'âge adulte, alors...

_Je disparaîtrai. Réduit en cendres. C'est terminé. Il n'y a plus rien à faire._

Il errerait pour l'éternité. Au moment de payer le prix (parce qu'il le paierait), personne ne l'accueillerait aux portes de l'Éternel. Il ne rentrerait pas, non, car rien ne lui serait jamais pardonné. Il serait anéanti, et il l'aurait mérité. Il l'aurait mérité. Il l'aurait...

_Arrê-_

La porte pivota sur le visage affable d'un troisième novice. Oikawa le reconnut comme celui qui les avait guidés dans la forêt, une poignée de mois plus tôt, celui qui parlait toujours à Kageyama avec un sourire bienveillant, qui lui disait à lui, comme un secret : _C'est encore un enfant, mais pas toi._

_Pas toi._

Il baissa les yeux vers le sol, les poings serrés sur ses vêtements. La boue les avait tachés jusqu'aux genoux. Il ne l'avait même pas remarqué.

 _Ne t'en fais pas_ , murmura sa conscience d'une voix faussement rassurante. _Tu en es encore un aux yeux du ciel. Ils seront peut-être cléments. Ils pourraient comprendre._

Comprendre ? Il eut envie de rire. De pleurer.

Kurosu referma la porte derrière lui et s'installa sur un tabouret lustré. Il observa Oikawa un moment, puis laissa échapper un soupir.

— J'aurais dû m'y attendre, dit-il. J'étais peut-être trop optimiste.

Oikawa sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il fit de son mieux pour ne rien en montrer, mais quelque chose lui disait que ça n'en valait pas la peine.

Kurosu secoua légèrement la tête.

— Oikawa Tooru. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi. Anabara-sensei n'est pas avare de compliments à ton égard.

Ça ne pouvait être qu'un mensonge, mais Oikawa n'avait pas la force de le soulever.

— Il semblerait qu'il nourrisse de grands espoirs pour toi, poursuivit Kurosu. Tu connais Tanaka Saeko, je présume ; c'est elle qui t'a amené ici. Une élève intéressante. Elle m'a parlé de toi, elle aussi. De Kageyama également. Elle te tient en haute estime, visiblement — ce qui est une bonne chose, je suppose, étant donné son lien privilégié avec le ciel. Quoi qu'il en soit, nous avons eu l'occasion de discuter de votre programme. Anabara-sensei ne vous a pas ménagé. Vous êtes très en avance.

Oikawa ne répondit rien. Il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de comparer. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il ne suivait rien — au contraire de Kageyama, qui surprenait leur professeur un peu plus chaque jour.

_Et alors ? Il n'est plus là. Il est mort, il s'est noyé, il ne reviendra jamais, il..._

Il se sentit pâlir.

— Cela ne lui est pas interdit, bien entendu, mais certains apprentissages méritent qu'on prenne le temps de s'y attarder. Rien ne sert de confondre vitesse et précipitation. Vos dons sont encore fragiles. Les échauffer comme cela ne pouvait que mener à la catastrophe. Mais ça n'a sans doute pas de sens à tes yeux. (Il fit une pause, l'air de réfléchir.) Lorsque je t'ai rencontré dans le domaine des novices, je t'ai parlé de la méditation. En as-tu tenu compte ?

— Non, répondit-il d'une petite voix.

— Je t'ai dit, si je me souviens bien, que le don ne pouvait se développer que dans un cœur patient, placide et réfléchi. L'étais-tu ?

Oikawa ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit.

— Je ne répéterai pas la question, prévint Kurosu. Alors ?

— Non, souffla Oikawa.

Il ne l'avait jamais été. Il serra les dents. Quelque chose s'agita dans sa poitrine, un torrent qui ne demandait qu'à déborder.

— Ce n'est pas inhabituel pour un enfant de ton âge. Cela reste cependant une regrettable erreur. Tu te croyais peut-être à l'abri, protégé par l'an obscur, mais le don, même à ses premiers balbutiements, n'est pas — n'est _jamais_ — à prendre à la légère. D'autres se sont métamorphosés pour moins que ça. Tu les as vus, dans la forêt. Tous étaient exactement comme toi. Persuadés d'être intouchables. Protégés. Regarde-les, maintenant. Certains n'avaient pas encore vu l'Œil, mais le don n'en a cure. Si l'enfant n'a pas de place à lui accorder — s'il ne fait pas en sorte de lui en laisser — alors il le brisera jusqu'à pouvoir y prospérer à sa guise, comme le lierre fissure la pierre sur laquelle il s'appuie. Tu es encore jeune, Oikawa. Malléable. Tu as tous les outils nécessaires pour le laisser grandir, mais tu refuses de les utiliser. Pourquoi ? Par fierté ? Par arrogance ? Crois-tu savoir ce qui est bon pour toi mieux que tes aînés ? Estimes-tu pouvoir ignorer leurs conseils, pourtant issus de leur propre expérience ? Regarde-moi.

Oikawa ravala sa salive et leva les yeux. Kurosu ne paraissait pas en colère, ni même déçu. À vrai dire, il n'affichait aucune expression, juste une attente passive, et lorsqu'Oikawa détourna le regard à nouveau, il fit claquer sa langue avec agacement.

— J'ai du mal à comprendre. Vous savez ce qui vous attend. Vous connaissez les risques. Vous avez vu les spectres — peu de jeunes magiciens en ont l'occasion, tu sais ? Vivre si près de la forêt a peut-être l'air d'une malédiction, mais c'est surtout un excellent rappel. Les magiciens d'ici l'ont toujours su. Il arrive que certains oublient, ou qu'ils s'y habituent, mais vous ? Enfin, Oikawa. Kuroo n'était peut-être pas de ton quartier, mais il avait ton âge, et tu l'avais probablement croisé plus d'une fois. J'ai entendu dire qu'il attendait souvent à la sortie de la maison des maîtres. Ce n'était pas un inconnu, pas seulement une ombre au milieu des arbres. Il avait une maison ici, une famille, une place. Sa transformation aurait dû être une leçon pour vous tous. Le fait qu'il soit rentré dans sa troisième vie ne devrait pas vous le faire si facilement oublier. Tu penses peut-être que, dans son malheur, il a eu de la chance, mais va demander à ses amis ce qu'ils en pensent. Tu connais Kozume, n'est-ce pas ? Penses-tu qu'il s'estime heureux ? Lui a probablement retenu la leçon. Pourquoi pas toi ? Parce que tu n'as pas été personnellement blessé ? Parce que tu ne te sentais pas concerné, peut-être ? Mais tu es concerné, Oikawa. C'est arrivé à Kuroo et, si ça continue, ça pourrait bien t'arriver aussi. Le don n'est pas un jouet. Il t'a été confié par Nohebi lui-même, et tu ferais bien de le traiter avec un peu plus de considération. M'as-tu bien compris ?

Oikawa acquiesça en pinçant les lèvres. L'envie de pleurer était toujours là, mais elle avait formé une boule dans sa gorge, pleine de griffes et d'épines. S'il ouvrait la bouche, elle échapperait à tout contrôle. Il inspira, puis expira longuement.

— J'aimerais te l'entendre dire, insista le troisième novice.

— J'ai compris, articula-t-il.

Alors sa voix se brisa et il se mit à pleurer.

— Très bien. Je vais te poser quelques questions, maintenant. Tu vas y répondre sans mentir. Considères-tu Kageyama Tobio comme l'un de tes amis ?

Il prit une inspiration hachée.

— Non.

— Le détestes-tu ?

— Non, murmura-t-il.

— Voulais-tu lui faire du mal ? Le faire disparaître ? Sois honnête.

La question tournoya dans sa tête.

Qu'avait-il voulu ? L'éloigner ? Le blesser ? Le t...

_Arrête !_

— Non. Non...

Kurosu ne réagit d'aucune façon.

— Tu t'es entraîné avec lui, déclara-t-il.

— Oui...

— Mais il t'irritait déjà. Pourquoi, alors ?

— Parce qu'il me l'avait demandé.

— Et tu as accepté sans rien dire ?

Il avait insisté jusqu'à le rendre malade. Quel autre choix avait-il eu ?

— Il m'avait rendu service.

— Je vois. J'imagine qu'un enfant de cet âge peut se montrer têtu. Que penses-tu de ses capacités ?

Il ne répondit rien.

— Il paraît qu'il est très doué, continua Kurosu. Le deuxième novice le savait avant même qu'il n'entame sa formation. Ça ne devait pas être facile à gérer. Tu devais être très déçu de ton propre travail.

Il acquiesça en silence.

— Je peux comprendre, tu sais. J'ai vu l'Œil pour la première fois en même temps qu'une deuxième novice, à Hishō. Elle était déjà très douée à l'époque. Nous étions quatre, et aucun de nous n'étions capables de la suivre alors qu'elle grimpait les échelons sans coup férir. Je la détestais. En y repensant, pourtant, j'étais surtout en colère contre moi-même. Il n'y a rien qu'on puisse faire face au talent brut, et l'impuissance est un poison aussi efficace que la haine.

Mais cette femme-là ne pouvait pas être comme Kageyama. Kurosu croyait savoir, mais il ne l'avait pas vu. Il ne l'avait pas _senti_. Il n'avait pas eu à le regarder collectionner les succès, pendant que lui-même enchaînait les échecs.

Il ne pouvait pas comprendre. Personne ne l'aurait pu.

— Tu t'es laissé emporter par la colère. Par la honte.

Par le désespoir et la frustration.

— Ça ne se reproduira pas deux fois, Oikawa. Tu comprends ?

Il hocha la tête.

— Comment te sens-tu, maintenant ?

Il sonda son cœur et n'y trouva qu'un fouillis abstrait d'émotions indéchiffrables. Certaines lui étaient familières. Colère. Honte. Peur. Culpabilité. Un sentiment d'injustice étrange, presque mal placé. Humiliation, aussi. Pourquoi ?

Il haussa les épaules. Kurosu se leva et lui posa une main sur la tête.

— Tu reviendras ici chaque matin et chaque soir pendant une semaine pour méditer. Je demanderai à quelqu'un de t'y aider. Tanaka s'en sort bien ; si elle l'accepte, elle t'accompagnera.

— D'accord, murmura-t-il.

L'homme eut l'air satisfait. Il recula d'un pas et l'examina un moment.

— Anabara-sensei m'a dit que tu voulais entrer au Sanctuaire. C'est vrai ?

— Oui.

— Je vois. C'est un bel objectif, bien sûr, et je ne doute pas que tu sois capable de l'atteindre. Anabara n'en doute pas, en tout cas. Mais écoute-moi, Oikawa : le Sanctuaire t'offrira peut-être un enseignement d'une grande qualité, et tu y apprendras des choses que tu n'approcherais pas à Hebison, mais garde bien en tête que les novices n'y sont pas aussi indulgents qu'ici. Cela signifie qu'une situation comme celle-ci n'y serait jamais tolérée. Le Sanctuaire n'offre pas de seconde chance. Si tu n'apprends pas à gérer tes émotions avant d'y entrer, tu ne feras pas long feu. Juste un conseil d'ami.

Des magiciens passèrent devant la porte, apparemment en pleine conversation, et Kurosu les écouta jusqu'à ce que leurs voix finissent étouffées par la distance. Lorsqu'il revint à Oikawa, il paraissait plus calme. Il ne souriait pas, mais quelque chose dans son visage s'était adouci, et Oikawa se sentit soudain comme un criminel qu'on renvoyait faute de preuve mais dont tout le monde était convaincu de la culpabilité. Il baissa les yeux à nouveau. Un léger courant d'air vint lui caresser la nuque, et il manqua de se remettre à pleurer quand Kurosu déclara :

— Je pense que nous avons assez discuté. Le deuxième novice m'attend. Tu as quelque chose à ajouter ?

Sans le regarder, il fit non de la tête.

— Très bien. À tout de suite, dans ce cas.

Il ouvrit la porte, mais avant qu'il puisse faire un pas dehors, Oikawa souffla :

— J'ai eu une vision.

Kurosu sourcilla.

— Une vision ? De l'incident ?

Il acquiesça.

— Quand ?

— Le jour du Don... et après. J'étais en train de mourir, dans la rivière, et...

Sa voix s'éteignit. Kurosu attendit un moment, puis il vint lui tapoter le dos dans un geste qui se voulait réconfortant.

— Tu es toujours là, dit-il. Remercie Nohebi de t'avoir prévenu.

Puis il s'éclipsa, abandonnant Oikawa à ses pensées moroses. Le silence enveloppa ce dernier, et de l'heure qui suivi, il ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

Il entendit Kurosu revenir avant de le voir. Des bribes de conversation lui parvinrent de derrière la porte, des mots sans liens perdus dans les veines du bois noir.

— ... vrai gâchis... aurait pu... un sens à tout ceci... mieux comme ça.

Quelqu'un marmonna quelque chose en réponse. La porte s'ouvrit.

— Oikawa-kun, l'appela le deuxième novice.

Il se redressa, la bouche sèche.

— Estime-toi heureux. Kageyama Tobio est en vie et en bonne santé.

Le soulagement aurait pu le faire défaillir. Il resta droit, le regard fixé quelque part sur le menton du deuxième novice.

— Ukai Keishin a reçu une vision, poursuivit-il, et l'a récupéré en aval. Par chance, Tanaka a elle aussi été témoin de l'incident. Il semblerait que le ciel se soit assuré de ton innocence, mais les choses auraient pu très mal tourner. Ne t'avise pas de l'oublier à l'avenir.

Ça ne risquait pas. Il avait cru mourir.

— Tu es libre de partir. Tanaka t'attendra ici à la première heure dès demain. Je m'attends à ce que tu travailles avec le plus grand sérieux. Nous t'évaluerons à nouveau à la fin de la semaine.

Il l'observa encore un instant, puis se détourna et partit. Kurosu le suivit des yeux.

— On dirait que tu es sorti d'affaire, commenta-t-il. Ne t'en fais pas. Il s'agissait d'un accident, rien de plus. Nohebi vous a sauvé tous les deux. Sois reconnaissant.

Oikawa ne croisa personne sur le chemin du retour. Sa mère l'attendait près de la porte arrière de l'auberge ; il l'évita sans un bruit.

Sa chambre, lorsqu'il s'y enferma, lui parut terne et froide, comme ces décors de théâtre qu'on peignait sur de grandes étoffes de lin, bizarrement plats et déformés. Il s'assit dans le fond de son lit, les yeux rivés sur la bassine qui gisait toujours retournée dans un coin, la tête pleine de la voix du troisième novice et des clapotis incessants de la pluie sur le toit.

Un accident, avait dit Kurosu.

Il ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Sa respiration se fit difficile, mais il n'y prêta aucune attention. Il pensait à la rivière. À la vision. À Kageyama, sa main dans ses cheveux alors qu'il l'obligeait à se pencher vers la surface de l'eau.

Un accident.

Bien sûr.

Il n'avait jamais voulu le pousser si loin. Il avait perdu patience, celle-là même que Kageyama avait éprouvée des semaines durant. Il aurait dû s'attendre à le voir réagir. Combien de fois Oikawa ne l'avait-il pas mis en garde ? Combien de fois ne l'avait-il pas demandé de le laisser tranquille ? Il avait essayé de partir, de respecter les conseils d'Iwaizumi, des novices, de tout le monde. Il avait fait tout son possible, et ça n'avait pas suffi. Kageyama était revenu et, semblable à une tique, l'avait vidé de ses forces jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste rien de lui.

Il aurait pu le laisser mourir. Il avait dévalé la berge malgré la panique. Il avait essayé — Nohebi devait l'avoir vu. Si Kageyama avait été emporté, ce n'était pas sa faute. C'était un coup du sort. Une intervention du destin.

Il avait eu une vision, et c'était la seule raison pour laquelle il était encore en vie. Il expira. Une céphalée menaça le long de ses tempes, prête à l'engloutir tout entier.

 _Tobio-chan est vivant_ , songea-t-il.

Lorsqu'ils se reverraient, il lui en voudrait sans doute. Cette pensée lui tordit douloureusement l'estomac. Kageyama n'avait pas le droit de le tenir pour responsable. C'était lui qui, le premier, avait insisté pour l'accompagner. Lui qui l'avait poursuivi jusqu'à la nausée, volontairement sourd à ses protestations. Lui encore qui l'avait rattrapé lorsqu'il s'était éloigné par sécurité, parce qu'il savait qu'il allait céder à la colère, non, à la rage bouillonnante qui enflammait ses veines.

C'était Kageyama qui l'avait poussé dans ses ultimes retranchements, les avait envahis sans un remord.

Comment avait-il pu croire que tout se passerait bien ? Qu'avait-il espéré ? Il aurait dû savoir. À sa place, tout le monde aurait compris.

Oikawa ferma les yeux. La pluie s'intensifia. Le plancher craqua, quelque part au loin, et son corps, soudain, fut parcouru d'un frisson.

_Juste un accident._

_Je n'ai rien fait de mal._

Il décida qu'il valait mieux y croire.

Il somnolait un peu, bercé par l'averse, quand Iwaizumi frappa à sa porte et entra sans attendre son autorisation. Il s'assit face à lui, les sourcils froncés. Comme Oikawa ne réagissait pas, il attira son attention d'une pichenette sur le front.

— Hé.

Oikawa leva les yeux. Il n'était pas d'humeur à discuter, ni avec Iwaizumi ni avec qui que ce soit d'autre. Il voulait dormir jusqu'au printemps. Attendre que les jours redeviennent ordinaires. Il penserait à l'école et à Anabara, à l'influence et à tout ce qu'il était incapable d'accomplir. Les heures se succéderaient sans répit. Il s'assoupirait la tête vide.

Le don enflerait et enflerait encore, puis il l'abandonnerait aux bons soins de l'Œil, et tout serait comme avant.

Il perçut très clairement l'envie d'Iwaizumi de le frapper à nouveau.

— Pas envie de parler ? demanda-t-il au bout d'un long moment de silence.

Oikawa secoua la tête de gauche à droite. Si Iwaizumi pouvait rester ici, juste une nuit, alors tout serait réglé à l'aube. Mais il ne resterait pas. Il s'en irait, parce qu'Oikawa était incapable de le lui demander.

— Comme tu veux, fit Iwaizumi. Je voulais juste être sûr que... enfin. Voilà. (Il s'éclaircit la gorge.) Si ça va pas, je suis là, tu sais.

Ce qu'il savait ou non n'avait pas grande importance. Les promesses d'Iwaizumi étaient toujours comme ça. Lisses et transparentes, des éclats de verre, juste assez brillantes pour se retrouver dans le trésor d'un oiseau au milieu des brindilles. Sans valeur.

Iwaizumi n'était nulle part. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre. Il le comprendrait de moins en moins les années passant, et lorsqu'ils atteindraient l'âge adulte, ses promesses ne seraient rien de plus que des paroles creuses lancées aux quatre vents comme une poignée de terre sèche.

Il n'y avait rien à dire. Rien à espérer.

— Bon... à demain, alors.

Iwaizumi soupira. Il esquissa un geste vers lui, se ravisa, et sortit de la pièce sans un mot de plus.

* * *

Comme prévu, Saeko attendait Oikawa devant la maison du deuxième novice. Lorsqu'elle l'aperçut au loin, elle lui adressa un sourire compréhensif.

— Salut, Tooru. T'as réussi à dormir ?

— Un peu.

Pas vraiment. Il avait fermé les yeux à l'heure où les étoiles commençaient à pâlir, et le matin était arrivé en un battement de paupières.

— C'est déjà ça. T'as l'air mieux qu'hier, au moins. Enfin, bref.

Elle ouvrit la porte de la maison et lui emboîta le pas alors qu'il s'engouffrait à l'intérieur.

Un novice les conduisit à une pièce à l'écart et ils s'installèrent sur les coussins posés au sol pour méditer. Saeko ne lui parla pas plus que nécessaire. Elle le guida gentiment, et lorsque le temps fut écoulé, le ramena en douceur à la réalité.

— Je me demande comment va Tobio, dit-elle sur la route de l'école. Je ne l'ai pas vu après t'avoir trouvé. J'ai entendu dire qu'Ukai s'était occupé de lui — enfin, pas étonnant, c'est un mage d'influence, après tout. Il paraît qu'il compte passer l'examen de maîtrise cette année, d'ailleurs. Je me demande s'il le réussira.

Oikawa avait toujours l'esprit ailleurs. La mention de Kageyama ne lui fit ni chaud ni froid.

— Enfin, bref. Te prends pas la tête avec ça, d'accord ? On le reverra sûrement cet après-midi. J'espère qu'il ne m'en voudra pas trop, cela dit. J'ai vraiment essayé d'arriver à temps, mais c'est à croire qu'on me prévient toujours quand c'est trop tard.

Ce disant, elle envoya valser un caillou sur le chemin.

— Ah, être un mage de vision, soupira-t-elle. On croirait que ça aiderait plus de monde. On se retrouve ce soir, d'accord ? Je t'attendrai devant l'école.

Elle s'éloigna pour rejoindre deux garçons qui riaient à quelques mètres de là. Un peu perdu, Oikawa plissa les yeux. Ils s'étaient arrêtés devant l'école du matin, et la plupart des enfants étaient déjà rentrés.

Ils devaient tous être au courant. Un événement comme celui-là ne passait pas inaperçu. Soudain nauséeux, il prit une longue inspiration puis pénétra dans le bâtiment.

Il ne savait pas exactement à quoi il s'était préparé. Des murmures, peut-être, ou des regards à la dérobée.

Personne ne lui prêta la moindre attention. Pas un visage ne se tourna vers lui lorsqu'il entra en classe ; pas un salut, pas même une expression de dégoût. Il s'installa en silence, et c'était comme s'il n'existait pas.

Iwaizumi le rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard, accompagné de Matsukawa et Hanamaki qui lui adressèrent un bref signe de la tête avant de partir s'installer. Iwaizumi lui pressa l'épaule d'une main, mais conserva le silence.

Il n'ouvrit la bouche que vers midi, alors que la majorité des élèves rentraient chez eux en les ignorant royalement. Certains dirent au revoir à Iwaizumi. Aucun à Oikawa.

— Ils finiront par s'y faire, assura Iwaizumi en croisant un groupe à l'air crispé. T'en fais pas pour ça.

— Mmh.

Iwaizumi se passa une main sur la nuque. Il parut chercher ses mots, puis soupira.

— J'ai entendu dire qu'ils avaient examiné Kageyama, hier. Les novices, tu sais. Il paraît qu'ils ont préféré l'emmener dans leur truc, là. Celui dans la forêt.

Le domaine des novices. L'examen n'avait pas dû se passer comme prévu. La boule dans sa gorge revint, plus douloureuse que jamais. Il la ravala, les sourcils froncés.

— Et ?

— Et quoi ? Je pensais que ça t'intéresserait.

— Tu pensais mal, répliqua Oikawa d'un ton plus sec qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.

Le mal était fait, cependant, et il ne comptait pas s'excuser. Iwaizumi le dévisagea sans rien dire. Il ne fit aucun commentaire.

— Je suppose que tu ne viens pas ce soir, dit-il tout de même alors qu'ils commençaient à s'enfermer dans un silence pesant.

— Non, répondit Oikawa.

— D'accord. Si jamais...

Après un moment de réflexion, il se ravisa.

— Bon, à la prochaine.

Oikawa ne lui répondit pas.

* * *

Il n'aperçut pas Kageyama au dîner, ni en classe, d'ailleurs. Il commençait à croire qu'Iwaizumi avait eu raison, lorsqu'il lui avait parlé du domaine des novices, et cette pensée lui barbouilla l'estomac.

Anabara paraissait tendu, lui aussi, lorsqu'il arriva enfin. Il sortit son matériel en marmonnant dans sa barbe, puis se passa une main sur le visage, visiblement exténué.

— J'ai commis une erreur, reconnut-il alors qu'il se laissait tomber sur une chaise branlante. Je serai plus attentif la prochaine fois. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez, tous les deux.

Oikawa acquiesça, parce qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi Anabara tenait à s'excuser auprès de lui. Il ne lui avait causé aucun tort.

— Nous allons reprendre les exercices précédents, d'accord ? La menthe, d'abord. Tu t'en étais bien sorti, mais je suis sûr que tu peux encore t'améliorer.

Oikawa se mit docilement au travail. Il parvint à s'en sortir sans trop de difficultés, malgré des premiers essais peu concluants. Il manquait de concentration. Il songeait au silence et au repas qu'il avait pris seul. Saeko avait bien fini par le rejoindre, mais elle n'avait pas eu le temps de prononcer un mot qu'on l'appelait déjà ailleurs.

— Nous reprendrons tout ça demain, annonça Anabara en récupérant son matériel. Il paraît que tu espères être admis au Sanctuaire, après l'examen ?

Oikawa murmura son assentiment en aidant à ranger la salle.

— Je vois. Nous tâcherons de nous concentrer sur cet objectif, dans ce cas. Je pensais commencer à voir la manipulation, de toute façon. Nous attendrons l'hiver, cependant. Certains commencent à parler de ça avec l'an clair, mais vous êtes suffisamment versés dans l'art de l'influence pour que nous nous permettions quelques raccourcis. Vous aurez le temps de vous y habituer en douceur. Pour ce qui est de l'influence, le mal est fait, mais je ferai en sorte que vous progressiez à votre rythme à l'avenir.

Il glissa les semences qu'Oikawa lui tendait dans une boîte et replaça celle-ci sur l'étagère qui lui était destinée.

— J'en parlerai également à Kageyama-kun. J'ai présumé qu'il partageait tes ambitions.

Oikawa évita son regard. Il n'avait aucune intention de penser à ce que voulait Kageyama, encore moins à ce qu'il adviendrait d'eux au cours des prochaines années.

— Il se trouve encore au domaine des novices, pour l'instant — en observation, si j'ai bien compris. Le choc ne doit pas être facile à gérer. À mon avis, une petite pause lui fera le plus grand bien. Je ne doute pas qu'il nous reviendra en pleine forme. Il a toujours été bon pour contrôler ses émotions, pas vrai ? C'est ce que m'a dit votre instructeur de la maison des maîtres. Un peu de méditation ne fait de mal à personne. J'espère que tu prends tes séances au sérieux, d'ailleurs.

— Oui, répondit Oikawa d'une voix plate.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûr qu'il s'en sortira. J'ai confiance en lui, et en toi.

Sur ces mots, il lui offrit un sourire, et Oikawa s'obligea à le lui rendre jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve hors de vue.

Kageyama ne revint pas le lendemain. Pas non plus le jour d'après, ni même celui qui suivit. Saeko exprima son inquiétude, mais Oikawa laissa la sienne, gêne distante au lever du matin, se diluer dans ses veines, imperceptible, à peine plus qu'une vague curiosité à l'approche de l'école, isolé des regards et des conversations.

Il rêva de lui après six jours. Il le revoyait filer dans le courant, une main hors de l'eau, puis ressortir quelques mètres plus loin, plus grand, désormais, si imposant, en fait, qu'il masquait le ciel tout entier.

Le phénomène était si inhabituel qu'Oikawa resta un moment assis sur son lit, les doigts serrés sur ses draps. Il détestait les rêves. Il détestait les visions. Il détestait _penser_.

Mais les songes n'étaient rien de plus que cela. Tout le monde en avait. Ils ne signifiaient rien. Oikawa l'oublia dans la matinée, et c'était comme s'il n'avait jamais été là.

Bientôt, une semaine s'était écoulée, et Kageyama brillait toujours par son absence. Iwaizumi évitait d'en parler, mais Oikawa pouvait le voir le chercher des yeux chaque après-midi. Lui-même ne pouvait empêcher son regard d'être attiré par la forêt ; il tâcha dès lors de ne plus l'approcher.

Les novices revinrent en ville dix jours après l'accident. Kageyama, minuscule, les suivait d'un pas machinal. Il ne portait pas ses habits de novice, et un adulte avait posé une main sur son dos comme pour lui rappeler de marcher.

Lorsqu'Oikawa les croisa, alors qu'il se rendait à l'école, Kageyama, le teint hâve et les yeux cernés de noir, l'ignora complètement. Il entra chez le deuxième novice, en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard. Iwaizumi le salua en passant. Kageyama ne lui répondit pas.

Il prit le chemin de la maison sans les voir.

* * *

Il se tenait assis à table, et ses parents discutaient d'un ton léger. Ils ne parlaient pas de lui. Ils ne parlaient pas avec lui non plus. Ils étaient là, et il était assis face à eux, juste une sculpture d'argile fondant au soleil, et personne pour le remodeler.

Les semaines filaient sans jamais rien lui offrir. Les yeux fixés sur le ciel, il les observait s'enchaîner. Quelques fois, son père s'accroupissait à côté de lui, et il lui racontait des histoires sur un patient ou l'autre, de stupides accidents, ou des anecdotes de seconde main avec un sourire aux lèvres. Kageyama écoutait. Il baissait les yeux vers la terre du jardin. L'hiver était tombé sur eux sans un avertissement. Il avait neigé, quelques jours plus tôt. Il n'en restait plus rien aujourd'hui. Juste de la terre durcie par le froid.

Il n'y pousserait plus grand-chose. Pas tout de suite, en tout cas.

Quelque chose s'agitait en lui, dans ces moments-là, un souhait silencieux, un vœu murmuré entre ses lèvres, un désir bourgeonnant qui ne fleurirait pas, lui non plus. Il voulait tendre les mains devant lui, paumes vers le sol, sentir la chaleur grandir et grandir encore. Il voulait la ressentir, quelque part entre ses côtes, pleine et satisfaite. Il se souvenait de la façon dont son cœur avait battu. La joie qui était montée de sa poitrine à ses lèvres, une promesse que tout irait pour le mieux.

Quelque chose s'agitait là-dedans, mais il ne restait que du vide. L'hiver partout. La fin de l'an obscur, s'il se terminait jamais.

Son père ne posait plus de questions sur l'école depuis longtemps.

Le soir, parfois, sa mère l'aidait encore à déchiffrer les textes qu'il devait voir à l'école du matin. Il lui arrivait de comprendre. Il essayait de tout garder, juste là derrière ses yeux, des lettres et des mots et des phrases tout entières. Il s'endormait avec les histoires confortables sur sa langue. Il attendait que la nuit cesse. Il s'endormait, et puis —

Rien.

Rien.

Jamais rien.

Il voulait hurler. Il ne voulait plus rien. Il avait dû vouloir hurler, à un moment ou à un autre. Aujourd'hui, il avait oublié comment faire. Il pensait à la colère. À ce à quoi elle avait dû ressembler. À la façon dont elle avait tordu les traits d'Oikawa, lorsqu'il lui avait dit :

_Ne m'adresse plus la parole._

_Va-t'en._

_Je te déteste._

_Je t'ai supporté jusqu'ici, mais c'est terminé._

Il pensait à la tristesse. Comment elle avait tout détruit, doucement, doucement, des graines dispersées dans un souffle de vent. Il avait dû avoir mal. Il se rappelait avoir eu mal. Ah.

Peut-être pas, après tout.

Il avait dû vouloir hurler.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour aspirer une goulée d'air indispensable, mais elle se heurta à un mur invisible. Il se retourna dans son lit, se redressa. Il posa une main sur son ventre. Une autre sur sa poitrine. Il avait froid. Il ne sentait plus rien.

Ses parents entrèrent, le bordèrent un moment, et il supposa qu'il restait peut-être quelque chose, là-bas tout au fond, quelque chose d'assez bruyant pour les avoir réveillés, puis il n'y pensa plus.

Il ne parlait pas beaucoup, mais il entendait bien. La neige qui ne fondait que pour retomber dès la nuit venue. Des pas feutrés sur les chemins. Des rires dans les couloirs de l'école. Des murmures, aussi. Des murmures, surtout.

Des mots sans racines, qui s'installaient et bourgeonnaient pour ne donner que des fleurs mortes.

Destin. Spectre. Juste un enfant. Pauvre, pauvre chose. À croire qu'il ne pouvait pas être sauvé. Quand je pense à ce qu'il aurait pu devenir. Comme les dieux sont cruels.

Il les cueillait en silence, puis les plantait dans des cubes de glace qui ne connaîtraient jamais le dégel. Il marchait doucement vers la rivière, et s'asseyait dans l'herbe, ou dans la boue, ou dans la neige, encore. Il les laissait sur le rivage. Le flot finirait par les emporter, lorsqu'il remonterait avec l'arrivée du printemps. Il oublierait tout, alors, et pour toujours, cette fois. L'an clair à nouveau. La lumière du soleil. Il pensait : _Tout redeviendra comme avant._

Il pensait : _Avant quoi ?_

Il n'y avait pas d'avant. Rien qu'un très long rêve. Un cauchemar, de ceux qui perdaient leur sens dès le réveil, qui n'en avaient de toute façon jamais eu.

Le torrent s'était déjà calmé. Parfois, il s'en approchait juste assez près pour que son bourdonnement lui emplisse les oreilles ; il contemplait les flots, et son cœur semblait se balancer au bout d'une corde tenue au-dessus du vide par un dieu insouciant. Il s'arrêtait alors, et il se demandait :

_Est-ce que j'ai peur ?_

La rivière grondait.

Il n'avait pas peur.

Il levait les yeux vers la forêt, juste derrière, ses troncs en rangs serrés, un sentier accidenté, une large porte qui s'ouvrait sur...

Il s'immobilisait soudain.

Puis il s'en allait, rentrait chez lui, s'asseyait à table. Ses parents discutaient. Ils lui posaient des questions, mais il avait oublié comment répondre.

La sueur qui coulait le long de son front et l'arrachait au sommeil avait un goût de sel. Elle l'avait aussi à l'école, devant Anabara, alors qu'il levait ses mains tremblantes au-dessus d'un bol d'eau de plus en plus petit les jours passant. Il se concentrait de toutes ses forces. Il savait ce qu'il devait faire. Il y était parvenu si facilement, dans la maison des maîtres. L'hiver lui-même y arrivait sans difficulté.

L'eau, la glace, la vapeur, même.

L'eau, rien de plus. Immobile et fraîche. Une goutte de sueur suffisait à la faire ondoyer.

L'eau dans laquelle Oikawa avait plongé le visage, cent ans plus tôt, qu'il avait renversée au sol sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi. Celle qui tombait du ciel des semaines durant, abreuvant la rivière jusqu'à la faire déborder. Celle qui l'emportait, impitoyable, alors qu'il tentait vainement de rester à la surface. Celle qui s'était étalée sur ses joues, monocorde, qui s'accrochait à ses cils et éclaboussait le dos de ses mains. Ce n'était rien de plus que ça. De l'eau.

Il transpirait sous l'effort, mais l'effort ne le menait à rien.

Oikawa travaillait dur, lui aussi. Il avait réussi à déformer une pâte de farine et de sel, et elle ne s'était même pas effritée. Les plantes ne lui posaient plus de soucis. Ses fleurs exhalaient un parfum discret mais réel, et Kageyama le sentait parfois jusqu'à chez lui, collé à ses vêtements, étalé sur sa peau, injustement rassurant. L'an clair arriva sous la bruine, puis les inonda de soleil. Les fleurs s'épanouirent à nouveau. Elles recouvrirent le sol d'un tapis blanc, tiède, cette fois, et alors que les enfants agitaient les branches des arbres pour en recueillir les pétales, c'était comme s'il ne s'était jamais arrêté de neiger.

La classe sentait bon quand Oikawa parvint à soigner sa première coupure.

Un jour, le bol de Kageyama fut recouvert de minces cercles de glace, si fins qu'ils fondaient dès qu'il avait le malheur d'y poser le doigt. Anabara le félicita, mais ses sourires étaient creux. Oikawa lui jeta un regard en biais. Kageyama voulut y répondre, mais il se détournait déjà.

Il jouait tout seul, souvent, dans un coin près du pont sous les yeux menaçants de l'orée des bois. Il emmenait les pions d'un jeu des trois rois qui prenait la poussière et les faisait rouler entre ses paumes. Il leur donnait un nom, juste comme ça. Une histoire, aussi. Ils discutaient, mouraient, se réveillaient en sursaut au milieu d'un orage. Ils parlaient aux trois rois, qui ne leur répondaient jamais. Un jour, son pion préféré lui échappa des mains, et avant qu'il ait pu le rattraper, il roula jusqu'au lit de la rivière. Kageyama l'entendit hurler. Le premier roi ne fit rien. Le deuxième ne l'écouta pas. Quant au troisième, il ne pouvait rien faire. C'était probablement lui qui l'avait poussé.

Il descendit pour le récupérer et, ce faisant, se coupa à une pierre tranchante sur laquelle il s'était appuyé. Il ne retrouva pas le pion. Sa main se mit à saigner.

Quelques mois plus tôt, il en aurait sans doute pleuré. La blessure ne paraissait pas bien grave, mais elle picotait atrocement, et le sang qui s'en écoulait ne semblait pas près de s'arrêter. Il l'examina longuement. L'espace d'une seconde, il voulut y plonger les doigts, écarter les chairs jusqu'à se vider de son sang. La sensation disparut en lui laissant un goût amer sur la langue.

Il jouait encore quand le ciel commença à s'obscurcir. Son regard fut attiré par une petite plante, un peu plus loin, dont les fleurs rouges lui étaient tout à fait inconnues. Sa bouche s'assécha soudain. Il s'en approcha prudemment, comme on approchait un animal blessé, puis la déracina d'un geste brusque.

Alors seulement il partit, le cœur étrangement lourd, sa main meurtrie serrée tout contre lui.

* * *

— Pourquoi t'es pas rentré chez toi ? Ton père s'en sortirait sûrement mieux que moi.

Kageyama ne s'était pas posé la question. Il avait mal à la tête. Il avait pleuré (ses joues étaient humides et il voyait un peu flou), mais il ne savait pas pourquoi. La blessure n'était pas si douloureuse. Elle pulsait tranquillement contre sa peau. Les battements de son cœur, si lointains désormais.

— Comment tu t'es fait ça ? demanda Iwaizumi en le faisant asseoir sur la table.

Ses parents travaillaient encore. Il chercha quelque chose des yeux, puis leva une main.

— Attends-moi ici, dit-il. Je vais nettoyer ça.

Kageyama obéit. Iwaizumi revint quelques minutes plus tard avec de l'eau et de quoi panser la blessure.

— Donc, reprit-il. Tu me racontes ?

— Je jouais à un jeu, expliqua Kageyama.

— Ah. Et ton père, il était occupé ?

Sans doute pas. À vrai dire, Kageyama n'en savait rien. Il ne voulait pas rentrer chez lui. Il ne voulait pas voir les novices. Oikawa le détestait et ne l'aurait jamais aidé. Iwaizumi était ce qui était le plus proche d'un ami, même si ça ne valait pas grand-chose. Il lui parlait un peu, s'ils se croisaient devant l'école. Il avait joué avec lui, une ou deux fois. Lui avait souri.

Les pas de Kageyama l'avaient mené chez lui sans qu'il y réfléchisse.

— Tu sais, rappela Iwaizumi, je ne suis pas docteur.

— Je sais.

— J'ai l'habitude des petites blessures, mais c'est tout. Tu devrais aller voir un médecin, après ça. Pour être sûr.

— D'accord.

Iwaizumi nettoya la blessure et enroula un morceau de tissu qu'il noua autour de sa main. Il évalua son travail d'un regard critique, puis hocha la tête avec satisfaction.

— Bon, ça devrait tenir. Il est déjà tard. Tu veux que je te ramène chez toi ?

Kageyama n'avait pas envie de rentrer. Il laissa son regard glisser vers le bord de la table. Un bloc de bois à moitié creusé y était posé.

— Ah, ça, fit Iwaizumi comme s'il l'avait interrogé sur le sujet. C'est à moi.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

— Juste une statuette. Enfin, ça en sera une. C'est juste pour m'amuser. C'est censé être un ours, mais je n'en ai jamais vu, alors...

Kageyama détacha les yeux de la statue en progrès à contrecœur.

— J'en ai plein d'autres, si ça te dit. Tu veux les voir ?

— J'aimerais bien, répondit Kageyama.

Iwaizumi lui sourit.

— Suis-moi, alors. Elles ne sont pas toutes réussies, mais bon, tu sais...

Kageyama n'était pas d'accord. La chambre dans laquelle il entra en était remplie, et chaque sculpture lui paraissait plus belle que la précédente. Il s'arrêta sur celle d'un chat endormi, ce qui fit sourire Iwaizumi à nouveau.

— Oikawa aussi aime bien celle-là, expliqua-t-il en voyant l'air interrogateur de Kageyama. C'est la première que j'ai réussie. Je la garde pour le jour des enfants.

Kageyama s'en détourna. Il se dirigea vers un hérisson aux picots à peine esquissés et au nez pointu. Il l'effleura du bout du doigt. Le bois était un peu rugueux, mais l'objet lui plaisait bien.

— Tu as encore mal ? demanda Iwaizumi.

Kageyama secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

— Tant mieux. Mmh.

Il parut réfléchir un moment.

— Et la magie ? s'enquit-il. Ça commence à revenir ?

Kageyama, qui allait attraper un renard de bois un peu bossu pour l'observer de plus près, suspendit son mouvement. Depuis le jour où il était revenu du domaine de novice, personne n'avait encore osé lui poser la question.

Il ne savait pas s'il devait être triste, ou en colère, ou déçu. Une chaleur diffuse s'étala sur ses joues. Il se sentait confus. Un peu honteux. Un peu content, aussi. Ce n'étaient rien que des grains de poussière, mais il les percevait quand même.

— Non, répondit-il.

Mais il avait réussi à geler un peu d'eau, rien qu'un peu, et c'était déjà quelque chose. Alors peut-être. Peut-être, oui.

— D'accord. Ça ne doit pas être facile tous les jours, hein ? Mais je suis sûr qu'elle finira par revenir.

— Je ne sais pas, avoua Kageyama d'un ton mi-figue, mi-raisin.

— Cet été, peut-être. Ou l'année prochaine. Tout reviendra à zéro au début de l'an obscur, non ? Je suis sûr que tu te rattraperas d'ici là.

— Et si elle ne revient jamais ? demanda Kageyama.

Iwaizumi lui sourit.

— T'auras qu'à venir travailler avec moi, alors. Je t'apprendrai plein de trucs, tu verras.

Kageyama lui rendit timidement son sourire.

— D'accord.

— Ne me fais pas de promesses trop vite, cela dit. Je suis sûr qu'Anabara-sensei viendrait te récupérer en courant. Il penserait que je suis venu t'enlever.

Kageyama lui tendit le renard.

— Oikawa-san ne veut plus me parler, confessa-t-il.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il peut être con, quand il s'y met, soupira Iwaizumi.

— Il me déteste.

— Mais non. Il a besoin de temps, c'est tout. Tu sais comment il est. Laisse-le digérer tout ça. Je lui en parlerai, si tu veux.

— Non ! s'exclama Kageyama.

Il attendrait, et c'était suffisant. Si quelqu'un parlait à Oikawa, celui-ci ne le regarderait même plus.

— Comme tu voudras.

— Est-ce qu'il te parle de moi ?

La question lui avait échappé. Il regarda ailleurs, soudain embarrassé. Iwaizumi exhala un soupir.

— N'y pense pas.

— Alors c'est non ?

— Tu le connais, non ? Il parle surtout de lui, et voilà. Ça n'a pas changé.

— Il parlait de toi.

Iwaizumi lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

— Laisse-lui le temps, je te dis. Il s'en veut, c'est tout. Il ne l'avouerait jamais, mais je sais qu'il s'en veut.

— Pourquoi ?

Iwaizumi cilla.

— À cause de tout ça, développa-t-il. C'est lui qui t'a poussé, tu...

— Il ne m'a pas poussé, l'interrompit Kageyama. Je suis tombé.

Il y eut un silence. Iwaizumi haussa un sourcil.

— Tu n'as pas besoin de le protéger, tu sais.

Kageyama secoua la tête.

— Je suis tombé, insista-t-il.

— Kageyama...

— Je suis tombé, c'est tout.

Iwaizumi leva les deux mains en signe de reddition.

— Si tu le dis.

Il balaya la pièce du regard.

— Tu en veux une ? demanda-t-il en désignant les sculptures d'un geste du menton. Je peux faire n'importe quel animal. Enfin, je crois.

Kageyama ferma les yeux. Un souvenir vint l'agacer, quelque part dans les tréfonds de sa mémoire. Une chaleur humide au creux de ses paumes. Un cri strident dans l'herbe mouillée.

— Un corbeau, murmura-t-il moins pour Iwaizumi que pour lui-même.

— Va pour un corbeau.

Il le raccompagna jusqu'à chez lui, puis le quitta avec un signe de la main après s'être assuré de la présence de son père dans la maison.

* * *

Les yeux rivés sur le ciel nocturne, Oikawa attendait. Kageyama s'était assis non loin de lui et, à son habitude, il ne disait rien. La plupart des autres magiciens étaient partis pour aider aux préparations de la fête du Don. Seule Saeko était restée, et elle rit en les apercevant.

— Ça ne sert à rien, vous savez ? fit-elle remarquer en aidant Kageyama à se relever. Il faut encore compter une heure au moins. Vous le saurez, de toute façon. C'est pas comme si les magiciens étaient discrets, dans cette ville.

— Tu dis ça comme si tu n'allais pas faire la fête avec eux, remarqua Oikawa.

— Et alors ? Je suis presque adulte, contrairement à vous. Il est temps que je commence à m'exposer au courroux des dieux. Sérieusement, sinon. Dégagez de là et allez vous amuser.

Kageyama fit la moue. Oikawa, lui, resta bien assis.

— J'attends encore un peu.

— Écoute, si ça te fait plaisir. En attendant, moi, je vais aller voir si tout est prêt. Mon frère est sûrement déjà en ville, et mieux vaut rester dans le coin, avec lui, surtout maintenant qu'il a retrouvé ses amis zozos. Vous accueillez des gens, vous ?

— Ça fait un mois que l'auberge est pleine, répondit Oikawa.

Saeko émit un sifflement appréciateur.

— C'est que vous devenez populaires, dis donc. Ça devient de plus en plus compliqué de trouver de la place en ville, il paraît. Même les campements extérieurs commencent à déborder, c'est dire. Pour ça qu'on en accueille deux. Et toi, Kageyama ?

Celui-ci sembla réfléchir.

— Des cousins de mon père.

— Ils sont gentils ? Ils viennent d'où ?

Kageyama haussa les épaules, l'air de dire qu'il n'en savait rien.

— Bon, bah, amusez-vous bien à attendre, alors. Faites un gros bisou à Nohebi de ma part, je ne risque pas de voir très clair ce soir.

Elle se fit un devoir de leur ébouriffer vigoureusement les cheveux avant de filer en sifflotant. Oikawa revint à sa contemplation silencieuse, ignorant Kageyama qui, maintenant qu'elle était partie, s'était rassis un peu plus loin.

Ils n'échangèrent pas un mot de l'heure qui suivit. Il entendit Kageyama prendre une profonde inspiration lorsque l'étoile apparut enfin dans le ciel, brillant d'un rouge éclatant, et lui-même s'autorisa un bref sourire. Des exclamations de joie leur parvinrent depuis les abords de la ville, où se déroulait la plus grande partie des festivités. Quelqu'un rit au loin. Oikawa ferma les yeux.

Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, Kageyama s'était envolé.

Il caressa un instant l'idée d'aller profiter de la fête mais y renonça rapidement. L'examen d'apprentissage aurait lieu deux jours plus tard ; il devait conserver ses forces. Il se faufila à travers la foule pour rejoindre l'auberge, bruyante à cette heure. Sur la route, l'odeur de fumée le frappa de plein fouet.

Les grands feux n'avaient pas encore été allumés et ils ne le seraient pas avant quelques jours, mais les artisans, à l'approche de la nuit, n'avaient pas attendu pour enflammer les leurs. L'odeur était faible, mais omniprésente, juste assez pour embrumer ses pensées, l'enfoncer dans ces soirées infinies au cours desquelles, un an plus tôt, il avait prié pour que vienne son heure.

Il déglutit. Les émanations lui donnaient la nausée.

Il s'enferma dans sa chambre sans passer par la cuisine. Cette nuit-là, il rêva à nouveau.

L'Œil le regardait. Il murmurait contre son oreille des chants anciens, étrangers, un rythme désagréable, un avertissement.

Il l'attrapait par les poignets, le corps enfoncé dans un torrent d'eau noire. Oikawa essayait de protester, mais l'eau lui rentrait dans la bouche, et lorsqu'il voulut appeler l'Œil par son nom, il se détacha de lui pour toujours.

L'Œil le regardait. Il disait : _J'ai fait une erreur avec toi. Tu ne vaux rien. Tu ne vaudras jamais rien. Indigne. Insignifiant. Tu aurais dû mourir. Comment as-tu osé..._

Dans son rêve, il se mettait à pleurer.

Il s'éveilla en sursaut, s'essuya les joues, honteux, puis se recoucha. Il s'endormit à nouveau, et le rêve disparut ; l'Œil, lui, resta.

* * *

En prévision de l'examen à venir, Anabara leur laissa le temps libre pour s'entraîner comme ils le voulaient. Oikawa s'attela à la tâche à la première heure du matin ; il fut rejoint par Iwaizumi vers midi, et celui-ci le regarda faire, l'air indifférent, jusqu'à la tombée du soir.

Kageyama, lui, semblait s'être évanoui dans la nature. Oikawa ne le croisa pas de la semaine. Il doutait sérieusement de le surprendre en plein entraînement. L'entreprise était vaine ; il avait peut-être progressé depuis le début de l'an clair, mais son niveau s'approchait à peine de celui d'un enfant à peu près dégourdi. Le voir essuyer les échecs l'agaçait sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi. Mieux valait, dès lors, qu'ils conservent leurs distances.

Kageyama n'affichait aucune émotion lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent pour l'examen. Étant le plus jeune, il entra en premier. Il ressortit une demi-heure plus tard sans lui adresser un regard. Oikawa arqua un sourcil. Si Kageyama décidait de l'ignorer, grand bien lui fasse. Les mots qu'ils avaient échangés au cours de l'année se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main, et la plupart d'entre eux n'étaient que le fruit d'une obligation quelconque.

On l'appela à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Anabara l'attendait dans la classe, accompagné de Kurosu et d'un petit homme d'âge mûr qu'Oikawa n'avait jamais rencontré.

— Bienvenue, Oikawa Tooru, dit Kurosu en lui adressant un sourire aimable. Je te présente Washijō Tanji, troisième novice au Sanctuaire. Il est venu assister à l'examen à la demande d'Anabara-sensei. Bonne chance.

Oikawa le remercia, puis se mit au travail.

L'examen d'influence ne lui posa pas de problème ; il s'y était entraîné toute l'année durant, et ne doutait pas de ses capacités dans le domaine. Celui de manipulation, en revanche, présenta plus de difficultés que prévu. L'anxiété l'empêcha de se concentrer complètement ; sa première tentative lui parut médiocre, et il ne pouvait ignorer les défauts manifestes de la seconde. Il réussit correctement sa troisième, mais pas assez pour se sentir satisfait.

La vision, quant à elle, ne donna aucun résultat. Il en inventa une, semblable à celle qu'il avait déjà reçue, et si Kurosu lui offrit un sourire appréciateur, Washijō resta de marbre.

— Tu peux attendre une seconde dehors, lui expliqua Anabara en lui montrant la porte. Nous devons discuter un peu.

La délibération ne dura pas longtemps. Kurosu le rappela dans la classe, et il se plaça debout devant eux, les mains nouées derrière le dos.

— Nous ne te ferons pas attendre plus longtemps, déclara Anabara. Il est évident que tu as gagné ta place parmi les apprentis. Félicitations.

Les yeux d'Oikawa se tournèrent vers le vieil homme, qui le dévisageait avec intérêt.

— Je vais laisser la parole à notre invité, poursuivit Anabara. Sache, en tout cas, que j'ai été très heureux de pouvoir t'enseigner ce que je savais.

Washijō croisa les bras.

— Ta maîtrise de l'influence est impressionnante pour un garçon de ton niveau, exposa celui-ci. Tes talents en manipulation méritent d'être affinés, mais étant donné qu'il ne s'agit là que d'une de tes capacités secondaires, ils restent très honorables. Les visions demanderont du travail. Rien d'étonnant à cela.

Il parcourut la pièce des yeux, puis s'arrêta sur Oikawa à nouveau.

— J'ai entendu l'avis de ton instructeur comme celui de Kurosu-san. J'ai également consulté Hitaki-san en arrivant. Tous louent ton sérieux et ton travail constant au cours de cette année. Tous m'ont également fait part de leurs inquiétudes au niveau de ton contrôle émotionnel. Cet aspect est particulièrement important dans une école comme la nôtre, où se rencontrent les jeunes magiciens les plus talentueux de cette partie de l'Empire. C'est la raison pour laquelle nous prenons grand soin d'y travailler tout au long de la première année. Ce n'est pas un enseignement facile, ni toujours agréable, mais il te permettra sans aucun doute d'atteindre des sommets dont tu ne peux pour l'instant que rêver. Le travail et la volonté de bien faire sont cependant des qualités sur lesquelles nous portons un grand intérêt. Si tu l'acceptes, je t'offre une place dans notre école.

Oikawa ouvrit la bouche, la referma. Il sentit le monde vaciller, pourtant il resta droit.

— Tu as un mois pour prendre ta décision. Une fois entré au Sanctuaire, tu n'auras plus beaucoup d'occasions de revenir ici. Cela signifie te séparer de ta famille comme de tes amis. Tu pourras leur rendre visite lors de la semaine du Souvenir, bien entendu, mais le trajet est déjà conséquent et la plupart de nos élèves préfèrent rester dans la région.

Oikawa acquiesça en silence.

— Nous avons sélectionné quatre apprentis, pour l'instant, cinq avec toi. Prends le temps de réfléchir. J'espère que nous nous reverrons bientôt.

Il le salua d'un signe de tête, fit de même avec les deux hommes, puis sortit de la pièce.

— Eh bien, fit Kurosu après un moment de silence. Toutes mes félicitations.

— Je savais que tu y arriverais, dit Anabara. Tes efforts ont fini par payer. Quelle que soit ta décision, je te soutiendrai. Takeda-sensei sera heureux de t'accueillir parmi ses apprentis également, si tu venais à rester à Hebison. En attendant, il est temps de te remettre tes nouveaux vêtements. Rien ne t'empêche de t'en vêtir dès maintenant, mais je te conseillerais de les garder pour la fête du Don.

Il sortit des vêtements d'un jaune presque doré du coffre de la classe et les lui tendit. Oikawa le remercia. Il déplia la tunique et l'observa longuement. Elle était en tout point identique à sa tenue de novice, si on excluait la couleur. Le manteau de cérémonie, lui, paraissait plus chargé, décoré de fil d'argent, et Oikawa, en suivant les ornements des yeux, ne put réprimer un sourire ravi.

— Merci, dit-il.

— Tu es libre de rentrer chez toi, désormais. Nous nous reverrons pour la fête du Don.

Oikawa les remercia à nouveau, puis il quitta la salle.

Dehors, il fut accueilli par le brouhaha indistinct des célébrations. Avec un soupir, il serra la tenue contre son cœur. Il avait réussi.

Il l'avait mérité.

* * *

Accepter.

Il se retrouverait loin d'ici. Loin du silence et des autres, de ceux qui l'évitaient encore ou le regardaient d'une drôle de façon, avec un peu de mépris, un peu de colère, un peu de peur, aussi. Loin des pluies incessantes de l'automne, loin de l'odeur de fumée, loin de la forêt et de ce qui se trouvait dedans. Loin de sa mère, qu'il ne voyait jamais, de l'auberge et des chants et du tintement des marmites et des cris et des pleurs. Loin de la bassine qu'il se refusait à toucher. Loin des visions, peut-être. Loin des autres élèves.

Loin de Kageyama.

Personne ne le surveillerait, là-bas. Personne ne le comparerait à lui. Il se ferait de nouveaux amis. Il travaillerait dur, et tout le monde le saurait. Il n'aurait aucune dette à payer. Rien à craindre.

Il partirait apprenti, et il reviendrait maître.

Il intégrerait le noviciat supérieur et plus personne n'oserait douter de lui.

Refuser.

Il se retrouverait loin d'ici.

Loin de ses souvenirs d'enfance. Loin d'Iwaizumi.

Il ne le reverrait pas avant une éternité. Iwaizumi poursuivrait sa vie ailleurs. Le temps passerait, et il l'oublierait peut-être. Il se ferait de nouveaux amis. Grandirait sans qu'il le sache. Il l'imaginerait petit, ni enfant ni adulte, et lorsqu'ils se retrouveraient, ils auraient changé pour toujours.

Oikawa serait seul, là où ils auraient dû être deux.

Méritait-il vraiment sa place parmi eux, ou l'avait-il volée à quelqu'un d'autre ? Il échouait encore souvent. Les visions l'avaient abandonné, depuis ce jour-là. Il n'avait même pas réussi son exercice de manipulation. Que lui arriverait-il, s'il se retrouvait loin derrière ses camarades, s'il ne parvenait pas à soutenir la cadence, s'il finissait au milieu de quatre nouveaux Kageyama, d'élèves meilleurs encore ? Que dirait sa mère, si on le renvoyait chez lui, honteux, parce qu'il avait été incapable d'accomplir quoi que ce soit ?

Et Iwaizumi ?

Il se redressa, s'approcha de sa petite fenêtre. L'étoile n'était pas visible d'ici. Elle disparaîtrait dans quelques jours.

 _Aide-moi_ , pensa-t-il en baissant les yeux vers ses mains tatouées. _Il faut que je sache._

Cette nuit-là, il ne rêva pas.

* * *

Iwaizumi l'avait traîné devant un marionnettiste apparemment renommé dont la poupée articulée dansait au rythme d'un tambourin endiablé, et il riait tandis qu'elle venait brusquement toucher le visage d'un petit enfant sidéré. La nuit était tombée depuis un moment déjà. Iwaizumi le poussa sur le côté, menaçant de le faire basculer. Il le repoussa plus fort. Quelqu'un se mit à applaudir, et ils applaudirent avec lui.

— Ça fait longtemps qu'il n'était plus venu, commenta une voix derrière eux. Mon frère n'arrêtait pas de lui courir après, il y a quelques années.

Oikawa se retourna. Saeko, déjà vêtue de son manteau de cérémonie d'un vert vibrant, lui fit signe de se lever.

— C'est bientôt l'heure, l'informa-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil vers le ciel. Les novices sont rentrés. Ils ont deux petits nouveaux, il paraît. Sugawara et Sakishima. Sakishima n'était même pas à la maison des maîtres, vous imaginez ? Il va devoir tout apprendre de zéro. Quel cauchemar. (Elle se tourna vers Iwaizumi.) Je te l'emprunte pour la soirée, ça te va ?

— Tu peux même le garder, si tu veux, répondit Iwaizumi.

— Fais gaffe, je pourrais te prendre au mot.

Elle attira Oikawa à elle en riant puis ils se mirent en route.

Les magiciens rassemblés commençaient déjà à former le cercle quand ils arrivèrent parmi eux. Oikawa partit rejoindre les autres apprentis, soudain nerveux. Il n'aperçut Kageyama que quelques minutes plus tard. Un peu à l'écart, ce dernier avait les yeux aussi rouges que sa tenue.

Il fut reconnaissant à Suga de se placer entre eux deux.

Les magiciens fermèrent le cercle. Le deuxième novice s'avança au milieu d'eux et commença à prononcer son discours. Oikawa ne l'écouta pas.

 _Il ne s'est même pas entraîné_ , songeait-il avec une sorte d'amertume coupable. _Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait espéré réussir l'examen. S'il avait travaillé plus sérieusement, il aurait peut-être pu s'améliorer. À quoi ça l'avance, de pleurer ?_

Suga lui tendit la main, et il tendit la main à l'apprenti à sa gauche. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel. L'Œil du serpent étincela.

_Il aurait dû m'écouter._

Enfin, le monde s'éteignit.

La main de Suga s'évapora en un million de particules invisibles. Il ne voyait rien. Il ne sentait rien. Un vide dans sa poitrine. La main de Kageyama dans la sienne, un an plus tôt.

Rester ou partir.

_Tout est sa faute. S'il n'avait pas été là... s'il m'avait écouté... j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu. C'est lui qui..._

Ses pensées se turent, remplacées par le bruit du vent dans les arbres, et soudain il était seul, absolument seul, seul pour toujours, et tout ce qu'il aimait s'écroulait dans la terre molle, la marionnette sans vie gisant au milieu des ténèbres.

 _Il meurt_ , murmura l'Œil.

Il ne pouvait que le regarder. Il pleurait jusqu'à devenir la rivière. Seul. Seul. Seul.

_Sauve-le._

Il n'était rien. Insignifiant. Inutile. Impuissant. Tout ce qu'il aimait, perdu pour toujours.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour crier, puis il revint à lui, au milieu des magiciens, ses doigts serrés sur ceux de Suga qui vacillait doucement.

— C'est terminé, déclara le deuxième novice.

Oikawa le relâcha. D'un pas peu assuré, il s'éloigna du cercle, à la recherche d'Iwaizumi. Il ne le trouva qu'un moment plus tard, assis sur une grosse pierre, à parler à voix basse avec Kageyama qui, à côté de lui, gardait la tête enfouie entre ses mains.

La colère, acide, remplit le vide que la disparition du don avait laissé. Oikawa sentit son visage s'échauffer. Il fit volte-face et, d'un pas vif, se dirigea vers la route.

Iwaizumi le rattrapa quelques mètres plus loin.

— Oikawa, l'appela-t-il d'un ton incertain.

Celui-ci ne s'arrêta pas. Il dégagea la main d'Iwaizumi lorsqu'elle saisit son épaule.

— Hé. Attends un peu.

— Je vais rejoindre les autres. Laisse-moi tranquille.

— C'est seulement dans une heure, remarqua Iwaizumi.

Oikawa s'immobilisa et se retourna.

— Va-t-en, asséna-t-il en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi.

À nouveau, il tourna les talons, mais Iwaizumi ne comptait pas le laisser s'échapper si facilement.

— Arrête ça, siffla-t-il en l'attrapant par le poignet. Qu'est-ce que t'as ?

— Lâche-moi !

Iwaizumi s'exécuta, mais il s'approcha un peu plus, les sourcils froncés.

— Quoi, c'est le retour de don ? Le fait que j'ai parlé avec Kageyama ? Oikawa, tu me fatigues. On est plus des gamins, toi et moi.

— Laisse-moi passer.

— Non.

— Iwaizumi...

— Arrête. Oikawa, j'en ai ma claque. T'es plus comme avant. Ça peut pas continuer comme ça.

Oikawa leva les yeux au ciel.

— Tu permets ? J'y vais. Va jouer avec Tobio, si tu t'ennuies tellement.

— Ah ouais, donc c'était vraiment ça. Putain, Oikawa. Ça fait des mois maintenant. Pourquoi est-ce que tu continues à lui faire la gueule ? Il a raté son examen. Est-ce que t'as essayé d'imaginer ce qu'il pouvait ressentir ? Est-ce que tu lui as adressé un mot, au moins, depuis ?

— Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ? C'est mon problème.

Iwaizumi lui lança un regard abasourdi.

— Ton problème ? _Ton_ problème ? Évidemment que c'est ton problème !

Quelques visages inquiets se tournèrent vers eux. Oikawa ne broncha pas.

— Merde, j'en peux plus. T'es aveugle, con, ou juste cruel ? Ça fait des mois que c'est ton problème, et des mois que tu ne bouges pas le petit doigt. T'es doué pour t'apitoyer sur ton sort, tiens, ça oui. Vous étiez tous les deux impliqués dans cet accident, mais visiblement, t'as juste assez de cœur pour te morfondre sur ta pauvre petite vie. Tu l'as regardé, cette année ? Juste une minute ? Ou bien tu l'as ignoré comme tous les autres ?

Il sembla chercher ses mots un instant, puis secoua la tête.

— Au cas où ça t'aurait échappé, il n'a aucun ami. Personne. Bien sûr que je parle avec lui, puisque t'es trop concentré sur ton propre malheur pour faire au moins semblant qu'il existe. Personne ne te demande de l'aimer, tu sais. Mais t'aurais pu t'excuser au moins une fois.

Oikawa sentit son sang bouillir dans ses veines.

— M'excuser de quoi ?

Iwaizumi le regarda sans comprendre.

— Tu vas vraiment jouer à ça ?

— J'ai aucune raison de m'excuser. Je...

— Toi, toi, toi. Toujours toi. T'es qu'un putain d'égoïste. Ça fait des mois que je te suis à la trace en essayant de réparer tes conneries. Des _mois_ que je fais tout ce que t'aurais dû faire.

— Et alors ? Je ne t'ai rien demandé. Continue, si ça t'amuse tant que ça.

— Merde, putain.

Iwaizumi se passa une main sur le visage.

— Je sais même pas comment te le faire comprendre, puisque t'as décidé de jouer au con. Tu ne m'avais rien demandé ? C'est la meilleure. Qui le ferait à ta place, hein ? Kageyama a tout perdu par ta faute –

— Ce n'était _pas_ ma...

— Il a tout perdu par ta faute, reprit Iwaizumi en haussant la voix. Il ne demandait pas grand-chose. Il avait juste besoin de quelqu'un, et ce quelqu'un, c'était toi. Il t'a toujours admiré. Toujours aimé, pour je ne sais quelle raison. Il avait besoin de toi, pas de moi. Parce que c'est ton problème, justement.

— Il n'avait qu'à demander, si c'était si important pour lui. Qu'est-ce que j'étais censé faire ? Lire dans ses pensées ?

Iwaizumi plissa les yeux, une veine battant dangereusement sur sa tempe. Il recula d'un pas. Expira longuement.

— Tu sais, dit-il, j'ai fait tout ce que je pouvais. J'ai essayé d'être là pour toi comme pour lui. De limiter les dégâts, voilà. Je me disais que ça finirait par s'arranger. Que tu comprendrais, au bout d'un moment. Je suppose que j'avais tort. T'es mon meilleur ami, Oikawa, mais quand t'agis comme ça, c'est vraiment difficile de continuer à t'aimer.

Il y eut un silence immobile. Oikawa sentit son souffle se coincer dans sa gorge.

Il sourit.

— Parfait, dit-il. Arrête de m'aimer, alors.

Si Iwaizumi lui avait répondu, il ne l'entendit pas. Il s'enfonça dans la foule, les yeux embués, puis les essuya d'un geste rageur. Iwaizumi ne comprenait rien. S'il voulait le détester, il ne ferait rien pour l'en empêcher.

Au repas des magiciens, il s'installa le plus loin possible de Kageyama.

* * *

Les rues résonnaient encore des rires et des chansons lorsqu'Oikawa s'endormit. Il se sentait vide. Apathique. Tout ce qui avait été lui s'était dispersé au milieu des étoiles, emporté par la fumée, et là, dans son lit, ne restait plus qu'une coquille vide et ébréchée.

Pour la troisième fois de l'année, il rêva.

Un corps sur le sol. Il le voyait clairement, cette fois. Un bras blême et de la terre noire. De petits yeux sombres tout autour de lui. Le chant des arbres. Il était perdu. Il ne pensait à rien. Tout ce qu'il aimait, étendu sur le sol. Tout ce qui l'avait jamais aimé. _Il est en train de mourir_ , murmurait sa conscience enchaînée. _Et toi, tu ne fais rien._

_Il est déjà mort. C'est ta faute. Ta faute. Ta faute. Mais tu ne veux pas comprendre._

Le corps prit les traits d'Iwaizumi, son visage enfoncé dans le sol, ses cheveux en bataille rendus humides par la rivière ou la pluie ou ses larmes. Il relevait la tête, dardant sur Oikawa un regard accusateur.

 _J'ai toujours été là_ , disait-il. _Et toi, tu ne fais rien. Je te déteste. Tu aurais dû mourir à ma place. C'est ta faute._

_Fais quelque chose._

Sauve-le.

* * *

Personne ne l'entendit quand il sortit au milieu de la nuit.

Le vent s'était levé, dehors, mais sa lanterne continuait de briller haut et clair. Il marcha jusqu'aux abords de la rivière, invisible dans l'obscurité.

Oikawa posa la lanterne au sol. Il regarda ses mains.

Qu'avait dit la dame, lorsqu'il l'avait interrogée ?

_Celle que porte ton ami pourrait le conduire à sa perte._

_La main droite est celle qui punit. La gauche, celle qui sauve._

Laquelle avait-il offerte, lorsqu'il avait vu Kageyama lutter au milieu du courant ? Laquelle l'avait poussé en premier, juste avant ça ?

Avait-il voulu lui faire du mal ? Le faire disparaître pour toujours ?

Il tendit la main droite devant lui. La tête du serpent, gueule ouverte, l'observait d'un air affamé.

_Celle qui punit. Celle qui sauve. Ah._

_Alors, c'était vrai. C'était moi. Ma faute._

Mais le serpent n'avait pas encore mangé à sa faim. Patient, il attendait son heure. La main d'Oikawa se mit à trembler. Il retint sa respiration.

_Ma faute._

_Fais quelque chose._

_Fais quelque chose, pitié._

Il revit Iwaizumi étendu sur le sol, mourant ou déjà mort.

_Il n'est pas trop tard. Tu peux encore l'empêcher. Les visions servent à ça. Une chance de réécrire le futur. De tout arranger._

Lentement, il s'agenouilla dans l'herbe, puis déterra une grosse pierre sale à moitié découverte.

_Il n'a qu'à me détester. Je m'en fiche. Ce n'est pas grave. Je l'ai mérité._

Il leva la pierre de sa main gauche et serra les dents.

 _Elle ne punira plus personne_ , pensa-t-il. _Je ne le laisserai pas faire._

* * *

On frappa à sa porte, mais il ne l'entendit qu'à peine.

— Ouvre-moi, somma la voix d'Iwaizumi à travers le bois.

Il voulut se relever, mais la douleur lui donna le tournis. Alors il resta là, assis sur son lit, à attendre qu'il s'en aille.

Il ne partit pas. La porte s'ouvrit avec un grincement.

— J'entre, fit Iwaizumi. Je croyais que t'aurais fermé.

Il se planta devant lui, les bras croisés.

— T'as pas l'air bien.

Oikawa ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il se sentait au bord de l'évanouissement. Ce n'était plus sa main, mais son bras entier qui le torturait, désormais. Il conserva la blessure hors de vue de son invité. Si seulement Iwaizumi pouvait faire demi-tour. Ne jamais revenir. Rester loin de lui pour toujours, là où il n'aurait aucun risque de...

— Hé. Ça va ?

Une lueur d'inquiétude traversa le regard d'Iwaizumi.

— Ça va, répondit Oikawa d'une voix enrouée.

Dormir encore un peu, juste une heure de plus. Il voulut cacher sa main derrière son dos, mais il se trouva incapable de la faire bouger. Il se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de crier. Par chance, Iwaizumi regardait ailleurs.

— Écoute, dit-il en revenant à lui. Je suis désolé, pour hier. Je voulais m'excuser. J'ai pas été juste, je sais. C'est compliqué, tout ça. J'ai perdu patience, et j'aurais pas dû. Je suis censé être ton meilleur ami. Je veux dire, je le suis. Ça ne changera pas. Je...

Puis il plissa les yeux, soudain méfiant.

— Oikawa, tu m'écoutes ?

Oikawa dodelina de la tête. Il avait la migraine.

Iwaizumi lui saisit délicatement le menton.

— Regarde-moi dans les yeux, dit-il.

Oikawa s'exécuta. Il n'y distingua pas grand-chose.

— Merde. Qu'est-ce que tu caches ? Qu'est-ce que t'as...

Ses yeux descendirent jusqu'à son bras, puis à sa main immobile. Il jura. Jura encore.

— Tu peux pas laisser ça comme ça. Merde. Merde, Oikawa, qu'est-ce que... Ah.

Il se pinça l'arête du nez, livide.

— Viens.

Oikawa pinça les lèvres.

— Non.

— Commence pas. T'as vu à quoi ça ressemble ? Mais qu'est-ce que t'as fait ? Merde, vous avez même plus de magie. Comment tu veux que... et les novices qui sont tous partis... fait chier.

— Politesse, marmonna Oikawa alors qu'Iwaizumi l'aidait à se relever.

— Toi, t'as rien à dire. On va voir Kageyama-san, et t'as pas intérêt à te plaindre en chemin.

Il ne se plaignit pas. Le père de Kageyama le fit entrer sans un mot, et il immobilisa sa main du mieux qu'il le put.

— Je ne sais pas comment tu t'es fait ça, dit-il d'une voix grave, mais ça ne guérira pas tout seul. Je vais aller te chercher un extrait d'influence. Tu as de la chance, ajouta-t-il. J'en ai préparé beaucoup, cette année. J'avais le sentiment...

Puis il soupira et partit pour revenir avec un petit flacon qu'il ouvrit et lui fit boire. Il plaça les mains sur sa peau presque noire, puis ferma les yeux. Oikawa ressentit un picotement douloureux. Il ne dit rien.

— Bon, marmonna l'homme. Ce n'est pas parfait, mais je dois garder les autres en cas d'urgence. Tu iras voir les novices dès que le don sera revenu. Si tu ne t'y es pas rendu le soir même, je serai dans l'obligation de les prévenir. Tu as compris ?

Oikawa hocha la tête.

— Excusez-moi, marmonna-t-il à voix basse.

— Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui t'est passé par la tête. Ne fais plus jamais ça.

Il acquiesça, puis Iwaizumi le conduisit hors de la maison. Le silence les suivit tout le long du chemin et, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'auberge, Oikawa avait pris sa décision.

— J'irai, déclara-t-il. Au Sanctuaire.

Iwaizumi le fixa un moment, muet.

— Je ferai de mon mieux, ajouta Oikawa sans conviction. À plus tard.

Il entra dans l'auberge et, cette fois, Iwaizumi ne l'accompagna pas.

* * *

Oikawa avait déjà jeté son sac dans le chariot quand Iwaizumi accourut à sa rencontre. Il ouvrit la bouche comme pour dire quelque chose d'important, puis sembla changer d'avis. À la place, il lui tendit un minuscule paquet de tissu grossièrement cousu.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Oikawa.

Il en vida le contenu sur la paume de sa main. Un pendentif de bois en forme de serpent y atterrit sans un bruit.

— Pour te porter chance, expliqua Iwaizumi, l'air étrangement embarrassé. Je me suis dit que t'en aurais besoin, là-bas. Peut-être. Je sais pas si ça marche, mais tu vois. On ne sait jamais.

Oikawa referma les doigts sur le collier.

— Merci, dit-il.

Iwaizumi se passa une main sur la nuque.

— T'as intérêt à m'écrire, déclara-t-il. Je t'écrirai, de toute façon. Et si...

Il se tut en voyant le regard d'Oikawa se déplacer par-dessus son épaule. Oikawa fronça les sourcils ; l'instant d'après, son front était à nouveau parfaitement lisse, et il revint à Iwaizumi.

— Je ferai ce que je peux, affirma-t-il avec un sourire.

Iwaizumi se retourna. Kageyama attendait, quelques mètres plus loin, les mains perdues dans le tissu de sa tunique.

— Je crois qu'il veut te parler.

Oikawa haussa les épaules. Il alla le rejoindre. Kageyama le regarda, mais ne dit rien.

— Au revoir, Tobio-chan, fit Oikawa.

Kageyama le dévisagea un moment, ouvrant et fermant la bouche comme un poisson, puis il s'éloigna.

— Rien à dire, apparemment, commenta Oikawa en revenant près d'Iwaizumi. Bon.

— Ouais.

— Ne fais pas de bêtises.

— C'est moi qui devrais dire ça, souleva Iwaizumi en arquant un sourcil.

Oikawa laissa échapper un gloussement.

— Tu parles. T'es pire que moi. Je te connais, Iwa-chan. Ne fais pas l'innocent.

— On croirait entendre une mauvaise blague.

Il lui administra une grande tape dans le dos puis le poussa vers le chariot.

— Allez, dégage. N'en fais pas trop.

— Je reviendrai si vite que tu ne remarqueras même pas que je suis parti.

— Ça, j'en doute.

Oikawa lui sourit. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers le chariot, puis soupira.

— Bon, c'est l'heure. Au revoir.

— À la prochaine. Prends soin de toi, d'accord ?

Oikawa acquiesça, puis il monta dans le chariot et, après un signe de la main, celui-ci se mit en route. Iwaizumi le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse dans le lointain.

Lorsqu'il se retourna, Kageyama était toujours là. Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

— Et voilà, dit-il. Tu veux venir manger chez nous ? Mes parents prévoient toujours trop.

Kageyama s'essuya les yeux du bord de sa manche et hocha la tête.

— Super. Allez, viens.

Puis ils tournèrent les talons et repartirent à Hebison.


End file.
